The Forbidden Hunters
by Silverwing013
Summary: Everyone knew Hiei was Forbidden. He was a rare jem on the face of all three worlds. Rare jems are always hunted after. Is it not fitting he has been hunted down? She, was even more rare, forbidden among forbidden, and has found Hiei...
1. Intros

Silverwing013: Greetings! Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine, the story u see here…is.

**

* * *

**

**- For I am pursued day by day, forbidden even among the forbidden. -**

**

* * *

**

**From the confines of King Enma's desk:**

Each Forbidden Generation shall be born two on the day the last two fade from existence. There can be no more than two Forbidden Children in one generation and no less in a generation. This is in accordance to code 64 and section 227 from paragraph 309. Such are the matters of a Forbidden Child to be allowed in from the following paragraph of 310 from the same code and section.  
Any outside of their own kind, examples as such;  
God/Goddess and a human, Human and a demon (only if this is not as such true love considering they are mortal), Demon and a God/Goddess, A God/Goddess with a partner from not his or her own class. Any opposite demons mating towards each other. Examples of such are; Earth and sky, Water/ice with fire, Any demons going out of species, such as a bat and an insect demon.Any others that have passed our eyes will go through the council and current Spirit World King.

This being so from this day forth,

King Enma the First

Side note from the present day King Enma, Need to add fact that all Forbidden Children have been males for some reason we cannot explain. Also the fact that none of the Forbidden has met each other in their time of existence.

Side note has the first fact crossed out in many deep angry lines passing though it. A female Forbidden Child has broken this otherwise well known fact. Second line is untouched and of late, on topic for rules of the three worlds to change into that Forbidden Children must not met each other because their destinies should not allow it.

* * *

**The start of the day:**

A girl with golden-brown hair just below her shoulders walked into Sara Junior High. However, she did not have the traditional schoolgirl uniform. What she wore was a light blue t-shirt with a darker color of blue jacket and semi-loose jeans with Doc Martin look alike shoes. The crowd around her paid no attention to her. She had attended school here for the last 3 months and no one had really bothered to find out her name. A girl by the name of Keiko had felt sorry for her, but she didn't want sympathy. She wished that she had someone to talk to, as a friend, but it was almost better this way. Any day now, she would have to leave. So what was the point of a friend if she always had to run away from her pursuers? But still…she wished there was someone…. But there was always the wind, she told herself.

* * *

"Which way is she?" said an irritated girl to the guy next to her. Her blazing red hair was a layered cut of short fashionable strands. But it seemed only a way to distract you from the scabbard and sword hidden under her long trench coat. 

"Give me a second here," said the guy. "Her winds mess up the direction you know Akuna."

"Whatever Kuanja," Akuna said flipping her hair. "Just get it done with already, I want to feel her power in me already. I'm sure she's much more powerful than her six-year-old self."

Kunanja had his eyes shut and was slowly moving around and finally stopped. His wicked blue hair standing up in odd ends conveniently hiding three horns, the few scars marring his otherwise handsome angular face to an almost evil look. "She's that way." Kuanja pointed northeast.

"We'll get her this time." Akuna said menacingly, racing ahead of Kuanja leaving him far behind her. He sighed and followed.

Unknowing to them at the moment, the brother of who they were searching for, was in fact following them. The boy stayed a good distance away, cloaking his Spirit Energy, the only noise he made was from his bare feet walking cautiously on the grassy ground and his mopped hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

An extremely large man sat in front of seven people. Who looked rather diminutive from his largeness. He glanced at a bondage line beside him, the name Autumn Breeze written stiffly upon it. The meter on it almost touched the end of the line. The large man's beady eyes glared down on the line slowly heading up the meter. For him, the news over this particular bondage line was bad news for him. It was well known that from bonding, that they could be…what did it matter. If this girl bonded, her memories would return. 

This man could not allow this. She would most likely remember how to travel back up to Spirit World and there was no doubt she would take after her mother in how she looked. This large man could not stand to have any more painful memories of the women he had so loved. She hadn't loved him. She fell in love and bonded with a human man living dangerously in demon world with already one son. Then they go and have, have….

Well, what did his feelings matter at that point? As much as it pained him, he could not just imprison her back up in Spirit World for his own selfless reasons. She had her life and he had his. His just involved no choice on ruling over Spirit, Demon, and Human world, with a wife his father had chosen for him. Planned marriage. The large man unknowingly let out a sigh at the thought of old memories. Unfortunately, a man such as himself could not allow such a weakness to show and duties were calling.

"King Enma?"

"What is it?" The large man growled out, angry at his thoughts being disrupted.

The same person spoke again for the group of seven in front of the King, "You called us here sir."

Growling, King Enma glanced down at the meter again. "I have ordered this before number one. It never passed due to…to…certain people being as still alive, but this girl does not belong with us and never has. If she so much as bonded, the memories we considered forgotten after the attack on…her parents, and _will_ return."

"You do not wish to have her return to Spirit World?" Number one questioned.

"No," the King said closing his eyes. This was a rather sore subject and his council of seven remained quiet in front of him, knowing what the cost was on him to say this out loud.

"Do we place barriers around Spirit World set on her Spirit Energy so she does not reach here?" Number one spoke again for the group.

"No," King Enma opened his beady eyes and peered down at them through his bushy beard, "I want her killed."

The counsel looked stunned at this order from him. Number one tried to change his mind, "But sir, she will be faded from this world in just a few years anyway. Why not just let her be?"

"Then it won't matter if she dies now, does it?" King Enma exploded at Councilman one.

The counsel looked at each other, not sure on how to fight this point. Everyone dies someday, but someone such as her position should just be left because they only received a good twenty years in a lifetime anyway.

Number one glanced down the line, faces unseen from the large cloaks they wore to keep their identities a secret from the public. "I'll send number seven to go down and search for her," making up his mind on the last of them.

"Then go!" King Enma roared at them, they left, leaving him to sit still in his thoughts and memories of the past.

**

* * *

That afternoon after school: **

Kuwabara sighed at the letter from his mail. It was another letter from his aunt wondering if his lost cousin had come by. Walking by the trashcan, he threw it away. His cousin had been gone for nearly ten years now. Kuwabara felt if his cousin wanted to be found, he would come back. He was in more of a hurry to the ice maiden waiting patiently at his door.

"Yukina!" He shouted out in joy. "Are you ready for your first birthday party?"

"Hello Kazuma," she smiled up at him, "of course I am."

"Then lets go to the party! Shizuru, I'm leaving!"

"Have fun. Happy Birthday Yukina. I'll be at work if you need me baby brother," his sister poked her head out from changing to work clothes and then disappeared from their veiw.

* * *

"Come on Keiko," Yusuke complained to the girl racing around her parent's kitchen. 

"Try helping for once Yusuke!" She continued her search for the oven mitts to take the birthday cake out of the oven. She knew she placed them somewhere.

Yusuke looked down at the counter sighing at his life. He blinked at the counter and picked up two items for the frantic girl. "Here Keiko," he pronounced.

Keiko grabbed the items and placed them on her hands to take out the birthday cake. She whipped an unseen sweat on her brow, sighing from relief and smiling. "I'm sure Yukina will love her first birthday cake!" She said brightly.

"Help me carry it to the park later, will you Yusuke?" She asked the school's well-known punk.

For his entire image said, it didn't speak much on all the heroics he had caused in the last few years. Still, it _was_ an image. "As long as I don't have to carry that," Yusuke said pointedly at what seemed a stuffed blue thing.

It spoke, it's yellow beak opening in protest. "Puu!"

"I'll carry Puu, you carry the food. Seem fair?"

Yusuke nodded. But then he looked at the fat and heavy picnic basket and realized her words. "Hey," he turned to see her leaving the room for icing, "whadda ya mean 'seem fair'?"

"KEIKO!" But she had already went out the door and didn't respond to Yusuke's call.

He sighed and hefted up the picnic basket with some struggle. And with how much that hag has trained me, he thought irritably, it still never saves me from _her_ heavy loads.

* * *

Shuichi walked down toward the park from his school (obviously for Yukina's birthday party/picnic). A mob of girls followed. Two in particular stood behind the crowd. 

"Look at them Ellie. Fawning over him, but do they really know anything about him?" Spoke the one, her green schoolgirl outfit showed she wasn't from Shuichi's school.

The other girl, Ellie, same uniform as the first girl, had disappeared from the first girl's sight.

"Ellie?" The girl glanced around. "Not you too," she groaned.

Ellie had joined the flanks of girls following Shuichi. The first girl raced into the crowd, yanking her friend out. "I swear you're only in this for the looks! I mean, sure we like the guy but it doesn't mean we have to stalk him! I'M TALKING TO THE REST OF YOU FLIPPING GIRLS TOO, YA KNOW! Stalking someone is not some form of flattery like you all believe! Come on Ellie! Don't you have some vocal lessons now?"

"Oh drat! I'm late! Thanks Dani!" Ellie waves to her friend as she ran off for her musical lessons.

"Thanks," Dani muttered, "it's what I'm here for…. NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU STALKERS! GET…A…LIFE!"

Dani storms off from the group of twittering fan club girls, muttering under her breath angrily. Unknowingly bumping into a guy in the street, she looked up and noticed him.

"Oh! So sorry there Jets!" Dani said claming down from her temper. "I just got to yelling at the Shuichi stalkers and in case you're wondering, I think this is the first time Ellie has been late for a vocal lesson."

"Really?" Jets looked surprised. "That's a first for that honey."

Dani groaned, "We really need to kick you from that habit. Where have you been? I haven't seen you for like, weeks."

"Oh, I've been around honey. I was busy with my job," Jets said. "Speaking of which, I gotta get going. See ya round!"

Jets gave a jolly wave as he walked down the sidewalk in the same direction Shuichi left for earlier. Dani shouted out after him, "What's your job Jets?"

"Why you already know honey, the karaoke place at the amusement park!" Jets gave a laugh.

"The other one, Jets!"

"Ah, that one will be my mystery," Jets said in a dark fake mysterious gangster voice. "Would you believe I work at a make-up shop?"

Jets moved out of yelling range for Dani. She turned back to head down the opposite way. "Dang him. I bet he's just saying he has another job to advoid us."

* * *

Yusuke carried the huge basket of food over to the picnic blanket where everyone was at and Keiko started handing out the food. 

"Thank you Keiko," said Yukina, the birthday girl. "Your food is the best. How did you learn to cook like this?"

Keiko blushed slightly with the compliment and muttered thanks.

"I second the motion!" Shouted out Botan. "Yusuke, you lucky dog! I bet you've had her cooking before and kept us out of the loop away from this delicious food!" she nudged Yusuke in the shoulder for an answer.

"Keh? Her cooking? Whatever Botan." Yusuke said stretching up his arms into a huge yawn. Keiko glared at him. He looked down in front of him. "Hey, where's my food?" Yusuke spotted her putting his food away. "I didn't say I wouldn't eat it."

"Oh, really? Seemed that way to me Yusuke."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'm sorry Keiko." Yusuke grinned as food appeared in front of him once more. "Puu! Puu!" Everyone laughed at Puu sitting in between Yusuke and Keiko.

"Urameshi. You should appreciate Keiko more often. I'd thank Yukina if she were to give me something to eat," stated Kazuma Kuwabara, whom was sitting next to Yukina on the picnic blanket.

"Says you mottormouth," insulted Yusuke. "Hey! Look who's talking!" Kuwabara yelled back. The two growled at each other for some moments.

Kurama chuckled from the other end of the blanket at the two rivals. "What's with the extra food?"

Keiko looked up at Kurama. "Oh! Wasn't Hiei going to come along Kurama?"

"Hiei? On a picnic? That would be a interesting change of events." Kurama tried picturing Hiei out on a picnic and failed. Just didn't seem possible, even if this was his sister's birthday. Considering this Kurama realized it would be Hiei's birthday also due to the fact that he was a twin with her.

"Hiei? I still say that little shithead's no fun," Kuwabara said, him and Yusuke now done with the grudge match from earlier.

A black shadow stood among shadows of the trees, silently watching the group with two of his eyes.

* * *

Koenma hurried through some papers, stamping as he went. His father, for whatever reason, was in a ticked mood and Koenma was going through his father's papers as well. His hand stopped from stamping the paper in front of him. What the…? Koenma looked curiously at the official document. It was an order for councilman seven to search and destroy! Koenma scanned down the order to see that the reason behind the killing was so they didn't remember how to come back to Spirit World. That's just crazy, Koenma thought, a person like that wouldn't return to a place that had practically disowned her. What was his father thinking? Perhaps Koenma could send the young girl up to Spirit World himself to return her memory and talk to her about this. Yes, he nodded, forgetting the other official documents at his disposal and rushed out to find her before councilman seven did.

* * *

The girl from earlier on leaned on the trunk of a tree. She stood several branches up from the ground. Not noticing that higher up on the tree was the boy the group below was talking about. …Hiei…

* * *

Humans are strange people, Hiei thought, staring at the group. How did Kurama put up with the shallow fools? And Yukina? He jumped down some branches for a better look at his sister. Of course she didn't know that Hiei was her brother. He had his reasons. Ones Kurama even didn't know about. If certain people knew that Yukina was his sister…The Forbidden Hunters…he shivered slightly from the breeze. 

Deep inside, Hiei knew he wanted to join them. He wanted to have fun, but all he felt was bitterness and loneliness. He didn't want to have anything to do with anybody. Maybe it was better this way. He didn't need anyone. Nobody needed him. It all balanced out.

Besides, mating season had arrived. Mating could be just as dangerous as having a ward, of which Hiei had never been stupid enough to have. Having a ward would have caused him more worry that anything else and would most likely be weaker than himself. Weaker meant easier to kill and if someone killed your ward, it would kill you as well. Hiei had no intentions with his cold heart to let another one close to him. He already had a friend in Kurama and a sister in Yukina. What more was there? Forbidden Hunters would use them against him if they had to. This was something Hiei did not want to undergo.

* * *

The golden-brown haired girl on the other branch had her hair now pulled back into a ponytail with long layered bangs hanging to frame her face, so that the wind could blow freely around her. She noticed a slight change in the wind and looked around the trunk on the other side and glanced up. 

She noticed a black haired boy with a tied white cloth around his head shivered slightly. He was busy staring at the group below. He intrigued her. There was something about him. He seemed so unfairly cute. Standing tall in his black cloak and spiky, fluffy (she betted) hair. The hair had a spur of white in a star shape on the front of his head. He got her interest right away. This had never happened to her in her life that she could remember. She tried so hard to have no friends wherever she went because she has lived fine without any so far and didn't need the trouble. But hey, why not say hi to him? I probably will be gone soon anyhow, she thought miserably. No harm in saying hi to someone she didn't know. This girl loved to act instinctively even though she tried not to due to her situation. Her instincts told her to go say hello, and she listened to the instict.

**

* * *

**

-She had no idea on how this event would change his life and her life in the future. For better or for worse, it all depends on your point view on the matter of things. -

* * *

Silverwing013: Hey! Greetings to you all whom that have started reading this in hope of seeing the rest of Until I Say. Unfortunately, I don't get to the Until I Say part until the second part of this story in The Forbidden Past. Many apologies. I didn't expect the reaction I had from that small piece, nor did I expect it to grow into this story as well. If you guys want to understand it from the beginning with the whole Mikko thing, then the beginning is the best place to start. To all of you whom have no idea on what I'm rambling on about, sorry about that as well. I can be confusing, but it all goes into this huge story I have on my head and hard drive at home. (nearly 80 pages I have typed so far at home just on this first part, and it's still not finished!) 

This goes out to all the ones who reviewed on Until I Say. It showed me the promise of people liking this story! So thanks to (random order)-hyperaquafairy(thanks for the use of ur song), Danieru Lee, hiei-sister, Animefouryou, KaraKurama, Katzztar, JovianShe-Wolf(nice rant), Kuwabara99, ShatteredSoul56, Akii Soujiro Kitkat, Naiei-no-mikoAnd really, where would I be without you guys? I probably wouldn't have finished Until I Say if you guys hadn't reviewed and would have NEVER posted this one since that story is in the middle of this Trilogy. You guys all saw my attitude at the beginning of typing up that part for ya! I thank all of you! And all of the people who come to enjoy this work as well!

Thus ends the small introduction of all my 'main' characters.


	2. Lemon Drop Picnic Troubles

Silverwing013: I own all the made up characters in this story and their relationships with the real ones. However the real Yu Yu Hakusho characters do not belong to me.

* * *

She had the wind take her up and behind him, to tap him on the shoulder "Hey." 

He whipped his annoyed face to stare slightly down at the human girl. Her eyes were about even with his nose. He isn't much taller than me, she thought surprised.

There was a loud 'sfft' and the boy growled, "Do that again and I'll cut open your throat!"

She eyed the sword at her throat and then back to the boy. Maybe I had a wrong feeling before; she thought warily, _no_ one should be a friend of mine. He didn't scare her at all, considering what she has seen in the past few years.

The girl loudly heaved a bored sigh. "Nice introduction." She said sarcastically. She stepped back off the branch from nearly 50 feet in the air; fell freely to the ground, lightly on her feet; to start walking away. The wind breezed by her ear for her to hear, _Hiei. _

Hiei stood surprised for a second. She didn't seem scared at all, he thought. Who in the three worlds was she? Any normal pathetic human would be in the hospital after such a jump. These thoughts jumped through his head and then landed on the thought, a Forbidden Hunter. He quickly jumped in front of her walking away.

"Who in the heck are you? And what do you want?" He said slightly confused by her lack of reaction from up above. This time he did not place his sword on her since it did not seem to faze her.

"Mikko Songs. I _did_ want to talk to you." She put the emphasis on the word did, but Hiei got stuck on the word talk.

That's all this human girl wanted to do? Was to talk? That's a stupid thing to ask of me, Hiei thought, his head not really paying real close attention. Talk was not big on Hiei's list of things he liked to do. Little did he know it wasn't big on Mikko's list either. Since she didn't want any friends from moving around often, what was the point of letting people know her?

"Talk. Hn." Hiei turned away, but didn't go anywhere. She didn't look dangerous. She looked normal enough, even helpless. From her head all the way down to her odd shoes. She was even smaller than him. Maybe she wasn't one of those certain people he was worrying about before she tapped his shoulder. So, he came to the conclusion, nothing to worry about her intentions. He started walking away.

"Talking isn't something I do much. Why not you just come and eat with me on a picnic? We don't have to talk," she added in the last part at his facial expression.

"What!" Hiei stopped, standing stalk still, his head now wide awake. A…a picnic? She's lost her marbles! The human world has gone insane! No one ever asked Hiei before. Much less a _human_. Before he could respond, Mikko grabbed his arm that was stubbornly folded across his chest, and pulled him toward a place in the park to eat. "Of course, I'm not forcing you. You can leave."

Hiei remained quiet. He had stood on the spot, stubbornly; and now she was dragging him across the forest floor covered with autumn leaves, still standing. Jezz and crap. He blinked at her in slight awe. No one had even been able to drag him when he remained stubborn on the spot, except perhaps Kurama or the detective Yusuke. I should see if she's a threat or a Forbidden Hunter, Hiei thought, and the best way is to just let her drag me and see how long she can keep it up. Which he thought wouldn't last long at all.

* * *

"Akuna?" 

"What!"

"There's something you might want to know."

"Are we going the wrong way?" she whipped around at him.

"No,but-"

"Shut up then. We are going to get that girl once and for all."

Kuanja sighed. He was so under appreciated. He glanced behind them for a second and followed his partner.

* * *

Everyone had finished up eating Keiko's food and Yusuke laid out lazily on the ground, snoozing away. The girls were helping Keiko put the food back into the basket. "Hey Lazybones." Kuwabara poked at Yusuke. "Help out with the girls." 

"Me Help? What about YOU helping out!" Yusuke yelled at him. They glared down at each other again.

Kurama rolled his eyes, starting to smile at the two. "There they go again." He suddenly noticed a couple picnicking nearby and froze at the sight of the annoyed male sitting on the picnic blanket. How did he not notice them before?

"Kurama," said a questioning voice. "hum," said Kurama absentmindedly. "Whatcha looking at Kurama?"

"Isn't that Hiei?" He asked, looking up at the voice that asked what he was looking at. The voice was Botan's.

"You're right! Lets go say hi!"

"Uh…I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kurama remarked. Hiei looked plenty annoyed to him. But Botan was alreadly heading over with the others following behind. Hiei wouldn't like this. Kurama shook his head and slowly followed the others.

* * *

Hiei looked back down at the sticky yellow substance. They tasted sweet and sour all at the same time. "What are these?" He asked, breaking his pack to himself not to talk to her. 

Mikko giggled as Hiei grabbed some more. "Haven't you ever had Lemon Drops before, Hiei? They're my favorite candy. Sweet, sour, bitter…they cover it all. Just like the world does. You can't help but like them."

"How do you know my name?" Hiei said angrily. He was confounded on how she knew when he hadn't said. "I never gave you my name." Hiei stared at her, demanding how she knew her name.

"You didn't?" Mikko said uncomfortable. "You didn't say what it was to me? I thought you said your name was Hiei."

"No." Hiei leaned toward her, still staring. "How do you know my name?"

Mikko scratched the back of her head uncomfortable like. "Uh…. That's kind of complicated. I don't quite _how_ I know myself. The closest I can describe the feeling is that the … that the wind told me. That sounds silly, but I don't know _how _myself_."_

"You lie!" Hiei abortly stood up from his comfortable sitting position. Her strong strength, her request to picnic with him, her sudden knowledge of his name. "Your one of the Forbidden Hunters, aren't you?"

Mikko's eyes widened. "What?" she half whispered, the other half remembering her first memory she could remember….

…………………………………………

"Your powers are useless against me, Forbidden Child," said the female voice from the dungeon door.

The young girl that had been thrown on the dirty floor looked up at the female talking, Akuna. "My name is Mikko. Mikko Songs," she pronounced clearly word for word, distain thrown into her voice.

The male next to her laughed along with Akuna. "Mikko Songs. That's a laugh. I think the shock has made you forget your real name, Forbidden Child."

The girl glared at the male, Kuanja, and gave out a yell of anguish. A blast of sudden wind blew at him. Kuanja laughed once again and put up a single hand to block it. The girl gasped. "How…how did…did I…do that?"

Akuna laughed. "The shock even knocked out what she is. You need a lesson, Forbidden Child." Akuna stamped over and punched the young girl in the face several times. The girl did not shed a tear but glared at them….

…………………………………………….

"You _are_." Hiei growled. This was the certain people he had been worried about. Just to get to him, they would do anything. _Anything._ "You won't get me without a fight."

"I don't want to fight you silly. I wanted a picnic. Who are these 'Forbidden Hunters'?"

Hiei pulled off the cloth on his forehead to reveal his Jagan eye. Mikko gasped. "Hiei….." her voice trailed off into emptiness. Why did he have a third eye?

"Hn." Hiei sat back down and took out another Lemon Drop to pop into his mouth. Then he covered up his Jagan eye.

"Hiei?" He looked up at Mikko. "What was-"

"I believe you." He said begrudgingly, sucking on the Lemon Drop. "huh?" Mikko said confused. "Your not a Forbidden Hunter."

"Well then the lest you could do is say that your sorry." Mikko said heatedly. "And explain that eye thing of yours."

"It's my Jagan eye," Hiei said irritated. "Oh. I see now." There was a long silence as Hiei sucked on his Lemon Drop and looked away from Mikko as she stared at him.

"Well…?" Mikko questioned. Hiei faced around and glared at her. "Aren't you going to apologize for accusing me?"

Hiei, apologize? Not even in hell he would say those words. His eyes narrowed at the human. "No." he said annoyed. "**_I_** apologize to no one."

"Oh?" Mikko's eyebrow raised, "I see." She goes back to eating her sandwich slowly, not looking straight at Hiei. Hiei sits uncomfortable-like on his side of the picnic blanket, picking away at his own sandwich.

How dare this human girl make him feel uncomfortable? Why isn't she running away? The measly human girl should be, Hiei thought angrily. Whatever the heck she's doing is working. I will not apologize, he thought stubbornly. Sorrys were made for human's pathetic excuses. What demon in their right mind would do such a thing? Kurama the exception here. Because he _was_ in that measly human body form. Anytime with him before that, would be the right kind of demon. Hiei was certain on that.

Hiei reached for another sandwich. They weren't half bad, he thought grudgingly. The girl's parents probably made them. Pathetic human girl. Hiei lived off his own wits in this city, while other fortunate people got to live happy free with their parents and didn't have to worry about such things. Things such as, stealing, 'borrowing' such needed things, letting some steam off the occasional person who bothered him. But that last one had nothing to do with living in the city, that was Hiei's fun to have. Bet they had fun in the hospital, he chuckled in his head.

Mikko reached out for Hiei's hand as it snaked down for the sandwich. He looked up at her and his eyes came up to only see her big green/blue eyes starring at his fiery red ones. Her eyes seemed to change from one color to the other. Hiei yanked his arm away from her loose grasp.

How dare she! Dangerous thoughts came into Hiei's head. "Don't apologize. I should have known you wouldn't say those words. It's my own fault." Mikko kept her apologizing eyes on Hiei's own. Hiei wished she wouldn't do that. Why did she have to stare like he was, was, was a close friend? She already thought she knew him so well.

Mikko looked down at Hiei's eyes. They were a brilliant crimson color, but they were clouded over. Hiding something. He's hiding lots of things. Just like me hiding from those two chasers, she thought sadly. There must be some secret in the past that I hold, she thought desperatly. She felt there were many things hidden in her history. He was so much like her. Didn't talk much, did he?

Mikko giggled slightly and looked off to the side, trying to hide what she had been thinking just moments ago. She looked back at Hiei, the surprised and glaring eyes from her laughter. Hoping this would pass for her laughter she explained, "This is the most I've said to anybody. Not with me running off all the time."

Now Mikko's eyes were clouded over. Hiei looked away from her face. She was slightly smaller than him; her face still had some baby fat, but seemed to be the same age as him. Her eyes twinkled brightly on her face full of life. Her eyes, the thing he so needed to get away from. He hated the way it made him _feel_. I don't want to feel _anything_ for _anybody_, Hiei thought viciously. Crappy feelings only got in the way of more important things.

Running away? Maybe she ran away from home or lives out on the street. Living on her own. Hiei has lived out on his own. A new feeling rushed over him. Stupid mating season. God dang it. No more darn feelings. Parents were killed because of that! Hiei gave no sign of the slight sadness he felt from never meeting them.

"Running…" Hiei trailed off, not aware of speaking it.

"Away." Mikko finished. "I live up at the apartments. Don't got no parents. You tell me if that's good or bad." She shrugged and took a large bite out of an apple.

Hiei starred at the human girl. He hadn't expected an answer, but…."What happened?"

Mikko dropped her eyes down at the checkered blanket. "I don't know. Or I don't remember. Anything before six is forgotten. Listen to me rambling this information off. I guess what I forgot, is the reason _why_ they follow me."

"Who?" Asked Hiei trying not to look too interested.

She shook her head. "Forget it."

"No," Hiei said now intent on knowing who could drag _this_ girl around. "Tell who, or else."

"No. I said to forget it. So forget it," Mikko folded her arms and looked at him stubbornly.

"I _won't_."

"You _will_."

"Won't!"

"Will!

"Won't! Just tell me, it'll shorten up the argument."

"No it won't," Mikko crossed her arms. "I can be stubborn if I want."

"Grrr…hn, I don't care anyway," Hiei said disappointed she wouldn't just say who. His Jagan started probing her mental fields for an answer. It hit a wall. Dang! Who in the heck was this human girl? He tried to probe again and got the same result. Hiei grrr'd mentally at himself in anger.

"Yes you do," Mikko slightly smiled at him.

"No, I _don't_," Hiei growled out at her.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes and checkmate," Mikko made a flourishing movement with her hand to move her bottle of water to another square in the checkered picnic blanket, as if moving a real chess piece.

Hiei blinked at the action. "Hn. Why would I care w-"

Mikko cut his sentence off short. The wind breezed by, _People are coming to see Hiei and you_. Loud shushing sounds came from her mouth, "_People_ are coming."

Hiei looked oddly at the human girl. His Jagan detected nobody out of the ordinary. And his ordinary other two eyes saw no one around. Crazy mental human girl, he thought.

"Fine," she said shortly and annoyed. "Don't believe me." She stuck her nose up in the air as far as it could go and failed the look of high supremacy. She settled just to glare down at his face and then continued eating her food.

A lemon drop was picked up by the two of them at the same time and tossed in their mouths. They noticed each other and glared before ignoring the other to continue to munch through the food.

She's stubborn enough to match me, Hiei thought.

Stubborn male, Mikko thought, hum..to be expected with how stubborn I can be.

* * *

"Hiei! You-Woo! Who's your cute friend?" Hiei glared over at the cheerful voice. Botan bounced on over to were Hiei and Mikko sat. The rest of the gang followed, started to congratulate Hiei on his 'new friend.' All except Kurama, who smartly kept his mouth shut. 

Hiei stood up again and glared angrily at them. No wonder his Jagan detected no one out of ordinary. How did Mikko know, he puzzled over for a millisecond. This is _not_ something I want them to congratulate me on. He'd rather they never came over. This was embarrassing enough without them coming over. Hiei sneaked a quick peek over at Mikko for her reaction. She didn't look surprised that they were here but she was blushing slightly. Realizing what he was doing Hiei quickly looked away and had a faint blush creeping up. Shit! Hiei thought angrily at himself, I could have been caught looking at her like that!

Only Kurama noticed. Did Hiei have feelings for this human girl? That's odd. He never wants to ever get close to people. Kurama couldn't figure out why suddenly Hiei would open up like this. Maybe around now Kurama could tell him what Hiei meant to him. A friend.

"Cute?" Mikko said, blushing slightly.

"She _always_ talks like that," said the boy with his dark hair slicked back. A blue penguin-like bird sat on top of his head. What the heck is that thing, she thought out to the wind. _Spirit Beast called Puu. _Came the answer of the wind. This spirit beast, Mikko thought, is is is ….now that thing was cute, not her.

"I'm Botan! Messenger of Spirit World and keeper of souls, I greet -Ow! Yusuke!" Said the same blue haired girl from before. The boy with the spirit beast, Yusuke, had hit her in the head.

"How is she supposed to need to know that stupid?" Yusuke shouted at her.

"You have a problem with that!" Botan flared out at him.

Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina congratulated Hiei on his new friend.

"About time that shrimp's done some socializin' with the ladies." Was Kuwabara's comment.

"Yeah I got a problem with that! What the hell do you think Botan!" Yusuke's voice continued.

"Yusuke! Quit yelling at Botan!" Cried out the girl with short brown hair, that Mikko recognized from somewhere.

"At least I introduced myself Yusuke!" Botan shouted on at Yusuke.

"Yusuke! Calm down so Hiei's friend can introduce herself! Hi I'm Keiko." Said the same brown haired girl. Mikko then realized this was the same girl from school that felt sorry for her.

"Puu! Puu!" Cried out the spirit beast, true to it's name.

"You have a big mouth just like Kuwabara!" Yusuke plowed on at Botan.

"Hey! And what do you call you, loudmouth!" Kuwabara's voice now entered the argument.

"Who you calling loudmouth!" Yusuke shouted back at the tall, gangly, Kuwabara.

"SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Everyone shut up and looked at Hiei in surprise. His aura was bright crimson now and held up his right arm, where a small dark flame appeared in his palm.

"Eeeek! Hiei, you wouldn't dare!" Said Botan who hid slightly behind Yusuke, forgetting the earlier argument with him.

"Hiei…!" Yusuke said.

"The shrimp wouldn't!" Kuwabara said disbelievingly into the void of empty air, Yukina still standing at his side.

Hiei laughed. "Fools. _Never_ mess with me!" And with that he disappeared, leaving traces of black trailing behind him. Mikko looked almost sadly at where he had stood and started gathering up her picnic food. Oh well, I got a little bit of my wish today, she thought. Good enough for a birthday.

* * *

A teenage boy with a bright orange mop of hair and rather pointy ears, followed the pair would had killed his parents and kidnapped his sister some years earlier. His bare feet moved noiselessly on the ground. 

At last he had found them after all these years. His sister had been six and the bare-footed boy was only seven when they came. Those dang Forbidden Hunters. His sister was born with the power of the wind and was immediately an outcast of the village. So he, his parents, and his sister went to live out in the country.

After his sister was taken captive and he had almost got killed, the boy had gone to become a wind master, in hopes of finding her. He could still see her fighting fiercely at the ones who killed their parents. The first time she ever used her powers as weapons. It was scary.

And he could still remember the nicknames they gave each other as kids. He smiled in remembrance of the nickname and his ears wiggled slightly.

Kuanja spoke to the demon girl with a word, "Akuna."

"WHAT is it?"

Kuanja tilted his to the side and glanced behind them, hoping she would get his drift. She did and raced behind them to grab the mop headed boy hidden in the trees. "Is this it?" Kuanja nodded.

"He looks familiar….Do I know him?" Akuna questioned.

"Hm…someone…isn't that the brother? What was his name?" Kuanja wondered out loud.

"What have you done to me sister?" The boy asked with an accent.

Akuna smiled. "This will be fun."

Kuanja grinned back.

"What are YOU grinning at?" His smile faded.

* * *

Silverwing013: So the new gal in this story goes by the name of Mikko Songs. Looks like Hiei's mating season is going to cause a small problem, won't it? Course, there are more reasons behind his liking for this girl. No one shall know about that one until Hiei finds out for himself. She is certainly being chased by quite a few people. King Enma and that number seven of his, Akuna and Kuanja, Koenma is going after her….Man, what is so interesting about this girl that they're all going after her? 

Niana Kuonji- I didn't forget u-scratches back of head- how in the heck did the comp erase ur name and me not notice? Considering ur like my fav author, reveiwed on mine, so were obviously a big factor in me posting up this story finally. –scratches head more- oh well, I doubt I'll figure out how the comp did that-shrugs-. The whole bit about the talking between Yukina and Hiei in my other one was intentinal. It was to help show this was the song bit I was allowed to use from hyperaquafairy. Sorry for that. I might change that when I get to that part in this story. Uh…glad I didn't get maimed for not writing this, I think… Yes to Starling, I like the whole ward idea. And also a bit on the fluff head part if u notice that now and later in the story. Hope ya liked this chappie. –psssh- Hiei is acting weird, ain't he:P More on that later.

HieiFan666- Yeah, first chappies never tell u much. I just mostly introduced all the characters in the first one. This chappie, the story starts taking off. Thanks for the OC part, don't get mad on what it starts out like…it IS mating season after all and even Hiei would act weird O.O

Danieru Lee- To the fellow Corn Maiden, Kit, otherwise known to me as just Dani. Yeah, I am growing it out a bit. If I left it as it was, it would be an unfinished 80 pages of almost nothing. I know u luv it, considering what part I gave u in it. Now go get busy and draw ur precious chibis and IRIS. Too bad that doesn't come until The Forbidden Fading. :P We should post all those drawings up, even the Nekoyami one. No matter how much ya'll hate him, he's part of the story. cya at school then crazy.

So there is Hiei's picnic…-blinks- yeah, right. He first refused to talk to her, then he did, acted rude, argued with her, and left in the middle of it. ...Til next chappie. Cya!


	3. One Memory Returns

Silverwing013: Yes, yes. Not mine. Story is. As are the characters. Lets move on.

* * *

Hiei returned back up on the tree branch, watching the others. Humans. He rolled his eyes around at the very thought but continued starring at Mikko. What was it about her?

Mikko sat with the others telling herself that she shouldn't be making friends now. The ones chasing her would catch up soon and she would have to fight, get injured, or run away. Then it would be a matter of time before she would be found again. She had long given up the idea of someone knowing who she was and where she could find her parents. They had tried to stick her in an orphanage a couple times when she asked where she could find her parents. Now, can anyone image her staying there with all this running around, she has mentioned?

She sighed and watched the others playing cards, their own slice of the birthday cake laid off to the side for the moment. _Kurama, the person closest to Hiei, _the wind blew by. Kurama, (the feminine yet masculine looking guy Mikko thought at his looks) as they called him, was pretty good at his game of poker. Almost too good, she thought. Maybe she should teach them one of the card games she had made up so she could play against someone other than the wind. How is it that she has this with the wind? What is it? Did she get it from one of her parents or something? She thought she probably would never find out.

"Not again! How do you keep winning Kurama?" Kuwabara said throwing down his cards in defeat. The rest of them followed suit.

"Does anyone know any other card game we can play?" Botan asked the others. They shook their heads. "What about you Mikko?"

Mikko was startled that anyone would ask, like they had been friends for years, but she shrugged. "A few. Mostly I invented them."

"Tell us one then. We don't know any others." Botan said to me.

She thought a while on wether she should be making friends like this and then started explaining Blind Luck while the wind told her _Hiei's watching you from the tree._

Kuwabara was ecstatic about Blind Luck. "This is like beating Urameshi at Janken." He started laughing loudly. "I am the Champion! Yukina, if you need any help I'llOww!" He rubbed his head and glared at Yusuke whose own eyes glared at Kuwabara. Yusuke sat back down with Keiko arguing with him and Kuwabara still glaring at him. Then Kuwabara muttered, "Sore loser."

"AHHHH!" Boom boom bang Bash! Kuwabara was flat on the ground with gigantic bruises all over his face and groaning in pain.

Yukina quickly glanced to see if Kuwabara was okay. "Are you okay Kazuma?"

Kuwabara immediately popped back up and said, "I'm fine!"

The others laughed at his sudden energy. Mikko blinked her eyes at them; trying to understand were his sudden brust of energy came from. Girls probably, she thought, either a gentleman or a bit of a pervert.

_King Enma's son is coming to see you. _The wind drifted by. Who was King Enma's son? Prince obviously, she thought, but who? And why? Maybe I should get out of here before he comes.

"Why not showing us another one Mikko?" Botan said eager to stop any other arguments between the two for a while.

Hummm…it wouldn't hurt asking her would it? She's treated me like a friend, Mikko thought gladly at the thought of a friend. She guessed it wouldn't hurt. "Who's King Enma's son?"

Everyone starred at me with open mouths. Mikko looked at each of them around her. Finally-

"How do you know Koenma?" Botan yelled, still stunned.

"Is that his name?" Mikko asked as Botan and the others sweat dropped.

"Mortals aren't supposed to know about the Spirit World." She said startled yet about Mikko 'knowing' this.

"Spirit World?" Mikko asked.

"Botan!" Yusuke bonked her in the head. "Oww!"

But Mikko barely heard them……………………………………………..

"You did what?" A large man stood in front of a little girl, barely four or so, with a beautiful woman behind her. The little girl was just as tall as his smallest toe, maybe. A council sat behind the man not really shocked at the news but eyeing the larger man with some wariness. A teen stood next to the large man, looking curiously between the man and the lady standing behind the child protectively.

"I fell in love with him. His wife died when giving birth to his son and I helped him." The lady said, giving out the facts straight toward him.

"Maybe a little too well! Is this the result?" he said pointing to the little girl.

"This," she said angrily, "is my daughter."

"She is not your daughter! You can have offspring with another of your kind up in the Spirit World, Zephyr. But you are not a Mortal!"

The woman, Zephyr, said nothing in reply, just starred up at the large man. "You have one of two choices. One is that the result_Zephyr glared at him with that word_er…daughter will be killed and you can be allowed to stay up in the Spirit World but without any privileges of going down to the Human World. The other is that you would become Mortal and condemned to live on the Human World with that short lifespan."

Zephyr looked up at the large man and stated clearly, "My daughter will not be killed. I have no regrets."

"Very well." The large man picked up a paper, rather sadly and determinately, and wrote upon it while saying, "Hereby proclaimed by King Enma that Zephyr shall be condemned to the Human World as a Mortal. Sentenced from Code 64 Section 227…." He stamped the paper after finishing up with it and handed it to the boy next to him.

"See that they make it back to the Human World, Koenma. Even though I'd rather the result be killed off." The teen boy next to the large man nodded and sucked once on his pacifier. "Yes, father."

The little girl looked up at Zephyr, "Mommy. Can we go home now? Jin-Jin and I want to go to the beach."

"Yes," Zephyr smiled benignly at her daughter, "can't disappoint the two of you now can I?"

Deciding to be nice to the large man, the little girl turned back around to the King and his son and gave a cute little wave of her hand. "Goodbye mister. I get to go to the beach with Jin-Jin today. Mister?" The King was gone. He had left.

The little girl looked at his son. "Is your Daddy mad at me and my Mommy?"

Koenma looked down at the little girl, leaned down to pat her on the head, and offered a weak smile; then looked up at Zephyr. "Shall we go now?"

Zephyr nodded and followed him out of the room with her daughter's hand in hers.

"Mommy! I just remembered! Jin-Jin gave me a nickname too! He says Michelle is too pla-pla-uh plain and doesn't de-cribe me."

"That's nice of your brother Michelle. But don't you like the name I gave you?" Her mom said, looking distracted.

"I guess…Jin-Jin says my nickname is Mikko! Mikko Songs be'cuse I like music so much."

"That's great Michelle."

A blue head popped out from behind the door. Can't see who it was before Koenma looked at them and shook his head no. Koenma leaned closer to Zephyr and spoke softly, "You know what this means don't you?"

"She gets to live with me."

"No. The other part."

Zephyr looked down. "Yes, I know."

"Well at lest we know why there wasn't another one four years ago, when that young fire demon was born. We lost track of him somehow though. This is the first female one we have had of their kind."

…………………………………………………………….

The memory ended. Wow. I can't remember anything before I was six though, Mikko thought wildly. That was when I was four. My mom wasn't a mortal? Was. Now she's a mortal, wherever she is. Who was my dad? I have a brother? Jin-Jin. But that was a nickname. What was his real name? What did he look like? Mikko Songs is a nickname my brother gave me…but why do I refer myself to others as Mikko instead of Michelle? That's the only thing I could remember before about my past. I just figured it was my real name. And what was Koenma and Zephyr, my mom, worried about? Maybe they were worried if King Enma would change his mind. And who was that behind the curtain? I was a kind of _what_, exactly? All these questions and more shall go unanswered for quite some time.

"Mikko? Are you alright?" Yusuke said.

She told him, "Fine." As I could be, she added in her head. So, King Enma's son Koenma was coming. Getting back to what she was thinking before…What if Enma changed his mind from that trial and Mikko was to be killed? I better leave, she thought. Mikko thought she couldn't take any more chances.

"I have to get going now," She said standing up to leave.

"But how do you know about King Enma and Koenma?" Botan said anxiously.

"I just remembered something.which wasn't the whole truth, she thoughtI really have to get going now."

Mikko looked at Kurama, 'the person closest to Hiei' as the wind put it, as she left. "Tell Hiei he doesn't have to hide and watch me will you?"

* * *

Hiei blinked twice as he heard the comment made by Mikko to Kurama. How did she know? How did she know he was up here watching her? I wasn't watching her, I was watching other things, not her. He told himself this even though he knew it was a downright lie. Why did he feel the danged need to watch this human girl? 

Hiei watched Mikko leave the rest of the group and silently followed her. He wondered exactly how she know he was watching again and if she could tell if he was following her. Well I hope she can't, he thought, putting up his cloaking to hide his presence. He hasn't been caught watching Yukina yet and it would be rather embarrassing to be caught looking at _her_.

* * *

Botan remained stunned at Mikko knowing about King Emma and Koenma when Koenma came up from behind her. 

"Hey Koenma." Yusuke called.

"Botan."

"Ahh! Oh Koenma. I was just thinking about something." Botan laughed nervously.

"She left, didn't she, Botan?" Koenma asked.

"huh?" How did he know alreadly?

Koenma sighed. "I'll have to look for her again."

"Hey Koenma. Do you mean Mikko?" Kuwabara asked. Then he snickered over the next comment with Yusuke, "Hiei's girl. Never knew the shrimp even knew what a girl was."

"Mikko?" Koenma looked confused for a second. For someone he thought had lost their memory after what happened to them he couldn't see how they would remember a nickname their brother gave them. "I suppose their name could be Mikko."

"What do you mean, you suppose?" Botan asked. Koenma sighed. This wasn't an issue to speak about in front of the others.

"Botan, follow me please." He walked off to the side of the woods with Botan.

"What is it Koenma?"

"'Mikko' lost her memory when she was six. Mikko Songs was a nickname her brother gave her. I don't know how she remembered her nickname, but her real name is Michelle Sato or known as Autumn Breeze. I believe you know whom I'm talking about."

Botan gasped. "That girl is the… the other…other one?" She remembered glancing at Koenma after his father left to ask if she could meet Michelle, but he had shaken her off.

Koenma grimly nodded. "That's right."

And their conversation continued.

* * *

"Wonder what they're talking about. It's been a while." Yusuke wondered out loud. 

"Puu!"

"Probably Mikko." Kurama thought. "They left when her name was mentioned."

Moments later, "What's pacifier breath looking for her for?" Kuwabara said using Yusuke's usual comment on Koenma's looks.

"I'm _so _glad to hear that Kuwabara." Kuwabara paled and turned around.

"uh…Hey Koenma! Didn't notice you were back." Kuwabara said.

"Obviously." Koenma said with a sour look. "But I have been standing here for a while."

Kuwabara's face went red and turned to face the others, whom were stifling laughs. "How come you guys didn't tell me?"

"I'll tell you why." Yusuke said grinning at him. "It was worth seeing that look on your face."

"Urameshi!"

"Stop being so mean Yusuke," Keiko said to him like he was a little kid.

"It's just Kuwabara." Yusuke gave a slight wave of his hand to dismiss this comment.

"Anyway," Koenma interrupted. "If any of you see Mikko again send her to come and talk with me. Or Botan," He said on afterthought. "She can be sure that Mikko gets to Spirit World."

"Lucky her." Kuwabara said. "You want to chat and she gets to come up."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that Kuwabara." Koenma said sarcastically before he left.

"So Botan. Is she scheduled to die or something to get a chat up there?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't say." Botan said.

"So you know? Come on, what's he got to talk to her for?" Yusuke pressed.

Botan covered her mouth determinedly. "Yusuke," Kurama said, "she obviously can't say. Even thought we can wonder, it isn't our place to know."

Botan uncovered her mouth. "Thank you Kurama."

* * *

So, my mother was what of what exactly? Was she a demon or something, Mikko wondered. Maybe this wind thing comes from her side. She smiled to herself and had the wind make music around her. She started to sing the vocal part 

_o/' I felt so alone, so alone  
_With tears about to fall o/'

but then stopped and frowned to herself.

Maybe she should have stayed there to see Koenma. She could have asked on who her mother was. Jin-Jin. Her father. Why she couldn't remember anything before she was six, counting out the one she just had this afternoon. And that could be a fake memory. Then again, she doubted it. It seemed real enough to her. Maybe it came to her because Koenma was so close to her. Or even because the Spirit World was mentioned. I don't really want anymore disturbing memories that I don't understand. She looked back and then decided she wouldn't go back to see if he was there. It could be that Koenma's father changed his mind and Mikko didn't really want to chance it. She started back up on singing the vocal part of the wind's song.

_o/' Stars twinkled softly  
__High in the dark  
__They felt so far away  
__So far away  
__Until I met you o/'_

The word you were held as if a dove to be freed from a cage. With a smile from the effortless note, Mikko ended it, to unlock the cage, closed her eyes and listened for the echo of her voice. It came back, just as beautifully as it came out. She took a breath to start up the chorus but then the wind sent her a message. Mikko let out her breath, opened her eyes open again, smiled slightly, and turned around and stood still from walking to call out….

* * *

Hiei flirted in and out of the trees. Mikko had started singing as she was walking, stopped and started up again. God, he had never heard anything like that voice. The notes came out so simple and pure, but there was so much emotion put into the song. Hiei didn't know much about music, but the song was…he couldn't say. There were no words. The words almost fit what he felt everyday. Crazy. He shook his head to shake out the crazy thoughts. Curiously Hiei could almost hear the wind singing along. That's crazy. Or is it? Hiei remembered back to when she said that thing about the wind telling her. Maybe she wasn't as human as she looked if that was true. Hiei glanced back down at her again to see her standing still facing where he was in the tree. It seemed she was smiling at something. Hiei looked around to see what she was smiling at and didn't see anything. Then she called out… 

"Hey Hiei!"

He almost fell out of the tree. How did she know! How in the three worlds did she know!

"If you're going my way, why not you come down and join me! No reason not to!"

Hiei glanced around to see if anyone he knew was around and then jumped down about five feet or so away from her. He glanced around again; glad not even Kurama was here. The fools busy hanging around humans anyway, he thought scornfully.

She started walking waiting for him to talk or say something. After about half a block, she gave up on waiting. And he was still staying five feet away from her. What? Am I contagious?

"So, do you want to talk about anything Hiei?" she asked.

"Hn. How in hell did you know I was watching you?" Then he muttered off to the side, "And following you?"

"Following me? Specifically?" Mikko wondered in awe. He liked her? Wow! The first person to like her in a long while. If you didn't count the parents and brother she didn't even remember. Mikko frowned at the thought. Wish I could remember them, she thought ruefully.

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and looked the other way deliberately avoiding the question. Oh! He's so cute when he does that, Mikko thought happily inside her head. Then he glanced back at her, noticing her frown and sadness from earlier. "What's bugging you?"

Oh yeah. The people I don't even remember. That's all. Nothing that important. "Hn. Avoiding _your_ problems?"

Hiei inched closer in curiosity. "Avoiding _yours_?"

Mikko glanced away from him, enforcing Hiei's curiosity to that he scooted about a foot closer to her. Hiei, surprised at being even that daring starred quietly at her instead of speaking. They were now a couple of feet apart from each other as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"I don't know who I am!" Mikko cried out miserably stopping in the middle of walking.

Hiei stopped as well, standing in front of her. She doesn't know who she is? That's a stupid statement, he though dully and said calmly to her, "Your Mikko Songs."

To Hiei's utter surprise, this statement only caused her to shout out more. "No! I don't know who I am!" Then remembering what Kuanja and Akuna said to her as one of her first memories, "Or even _what_ I am."

"Hn." Maybe the _what_ was demon or something or other, Hiei thought looking at the human girl. Could that be what makes her unusual? He took a long look at her. No, she looks plenty human.

"Why am I even bothering trusting you like this? I'll just have to run from everyone any day now. I _never_ get this close to someone," Mikko starts to walk past Hiei, whom stops her in her path.

She sighed and looked up at Hiei. "I don't want to _have_ _to_ _move_ you Hiei."

"Run away from _everyone_?" Hiei questioned, then thought, _have_ _to_ _move_ me? Like I can be moved that easily, he thought sarcastically.

"I doubt you actually _could_ move me."

"I can't bother getting close to someone. Something inside of me tells me to stay away. I have no past." Hiei blinked at her. No past? What the heck does that mean? But he knew what she meant by not getting close to someone. It was the reason why he didn't tell Yukina who he was or tried to keep Kurama away….

"Stay away from me, Hiei. It's nothing but trouble. Don't come to see me ever again," she said in a cold, hard voice, demanding to be stern. She backed away from him as a humongous blast of wind pushed at him. It was strong enough to push any mere mortal easily across the street, but only moved Hiei a couple of feet away.

As the wind pushed him away he looked at Mikko's backside running down the street, not once looking back at Hiei. Hiei considered that an insult. Why is she running away from me? For some reason, he didn't like the idea that she was specifically running from him. "Mikko!" He called after her in the hope she would turn around, the hope he didn't even know he had.

He angrily turned away from her running form and kicked at an invisible piece of dirt. What did he care what she did? He didn't, he told himself. I'm getting _way_ too damn sentimental, he thought angrily; first by hanging around the mortal loving Kurama; putting up with Yusuke, dimwit, and company; and now this.

"She can stay away if she wants," Hiei muttered abruptly at her retreating back and then turned away again to angrily stalk off in the opposite direction. "She can do whatever the hell she wants."

Hiei was so distracted that he didn't notice a figure by the tree until he reached it and glared up at the damn figure that watched the whole damn thing.

"You!" He accused the figure. And the figure chuckled down at Hiei. "Hiei, do you _like_ her?"

And Hiei grumbled furiously under his breath, as the figure chuckled some more.

* * *

Silverwing013: Part of Mikko's history pops up. Now to all you ppl who thought she was a demon...if you still see it that way, i'm sorry for ur stupidity. Cause i about came right out and said what she is. sigh. some ppl...ah well. Lets see, what was i saying? Oh yeah, Hiei had someone watching him...oh, oh, oh! I know who it is! course i do, don't i? I can be a real ditz if i wanna be. 

Corn Maidens. I added them to my fav authors list. This is a colaberation between me and dani. so if anyone wants to look at that crazy side of me...ya can. The only story is If I Were A Lazy Human.

Niana Kuonji- r u suggusting i take the annonymous reviews Niana? Anyway, yes, it is Jin. Happy? I'll hand u a bag of lemon drops, or do u prefer cookies, or another type of junkie? i could give u gum since i gave it up...

Tsume-Hiei luver- of course i'll continue. I've been working on it longer that anyone of you guys could know. I think I started typing parts of it back in september...anyway, yes it is updated.

HieiFan666- i hope u picked up on what Mikko really is in this chappie...if not it gets futher clarification in later chappies. i know it gets more interesting. I had to explain about the whole story the other day just to get someone to understand one part of it. it gets real involved and u have to understand it from the beginning. but it makes perfect sense as it goes along...at least it does to me and dani anyway, u get to read more like u wanted.

Danieru Lee- yes, her stubborn streak...ha. had to stick it in there. bet u can't wait until they have the big arguement in that one part can u? man, those suckers r stubborn for nearly three pages with kurama's gut about to burst from laughter...and i know u luv it. I mean, u hate stalkers and get to pulverize some of them in this...perfect for u. just don't have a major part in the first third of the story...sorry ya know u added in more. cya at school my fellow Corn Maiden.

Silverwing013: I'm posting this chappie before the band trip to denver...so, some reviews i won't see soon and the next chappie won't be up for a while due to me having a fun time up in the mountains sorry, but a girl's gotta have her fun in life. cya all with the next chappie next week i hope i'll try posting on...march 15th. Well around then...could be the 14th, 15th, or 16th. I could get busy with make up work.


	4. One Kiss, King Enma Gets Pissed

Silverwing013: um, hi! i think u all can figure out that i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...like i've said before...this story i type hereis all mine.

* * *

After Kurama had helped out Botan with not spilling with whatever it was, he took after Hiei, whom he had felt chase after Mikko. Interesting, he thought as he followed Mikko's path from about a block behind her, walking at a leisurely pace.

About a block or two from the park, Kurama noticed that Mikko stopped twice. The second time she turned around, Kurama looked at her to she if she was looking at him. He usually didn't spy on people like this.

To his relief and surprise, she called up at Hiei up in the trees and asked him to walk with her. Kurama slid over to the darkness of the trees to avoid being seen by Hiei, whom was glancing around before standing a-ways from Mikko. For a while all they were doing was walking down the sidewalk nearly five feet away from each other.

Kurama followed and noticed that they were now talking, glancing away from each other, and looking back. He could have sworn that Hiei moved closer to her. For a while after, nothing happened. Then he could hear Mikko cry out from a block away, "I don't know who I am!"

Hiei moved in front of Mikko and Kurama could barely see the top of his black spiky hair. Hiei must have said something to her because Kurama could hear her call out again, "No! I don't know who I am!"

Then Kurama almost couldn't hear her next words, "Or even _what_ I am."

For a while after he could hear those two statements, there seemed to be a scuffle of some sort between the two as he walked closer to the pair. He stood next to a trunk of a tree keeping in the shadow, close enough now to hear them.

"Stay away from me, Hiei. It's nothing but trouble. Don't come to see me ever again," Mikko said in a harsh voice.

Kurama's eyes widened when a huge blast of wind came blowing right at Hiei, moving him a couple of feet backwards and Mikko ran off, away from Hiei. I don't know how she did that bit with the wind; but I think, Kurama thought, that in Hiei terms that Hiei had just been '_dumped_.'

I don't think Hiei liked that. "Mikko!" he shouted at her. Hiei then turned around and kicked at the ground, walking in Kurama's direction, muttering back at Mikko, "She can stay away if she wants."

Hiei turned back around, away from her again, "She can do whatever the hell she wants." Yes, I don't think Hiei liked that at all, Kurama thought.

Hiei then noticed Kurama at the base of the tree. "You!" He accused Kurama.

Kurama chuckled as he said, "Hiei, do you _like_ her?"

Hiei muttered furiously under his breath and Kurama chuckled again at him. So he does.

"I don't! Don't you dare think otherwise!"

"Oh," Kurama came out from under the shade of the tree, easily falling in step with Hiei. "To late for that."

Hiei growled menacingly.

"So," Kurama said, wanting to see Hiei's next reaction. "You wouldn't mind if I took her out?"

Hiei gasped loudly; surprised that Kurama would even ask and then glared at Kurama. "I won't fall for _that_ bait Kurama. _You_ better not fall anytime soon though."

To Kurama's utter amazement, Hiei had his sword to his neck. I didn't even see that happen. Has he gotten that much faster or is it because of Mikko? Kurama wondered, and then thought on how Hiei said the last statement, "_You_ better not fall anytime soon though." A double statement. Was that for not to fall on his sword? That would mean that Hiei cared about him if something dangerous were to happen to him. Or it could go the other way. That Hiei didn't want Kurama to fall for Mikko. I think it's the second option, he thought rather sadly. They just met and I already think he prefers that young human girl. Odd. But, recalling the wind, Mikko was also a bit odd.

"Hiei, I don't think I'll fall for her. But I think you might have."

Hiei growled, glaring at Kurama, while pressing the sword into Kurama's neck. "No. Remember Kurama, I have _no_ friends."

Kurama eyed the sword carefully on the last statement. "Why is it that you keep others at bay, Hiei?"

Hiei smirked and gave a little dry laugh at Kurama. "Go right ahead. Maybe after you get killed from getting close to me, then you'll find out why."

He pressed the sword closer to Kurama. He isn't really thinking of killing me, Kurama thought incredulously. Then he heard Hiei say seriously,

"Hn. Why do you think I don't _tell_ Yukina who I am?. . . She'll want to get close to me you idiot."

And with that last statement Hiei vanished.

Kurama rubbed his neck where a small scar had formed from Hiei pressing his sword there. What made him so touchy? He's never really told me _why_ he keeps Yukina at bay, Kurama realized with surprise. Does he plan on killing anyone that gets close to him? No, otherwise he would have killed me. Or even Mikko. He seems to have fallen very much for her. And Hiei's not really used to emotions, Kurama thought with a chuckle, so this really bugs him.

* * *

"Mikko!" She heard called out from behind her.

She was fully prepared to stop and call back at him, but kept running. "Can't…let…those…two…find…out…about…_him_," she panted. "they'll…kill…him…for…sure."

There was no doubt in her mind they would kill him without a thought.

* * *

Hiei kept himself busy the rest of the afternoon by cursing at Kurama's insane timing and slashing at random inert objects that have no way to defend themselves against the sword. Several large boulders shrunk down to pebbles in a matter of minutes from the courtesy of Hiei's blade.

* * *

Mikko dashed around her apartment room, gathering up the few clothes she had and tossing them in a large gym bag. Racing around the room more, several cd's went into the suitcase as well. She almost put her pick, comb, and brush in there when there seemed to be a change of mind and she throw everything back out. Walking over to the window, there was another change of mind and she ran back to stuff the things back inside of the bag again. A blue sweater was forced inside the already full bag with Mikko muttering fircely, "Can't let…-huf huf-…anyone close…-huf-…to me."**

* * *

Late that night:**

Hiei stood, starring into the darkness of the park, deep in thought. Slightly annoyed at the piece of song that emerged into his head at times. He had other things to think about.

* * *

The wind pushed her impatiently from behind. Where are you bringing me? _Ask no questions, receive no answers._

* * *

Hiei felt a presence nearby and lifted up his eyes to see who it was who dared to interrupt his thinking. An invisible hand was prodding a familiar shape along toward him. His eyes narrowed, as the shape grew closer. How dare she come to him, after running away? He was still feeling an unfamiliar anger at her running away. I don't need this crap, he thought with a growl. Sad eyes looked up at him and whispered softly, "Hiei."

"Get away from me, girl," he growled, turning away from her eyes and walking off.

A gentle tap reached his shoulder. "I said, GET AWAY!" Hiei wheeled around angrily. Sad eyes looked at him again. Damn this infernal human girl! He walked off in the other direction.

"Hiei!" This would be the second time he's left me, Mikko thought. "Hiei…I'm sorry," she said quietly at his retreating back, thinking he hadn't heard.

Hiei stopped. "_Sorry_? You're _Sorry_?" He snarled through bite teeth. "Waste your human apologies elsewhere."

Mikko winced slightly from his tone. "I just didn't want to see you hurt, Hiei. There's some people after me and I just don't…get close to other people because of that."

Hiei stopped. This…this statement. The reason for chasing away Kurama, the reason for not saying anything to Yukina, the reason why he couldn't afford another person to worry about.

The Forbidden Hunters.

The very people who hunted him down his whole childhood. He knew of his sister, went back to find her, found his parents and several others dead, and didn't know where Yukina went. Then he met Kurama. Kurama seemed more attached to Hiei than the other people he was working with. And now he had Mikko to worry about.

If the Forbidden Hunters ever found him…he could easily imagine what would happen to them. They were easily much, much stronger than Hiei could take on. A fact Hiei detested strongly. Thanks to the help of a certain Jagan eye, however, Hiei knew the Forbidden Hunters had been having trouble hunting him down.

"Hiei?" Mikko said worriedly. "Are you okay?" She stepped forward toward him and gently brushed aside some stray bangs so that he looked up at her.

Hiei took a quick step backwards from her, puzzled at this action. "Wha-Why'd you do that?"

"Because I was worried about you! You stop and just stare into air for…for how long!" She threw her hands up in her slight anger. "And…and…."

"No." Hiei stepped toward her. "Why'd you do this?" His hand floated up and casually moved aside her bangs and tucked the strands behind her ear, looking into her eyes.

"I…I dunno."

Hiei looked down and strode over to a park bench and sat down. Mikko felt it would be odd if she just stood there, so she followed him over and sat next to him.

"What makes you think I couldn't just fight them?" Hiei asked after a while.

Mikko eyed his sword and then back up at Hiei. "I dunno. They're pretty strong."

Hiei growled, "I can take them."

"No!" Mikko cried out. "Don't!"

Hiei looked up in astonishment. The first time he offered someone his help and they didn't want it?

"Akuna and Kuanja are ruthless and will kill anyone near or close to me! I don't remember anything from before I was six and I have a strong feeling that they're the reason for that," Mikko's eyes were wide with fear and pleading.

"All right," Hiei said, calming down. "Don't need to get so worried over-Wait A Minute!" He shouted, realizing what she said. "The Forbidden Hunters!"

Hiei jerked off the bench and stood up. "The Forbidden Hunters! Why are they after you? They only chase after people like me!"

Mikko wanted to shrink at his yelling tones, but didn't. "Well obviously I don't know why, Hiei!"

She stood straightly up to face him. "I told you before, I don't remember who or what I am! I just remembered something this afternoon from before I turned six, and it scared me! I don't _want_ to remember any of those memories! Okay, Hiei? I remembered that King Enma of the Sprit World wants to kill me! I remembered I have a brother but have no idea on who he really is! I remembered that Koenma felt sorry for me! I remembered that my mom is not a mortal! I remembered lots of things that I don't want to! And these two are always chasing me, taunting me, pulverizing me! I can't take it anymore! I can't handle all of this! It's too much!"

She teetered from the effects of her worrying about all that had happened from the day. She was mentally exhausted.

Hiei stood stunned. Koenma? What's he got to do with this? What's with her being chased by the Forbidden Hunters? Without warning at the end of her screaming, she started falling forward onto her knees and slumped forward. Hiei rushed forward and caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Let go! I can stand fine!" She stood up, stubbornly pushing herself up from the ground. Hiei backed up.

"Well, if you're fine, I'll be going," Hiei snapped. Twice he's offered help and she didn't want it. He felt angry and stupid at even doing such a thing.

"No! Hiei, don't go! I'm sorry," Mikko said. She was sorry. It was just getting to be too much these days. Those two would catch up with her anytime now and she went off with Hiei and became friends. She would have to leave and…oddly she found didn't want to leave Hiei.

"Oh, is it back to the apologizing business again Mikko?" Hiei said, "You know I was out here thinking about how I shouldn't have another person this close to me or when the Forbidden Hunters do find me, they'll just kill them. My sister, Yukina; Kurama; and now you. But all of you need to stay away," Hiei wandered down the path.

"At least you have _somebody_, Hiei!" Mikko called after him, barely able to contain her jealousy. "I've had _nobody_ as far back as I can remember! Not one who has taken interest in me until today! And that was you! Today was the best day of my life! Because for once, I had someone! And not only that, it was someone I really liked! I pushed you away because I thought it would be best if we had never met if Akuna and Kuanja came sniffing around! But it only hurt more to not be with you! And you're just going to walk away! In a few days, they _will_ find me and I'm not sure that I really want to run away anymore! At this moment, I don't care if they catch me! No matter what they do to me!"

Mikko tottered where she stood, starring at his back. "Stop that," Hiei said irritated, not turning around. "You'll just fall again."

"Then you come over here and stop me, if you give a care! But I doubt you do!" She shouted as loud as she could, wobbling harder where she stood. She fell forward once more and saw that Hiei had made no move to help. Well, I'll just ask the wind for help then, she thought stubbornly. But the wind did nothing, as if waiting for something or someone else to do it.

She closed her eyes a moment before she hit dirt and nothing happened. She opened one eye and found herself barely and inch above the dirt. She opened the other eye cautiously and saw Hiei holding her up from off the ground, not looking straight at her. He helped her up onto the bench and said roughly, "Here."

He sat next to her until she would appear fine. He glared up at the nighttime sky, not paying attention to her. Mikko looked up at him. She sighed and leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder. He continued to glare at the starry sky more determinedly. She looked up at the sky along with him. After some time of him ignoring her, she took his hand in hers and said before he could object, "I really am sorry. It's just that memory from before has gotten me more confused than before on who I am."

She felt him move slightly but couldn't tell if he was paying attention. She continued on, "The wind told me that Koenma was coming to find me and I was worried that his father had ordered him to kill me after that memory. I rushed off before Koenma could find me and you were following me."

She paused, taking a breath. Hiei thought, so that's what that was about from earlier when she just sat there, starring. "In my memory, Koenma asked my mother, Zephyr was her name by the way, if she knew what keeping me alive meant. He didn't seem too happy about the whole thing. Hiei, are you listening?"

"Hn." Was Hiei's reply. Zephyr…the name sounded familiar. Where had he heard it?

"I guess your listening…it'd be nice to know who I am exactly. Hiei, why do they chase you? Is it something to do with who you are? You don't have to answer if you don't want, but I figured if they chase after both of us, we have something they want, like something to do with who we are."

Hiei sat starring down at her head. He had moved to look at her when she was talking before. "Power. They're after power. And The Forbidden Child usually has the some of the most power inside a person."

Forbidden Child…the same thing Akuna and Kuanja called her all the time? Mikko still had her head rested on Hiei's shoulder, looking at the sky.

"What exactly is a Forbidden Child?"

"I've heard it described that I wasn't supposed to be born. But, in my case, a fire demon doesn't exactly fit in a city full of ice maidens. I was thrown off the island only hours after I was born. Some years later after me being tossed off, the Forbidden Hunters killed my parents. Hn. I still had my sister though…I got my Jagan eye to find her, but…"

Hiei trailed off. Opening up wasn't a key point of his. But it felt so…right at this moment. How could he open up so much to this human girl? "The guy who gave me the eye to find her told me I could never tell her who I am as long as he is alive. So since I can't find him, Yukina doesn't know I'm her brother she has been searching for."

Mikko looked up at Hiei saddened by his predicament. "Oh Hiei. That must be terrible. Her looking so hard for you and you for her. And then when you find her, you can't say anything. And so she's still looking when you're standing right there in front of her."

"Hn. I got used to it." Hiei said, his voice suddenly hard and colder.

"I bet whoever my brother is, he's looking for me. And since I have lost all memory from before I was six…I have no idea of who he is. All I know is that I called him Jin-Jin. And I don't know exactly who my parents are either."

Hiei remembered back to the Dark Tournament to the Wind Master, Jin. Not wanting to give her false hope, he said nothing. But promised himself to find Jin with his Jagan later and see if it was him.

Mikko then asked, "I don't know much about friendship and all that or even you much; but would you consider us friends, Hiei?"

Hiei was startled at this. Too dangerous to have people that close to me. But there's already Kurama. And his sister to protect from the danger. They already chase Mikko though, would it make a difference? No. It doesn't really matter if they already chased her before or after this. This just felt right. Before he lost his nerve, Hiei did what felt right.

"Mikko?" He leaned down toward her face. Her eyes looked into his with the unasked question and answer. Mikko drew closer to Hiei and their mouths locked into a kiss. His tongue lightly tasted her mouth and her tongue barely grazed his own lips.

They parted from the kiss and looked at each other in silence. Hiei felt an unknown joy, hope, and happiness flow through his body and he suddenly felt connected to her more than anyone else before.

They starred at each other in slight awe and wonder. Seconds ticked by into minutes of silence. Hiei stood up slowly and gave his hand to her, not quite sure what just happened. She took it and pulled herself off the bench.

"This time there won't be any running. I'll _have_ _to_ bring you home this time."

"I wasn't planning on running, mister." She poked him playfully, now struck out of her wonderment. "I told you why I ran last time. I feel no need to run from you now."

Hiei and Mikko walked down the sidewalk together. "Well now, since you ran last time girl, I'll need directions," he said playing along for the moment.

"No directions, Hiei," she looked up at him at his surprise, her now green eyes full of challenge.

"Let's race. Ready, set, go!" She said this quickly before sticking out her tongue and running off down the street, laughing as she went.

Hiei stood slightly shocked at this action, and then smiled. If she wants to play around, then it's game. He grinned and twitched his fingers in anticipation. A human girl can't stay ahead for long, even with the head start. Mikko reached the corner of the street and turned right, turning her head, "Hiei! No one told me you were as slow as a snail!" Laughing she disappeared from his regular sight. Time to go. She'll pay for that remark. Slow as a snail, please.

Within no time Hiei caught up with her and glanced over at her surprised face. "Slow as a snail, huh? You look more like the snail to me." He smirked at her and continued on down the road, already at the next corner when she got over her shock. "Hiei! You cheat!"

She heard his quick laugh after she shouted. Nice to hear him laugh, but he must pay. That Jagan eye of his was glowing, the cheat. She gave up on running and had the wind bring her up in the air to speed after Hiei. She swerved around the corner, to see his black blur moving down the street. The cheat will pay. Her own smirk came upon her face as she drew up on him.

"What the-"Hiei muttered as a blast of wind came out of nowhere. He looked behind him. Nothing. Not her. That human girl was far behind him. Maybe he should wait for her….nah. She wanted to start the race without him anyway so she deserved it.

"Hiei" came a teasing voice. "Up here you cheater."

His head whipped upwards to see Mikko flying overhead. "Cheating isn't fair, Hiei. I don't plan on losing to a short head of fluff." She took off, once more ahead of Hiei.

"Hey!" He yelled out. "You're shorter than I am, girl!"

She snickered with the faint sounds of giggles. "I know!" Then she burst out laughing.

Hiei grumbled to himself and then speed off, full blast. How can she go this fast?

He barely kept ahead of her at full blast, but had the feeling she was holding back. At this rate, she could probably have the strength to beat any foe that comes her way, he thought viciously. He would have sworn at his Jagan, but that wasn't such a great idea. All he could do was just be barely ahead of this human girl. Or is she? If the Forbidden Hunters are after her…she probably has some demon side to her. But he didn't feel any. What could make a human worth the Forbidden Hunter's time to chase her?

"My apartment is up there on your left!" Mikko called down to Hiei. She speed up, heading for the apartments. Hiei saw her gaining on him and kicked it up a notch if possible. A small sweat formed on his forehead from keeping up with her. He reached the sidewalk and skid to a halt.

Mikko flew down from above. She grinned at him. "Well that was a good race," she breathed only slightly winded. She scowled, "Even if you did cheat."

"What about you? Looked like you were barely trying up there." Hiei managed out without giving away the strain in his breath.

"Years of practice. Running from those two has its effects." Her breath still came out hard. She raised her hand to wipe a faint bead of perspiration away. Mikko gave him a small peck on the check and smiled brightly, the happiness reaching her eyes, making them shine in a brilliant blue in the darkness of the night. "See you tomorrow then, Hiei!"

Hiei grinned at her, past caring if anyone saw. No one was out here anyway. For some reason, hiding under his shell didn't seem right around her. "See you, girl."

After she shut the door, Hiei felt like he was floating as he walked back to Kurama's house, deciding he would stay in the guest room there. He must have had a slight smile on his face because Kurama asked, "What got you in such a good mood? You didn't kill someone did you?"

Kurama remembered only, oh to well, of Hiei's past smiles. "No. This was much better than killing someone," Hiei spoke.

And Hiei shut his door and tossed himself on the bed to meditate, leaving Kurama to wonder if there was a massacre outside. He never smiles unless someone he hates has been killed by his hand. God, he thought, I don't want to even _hear_ the news tomorrow. Imagine what could be the headlines. A few flashed through his head, none pleasant. With a worried glance at Hiei's door, Kurama headed back for bed.

* * *

"Damn! She disappeared!" Kuanja screamed in anguish when they just reached the city that night.

"What do you mean?" Asked Akuna dangerously.

"Just like the other Forbidden Child disappeared years before."

"Hum…My, my, my. Maybe Forbidden Child met Forbidden Child and found out the secret from hiding from us. That means both of them could be in this city," Akuna said with relish.

"MMH! MHMPH! MMPH!" Came a strangled shout.

Kuanja looked at the boy that was tied up over his shoulder. "He's such a pain, Akuna. May I let him go now?"

"Sure, sure. He'll be cake to find up against the two Forbidden Children," Akuna said, still relishing the thought of getting both of the Forbiddens' powers in one place.

"Finally."

"You'll shan't get away with c'asing me sister!" Came the boy's shout as he ran off to find his sister before they could.

"As if," Akuna rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Beep!" The bondage line for Autumn Breeze flashed with a faint blue glow from the sound.

"NUMBER SEVEN HAS FAILED! SHE'S BONDED!"

"Sir?" Number one asked cautiously.

"FIND OUT WHO IN THE HELL SHE BONDED TO AND KILL THEM BOTH!"

"Both, sir?"

"YES BOTH! SEE TO IT NOW!"

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to," Number one paused,"see to that."

"You better," King Enma growled and Number one gulped as a bow was given to leave the room.

* * *

Silverwing013: oh, yeah...in case any of you guys were wondering...i had a fun time in Cadorado(hell if i know how to say it right and this is how i say it). We played our band music at South High School in Denver if anyone wondered...and they thought we were good. Me and Dani also bought some lemon drops there, we just had to. you should have heard her..."YUM! LEMON DROPS!"rushes over to a bag of lemon drops"um...i forgot what they taste like...Lets buy some!" And now she is eating them as i type...i grab lemon drop as well. Anyway...my notes to you guys out there.

Niana Kuonji- i took anonymous review thinger off and got my first reviewer that isn't logged onto hope ya happie there. um...did u notice u didn't mention anything about the chappie what-so-ever? It's fine...i enjoy u typing to me anyway(i'm a bit crazy but who cares?)

HieiFan666- I feel sorry for u when i get later in the story...she's not a bloody demon! I'm sorry...yes, Jin is kick ass. gotta luv the wind master Cookies to u or lemon drops or whatever u please...Kurama is correct!

Kurayamihikari- u my first anonymous reviewer since i took it off...congrats! glad to know u luv my story by the way...i work hard...sometimes anyway. There's a lot of explaining now and later...makes things not so clear...Anyway, u get to see the figure that watched Hiei...isn't Kurama keeping a close eye on his 'friend'?

sadandlonely- i keep typing and posting...i try not to take too long...

Koyshiri- A NEW CHAPPIE! happie now? oh and thank u

Silverwing013: so Kurama is keeping the eye on Hiei, there are new pebbles where there used to be huge rocks(thanks to Hiei), Jin is now no longertied up withAkuna and Kuanja, and King Enma has gotten real pissed off...when does Number Seven pop in again? Who in the heck knows, right?


	5. Minding Arguments

Silverwing013: Once again, not mine. Stupid disclaimers. The story is all mine! Muh-ha-ha-ha! Okay, I'm done. Wait, no. Bit longer than usual. I had to fit a part in to make sense instead of spliting it into the next chappie. Okay, now I'm done.

**

* * *

The next day:**

Music pounded into Mikko's ears from her CD player tucked inside her pocket. She warmed up to the slow music that started the song. A slow kick here, some unhurried punches there.

"_Hello Number Seven," Council member One greeted into the square screen._

"_Hey One," Seven said back._

"_Any luck with finding Autumn Breeze?"_

"_No. She's gunna be a tricky one to find. I'm going with my sixth sense for now, which is telling me to stay up near the karaoke place up here at the amusement park."_

"Right," One sighed on the other side.

The music speeded up and her moves became of a quicker tempo.

"_Any luck with Two?"_

"_None at all," One sighed again, probing his temple. "He's been with the King the longest of us all and remains steadfast that King Enma will change…or the fact Number Two has turned a blind eye at all of terrible events Enma has caused in the past few years. Believe it or not, Enma used to be more pleasant about…what, two or three centuries ago?"_

"_Number Two is just too old to be around that long. I can't believe King Enma was actually pleasant in his old days…. I mean…look at the guy now."_

"_He wasn't always pleasant, just nicer back then. He got real nasty about…not even twenty years ago. Maybe it was only 16 or 17 years ago…?"_

_Number Seven leaned forward at the screen. "Ya know plenty well I wasn't around then. I just came in when I was young with this sixth sense of mine. I'm a human, not some god that lives forever for the three worlds sakes. Not like some people."_

_One snickered. "I guess you have a problem with gods then, don't you?"_

"_Yeah. Especially a big fat one that does nothing but scream."_

Mikko's arms and feet were flying out in a blur at an invisible opponent. Concentration poured onto her face with every move.

_One looked seriously at Seven through the screen, "He isn't just about screaming and yelling. I should find that trial from several years back for you, just so you can see why he changed so much. Hell, I doubt even Koenma knows about it."_

_Seven looked up through the screen. "Koenma doesn't know? He might have to know something that vital if we are going to throw Ki—"_

"_Shhhh!" Number One glanced around and a couple of times behind his shoulders before looking back at Seven._

The wind formed two small forked knives at her hands, she flew up to the air, and in a flick of her wrists, the wind-made weapons thunk lightly on the tree trunk, about 100 feet away inside the one foot circled target. Years of practice helped her aim, though it wasn't nearly enough to destroy what Hiei called the Forbidden Hunters.

"_Whoops, sorry. Do you think that Koenma is ready if we do put this plan through?"_

"_I don't know Number Seven. He handles quiet a few of his fathers papers lately and doesn't appear to have too much trouble," Number One breathed outward in worry. "And it all depends on if Number Two joins our cause. But if we speak but one word of treason, our limbs will be torn piece by piece, heads chopped off, and the rest of the regular charges against that."_

"_But One, its more like he's pulled treason on us than us on him. After all these vital facts we have found about his past doings…how can one consider him a reasonable King?"_

_There was a long pause. "I know."_

Not giving herself praise for the moment at her aim, she stayed a few inches above the ground, kept to the up-tempo beat; aiming throws and kicks at the unseen opponent.

"_Any new news since I left from up there One?"_

"_You were a bit late in finding Autumn Breeze," Number One smiled ruefully. "She's already bonded."_

Twirl, kick out, swing back to the side, punch, throw-up-the-arms block, and duck down, put hands on the ground, kick out, spin legs under hands, stand up, twirl, and kick again. The beat kept her rhythm going.

"_Great," Number Seven rolled eyes at the screen, "let me guess…kill the one she's bonded to as well?"_

_Number One grinned half heartedly, "Yeah."_

"_Whoopee. I'm sure I'm up to killing someone of her strength and then a person she has picked out for bondage…? I'm sure I could do that…in a nightmare. Any idea on who she has bonded to?"_

After a few more songs (if you call an hour worth of songs a few), Mikko smiled slightly from the exhilaration of this morning's practice. Her practice consisted of lessons taken at other schools, her fights from the two chasing her, and her own spunk thrown in there. Such as the wind movements, swaying from the beat, and a couple dance moves tossed in there. Better to be unpredictable and a moving target was harder to hit. But for her wind-made weapon, her favorite had always been the sword. No idea on why; but she didn't use it often in her battles, afraid the novelty of using it would wear off. Taking the headphones off her head, she practiced over the sword for the next half hour with only the silence of nature and the zing of the sword reaching her ears among a few birds singing through the morning air.

"_None at all. Your sixth sense should lead you on that trail. Course, it won't be hard to spot out one so close to her. She usually isn't open to many people like the rest of her kind."_

_Number Seven glanced up and spoke slowly, "Hey, who is the other one in this generation anyway? I got an odd feeling on it and who knows what that might hold."_

"_The other one, huh? Well, I'll send that information right over to you. Some fire demon…well actually half fire, half ice. He isn't like her at all. Unlike her he hasn't broken any rules in the forbidden section."_

Humming to herself, she thought of seeing Hiei again. Never thought a guy like him would get like this, Mikko rolled her eyes with the thought of his stubbornness during the slight argument from yesterday's picnic. What on earth possessed her to invite him to her picnic for one? And what got into her last night? She blushed from the thought of the kiss. Something odd happened when they kissed. She may never have kissed anyone before, but was that his memories going through her head after it? I'm pretty sure that isn't part of kissing, she thought blushing more. Okay, she told herself, new subject. Puzzling over this odd relationship would only hurt her head. Today's a fun day, Mikko, she told herself sternly. Must have fun. As if she'd ever had a fun day in her life, she thought sarcastically. Taking a quick shower and tossing on her pair of jeans and a trendy brown coat over a light blue tank top. Tying her brown Doc Martin look alike shoes, she raced out the door.

_Number Seven gave a small laugh, "Yeah well, first off, she's a girl. None of their kind has ever been a girl. Next thing ya know, she'll be breaking the rule of meeting her 'other'."_

"_But like it says in that discussion we've been having lately, they shouldn't meet each other because their destinies shouldn't allow it. And now that you have said it, I bet they will meet each other."_

"_What? Just because I said something?" Number Seven sounded shocked._

"_You have that ridiculous way of saying things that tend to come true Number Seven. I think it has something to do with your outrageous sixth sense."_

As she ran out, she stunned Miss Jones, the apartment owner, by giving her a hello and goodbye before she left. Miss Jones starred at the girl. Three months and not a word. The girl woke her up with her alarm going off every morning for her practice. It looked like she was pretending to swing an invisible sword every day. Crazy girl. But she had paid her month's dues.

"_But-but-but it is not allowed…how could those two wind up meeting each other out of their short lives and finding the other in all three worlds? Not even to mention their destinies shouldn't even allow that."_

"_Oh just you wait. I bet they do. And when is that girl concerned about following the rules? If she breaks this one, I'll have to proclaim her Forbidden even among the Forbidden," Number One pointed a wagging finger at the screen toward Number Seven._

"Well," Miss Jones said with a smile, "this can only mean she's got a friend finally in this city." Not being able to imagine this strange girl with a friend, sent Miss Jones laughing as she ate over her breakfast.

"_I'm not betting against you. That description fits her perfectly though. Well, if that's all, I got someone coming in One."_

"_Don't forget to warn the girl against Enma's antics Number Seven," Number One warned._

"_Don't worry so much," Seven grinned and the screen went blank._

* * *

Kurama glanced at the headline for this morning's newspaper. Scanning down it, there was strangely no mention of any murder or massacre for today. Although there was a lengthy story on an odd robbery that had happened last night. News crews are certainly fast these days, Kurama noted.

He walked past the guest room, wanting to talk to Hiei a moment. He caught Hiei right before it seemed the fire demon was to jump out the window. Why can't he just use the door, Kurama wondered.

"Hiei."

"What is it fox?" Hiei asked annoyed at the fact Kurama had managed to get here before he left.

"What was that about last night?"

"Hn! None of your business," Hiei retorted.

"Hiei," Kurama toned at him.

"Fine fox. If you want to know so badly, may I enquire on why you would care?"

"Many reasons Hiei. Partly because I'm worried on who you might of killed last night," Kurama paused suddenly as Hiei gave a loud 'Hn!'

"And mostly because you're more than a partner to me. Your more of my—"

Hiei was gone before Kurama finished. Didn't seem as though the fire demon wanted to hear those feelings to be voiced aloud.

"—friend."

* * *

"Hiei!"

Hiei turned around from facing the park. Mikko came running up to him, her coat flying behind her, smiling as she came up to him. A faint smile came to his own lips despite himself. He had been in an odd mood all night when meditating and still in that mood after his practicing before his fateful departure from Kurama's house.

"What are we gunna do today, fluff head?"

Hiei smile disappeared as he remembered the night before with Mikko's comment, 'I don't plan on losing to a short head of fluff.' Fluff head, he thought with disgust. "Don't call me fluff head," he gestured in front of him as though to say, 'Walk?'.

"But it's so much fun to call you that, " Her lips pouted for a good couple of seconds as she gave him big watery eyes. Oh, lord, Hiei thought desperately. Is this the same human girl with enough strength to drag _me_? He doubted it at the moment.

"Sure I'll walk," Mikko's pout disappeared as if never there. "Maybe we'll spot something to do when we go through town."

Town? He'd rather not chance the others spotting him with her in his company. But they already had just yesterday. So, nothing new.

They walked off toward town. Not really speaking, just looking around.

The blocks passed by in utter silence, which suited both of them. Hiei wasn't a talker, and neither was Mikko, unless you hit that stubborn streak in either of them. After some time, Mikko cried out, "Lets go where all the noise is!" She pointed off to an amusement park down the road.

Hiei looked at her strangely. People were not his deal. She noticed his look. "Come on! Just to have fun! People go for fun and I doubt they will pay much attention to anybody else. What are the chances of anyone bothering us?"

He raised his eyes up to the sky. What have I done for this? Hiei questioned the blue sky. But he didn't really mind. As long as he wasn't expected to stand in middle of all these humans or do something stupid, Hiei didn't really mind. Why didn't he mind the girl being there? It was rather like Kurama walking around with Hiei and he didn't really mind as much as the others. "Sure," he muttered.

"Let's go!" She pulled him along eagerly to the first booth, stopping to watch a few artists draw pictures of people. She glanced at Hiei. Maybe later, she thought with an odd smile at him. The artists tend to make fun of the objects they were drawing and she doubted Hiei was one to be 'mocked' about his shortness or hair. But, she thought evilly with promise, they _will_ be back.

Spotting a booth that made teddy bears, she raced over, pooling out some money to make one. Setting off to work from directions given to her, she started creating one. Hiei glanced over in interest as the teddy bear form slowly began to form in front of his eyes.

"Do you want to make one Hiei?" Mikko asked as her bear was being stuffed. Hiei shook his head with a 'hn'. He seemed content just to watch. But more people came up to the booth to watch and get their own bears made. Hiei's was getting agitated from the amount of humans around.

"Well mines done then," Mikko pronounced, holding up her teddy bear. It had light brown fur and had a sky blue shirt on it with some fancy looking musical notes stitched on it. It suited her well.

She gazed down at it sadly. _I wonder if my parents ever gave me one_, she thought sadly.

"Hn. I don't know; lets get going. This crowd is too much," Hiei said, slightly angering from the amount of people around, glaring at the unfortunate few who strayed to close to him.

Mikko's head yanked up from looking at her creation. I didn't say that aloud, did I?; she questioned in surprise.

Tuh' Wonder if my parents even thought of such things. Mother didn't exactly want me around if she didn't fight at me be handed away to be thrown off. Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets with the thought.

Mikko blinked up at Hiei's face. Did he just say that or was that me?

"What is it? Are we going yet?" Hiei said, more annoyed at even more people stopping at that booth. He was growing agitated enough where he growled at a young human boy that managed tripping over Hiei's feet, causing the boy to run off in fear from him.

"Don't scare the boy! Didn't you just, just say something about…did she really just hand you off to be thrown away?" Mikko starred up at him in wonderment if he had really opened up that much.

Hiei's eyes grew large in surprise. She heard what he had just thought? He quickly readjusted his Jagan to prevent this again.

"Hn. Humans have too much imagination. Come on, lets go already," Hiei said tugging her out of the booth, sighing with relief from not having that many humans around him anymore.

"I didn't imagine it! I'm positive," Mikko said in frustration. She heard him say that, She was sure.

Hiei looked away. "Jagan. But that's over."

**

* * *

Yusuke's Place:**

Botan reached Yusuke's door and rapped on it. Some seconds later it was pulled open to Keiko's face. "Oh, hi, Botan! What brings you here today?" Keiko said brightly. Worry ness came over her face; "He's not going on another mission already, is he?" She asked anxiously to the bright blue head.

"Oh, no!" Botan waved her hand. "I'm just wondering if Yusuke has any idea where Mikko could be. I know he doesn't know her well-"

She got cut off by Keiko's next words, "Mikko? Why can't you look for her at school on Monday? Why look on a Saturday?"

Botan blinked. "School? I didn't know she went to your school. It's terrible that it's so hard to follow either one of the Forb—ah! We just can't follow up on her records that well as other people. So we have no idea where she is all the time. Koenma must talk to her now however."

"I don't know where she is Botan, but she gone to our school for hum…three months maybe now and hasn't tried to even make a simple friend," Keiko thought out loud.

Botan looked at her in shock. Our informants told Koenma that she could not be found at all. And to think, more of our informants are in this city than others. Due to some certain four teenage guys.

"Who's you guys talking about," Yusuke asked, strolling into the room.

"Mikko," Keiko answered.

"Yeah, Hiei and a girl together. Who would-a thought that one?" Yusuke grinned at the thought of Hiei having a girlfriend.

"Well….we did. This girl isn't exactly what she seems to be," Botan said slowly.

"Whadda mean you knew about them together, Botan?" Yusuke said interested. "Do you have all lovers paired up in the sprit world office?"

"Lovers! As far as we know, we take no part in that except for a few rules every now and then. Like…." Botan searched for an example, but couldn't think of a better one. "Like having a fire demon in a city of ice maidens, or a goddess and a human bonding."

"Bonding?" Asked Keiko.

"You mean, like Hiei don't you," Yusuke said, slowly understanding.

"Yes. Let's just say Mikko isn't what she seems," Botan started wrapping it up. "We've got to find her, quickly."

"Alright, I suppose," Yusuke said heading for the door quickly.

Keiko was still curious about the bonding thing but then realized something as Yusuke got to the door. "Yusuke! We still have to finish up on homework! Don't you try getting out of it again!"

"Come on, Keiko," Yusuke said exasperated. "We've been at it for an hour now. And it's a Saturday."

Botan snickered at the sudden image of Yusuke pouring his brain out over a book, hurriedly trying to finish with Keiko standing watch.

Yusuke shot Botan a glare. She quieted down. She was in a hurry and needed to get going to find Autumn Breeze before Number Seven did. Koenma seemed most upset over it and was busy catching up on paperwork from his time missed on yesterday's trip down to the Human World. Jorge was pulling the few hairs he had left out. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I need to get going."

Botan bounced over to the door as Yusuke looked at Keiko, wanting to get out of all this homework work. Keiko relented and the two of them followed Botan out the door.

* * *

They walked off down the row of booths together, Mikko looking around. Hiei merely glanced around at all the people here, but recognized no one.

Ahead, a mass of girls twittered around something in between them, chattering excitedly. _How can they stand being so close? _Hiei thought, already a bit nauseous at the thought of so many crowded around him.

Mikko looked at him. Now I'm sure I heard that one, she thought. It's more like I hear his thoughts. I believe he can hear mine as well.

A familiar red head popped up among the crowd of girls and strolled up to Hieitaking no mind of the girls following the red head's path, crying out, "Shuichi! Shuichi!"

The wind breezes past for Mikko's understanding, _Shuichi, another name for Kurama, or Yoko as his past nature calls him._

"Hello Hiei," a slight smile grew upon Kurama's mouth giving away what he thought, the moment he came up. He eyed Mikko and then back to Hiei. "I see," He said slowly. "Enjoying the company Hiei?" His eyes sparkled with a restrained laugh.

"The answer is still no, Kurama. I don't have any friends. Get back to your twittering fan girls," Hiei snarled out, understanding the meaning in the question. He thought angrily, how did I miss him in the crowd?

"Not friends, then?" Kurama rubbed his neck absentmindedly at Hiei's sword mark. "Someday you will have to explain why you keep others at bay and name no one as your friend."

Mikko glanced between the two. It was obvious to her that Hiei and Kurama were close to each other, without Hiei saying so last night or even the wind telling her. Looking back up at Hiei, she thought, _no one is his friend? But I thought that after last night…_Her thoughts trailed off sadly. His eyes are clouded over again. He's hiding something here all right.

"Well," she grinned up at Kurama. "Hiei may name no one as his friend, but I certainly can name at least one friend and he's standing right here." She looked back up at Hiei and closed her eyes in a grin, pretending to be oblivious that this could get ugly, smiling up at him. _If he says he has no friends, I'll make him think that one over a million times to change his stubborn mind._

Hiei heard her thoughts loud and clear. Obviously, it wasn't the Jagan eye. "No need to feel sad about it. And my stubborn mind, as you put it, will _never_ change," Hiei said loud enough for her to hear but not for Kurama to hear.

Mikko looked startled up at him. I guess he can hear me too, she thought…. wonder why.

Kurama noticed the exchanged words made by Hiei. Something's going on here, Kurama thought. Hiei feels something all right. Interesting, interesting. And wouldn't anybody agree to Hiei's odd, strange behavior as of late?

"Well I'm glad you say so Mikko. Our friend here, claims to have no friends but here stands one whom openly says that they are with him." He leans down toward her, "Not many dare to try to mess with Hiei and get away with it unscratched."

Mikko smiled up at Kurama, noticing Hiei's angry and uncomfortable look on his face. "Well, I did."

"I can hear you know," Hiei said stoutly from the side. "Your fans are calling. You let your presence known. Now leave."

"I'd rather not. Too annoying," Kurama said looking back at the fan girls, causing many squeals of glee.

"My point exactly. Annoying. Inferno humans. There's too many of them," Hiei muttered looking at the crowd dangerously. They all shut up at his malevolent look aimed towards them.

"Ladies," Kurama said to them. "Enjoy your day. I must attend to my friend Hiei here."

His aimed open palm flowed over toward Hiei, to say who Hiei was to the girls, which got the fan girls to look nastily at Hiei before leaving.

"You'll pay for taking our Shuichi away." Was one of the many hisses coming at Hiei, before another well-placed glare quieted them up again.

"Like I said, 'not many dare to mess with Hiei'." Kurama sighed in relief. "These days, it takes a miracle to get them off of my back. Where were you headed then, Hiei?"

"Away from you," Hiei muttered angrily.

"I'm sure. If that were true, you'd be gone a long time ago," Kurama smiled down at Hiei.

"Too true," Mikko said. "He's fast. That race last night was a pretty good one."

Hiei glared at Mikko from bringing this up in front of Kurama. Kurama looked at her in interest. So Hiei saw her last night as well, Kurama thought…Interesting once again. "So," faint smile playing around his lips, "who won?"

"**_I_** did," said them both at once.

"You did not. **_I_** did," they both said again.

"You cheated with that Jagan of yours," Mikko insisted.

"Only after you started early and called me a snail," Hiei argued.

"You called me a snail too!" Mikko wailed at him angrily.

"You cheated with your wind powers that you got," Hiei claimed.

"That was when you were using your Jagan, so it was _fair_," Mikko shot back at him.

"You even called me short. I already hear about that from the tall buffoon," Hiei complained.

"Well you _are_ short. Get used to it," Mikko quarreled.

"Girl, you're shorter than I am!" Hiei said incredulously.

"So?" Mikko shot back.

"So! That just _completely_ ruins your point on shortness!" He shouted back at her.

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"It so does not!"

"Does so!"

"Does not to infinity!" Mikko calls out in challenge.

"Does so all the way past infinity, into the human world, sprit world, _and_ the demon world!"

"Does not all the way past infinity, _past_ the human world, the sprit world, the demon world, _and_ past all the reaches of the universe _and_ beyond!"

"Does so! Period!"

"Does not! The End!" Mikko looks back at Hiei after her last statement, and he looks at her. Kurama stares at the two with a smile curling around his lips from the argument.

"_You_ know the three worlds!" They both fire at each other.

"Well I _am_ a demon that lives in the human world and has visited the sprit world," Hiei states.

"Akuna and Kuanja have chased me in the demon _and_ human world _and_ my mother took me to sprit world!"

"But you just remembered that one yesterday!" Hiei complains with protest.

"So?" Mikko fires. Kurama barely suppresses a chuckle.

"That just ruins the whole idea of seeing it!"

"You only asked why I knew all three worlds." Mikko says innocently. Another laugh is kept in from Kurama. Twisting word meanings, she is, Kurama thought.

"Well, that, grrrrrr! Why can't you just say you lost and I won!"

"And why would I let the guy win? Guys win too much. Girls need some winning on their side of the field."

"But I was the one who won the race!"

"Ha! As if!" Mikko laughed out.

"What! Considering your early start, it is clear that I should win! And I did win even with that head start of yours!"

"Whatever! I ran slow enough around that corner so your short little legs could catch up."

"Look at _your_ size!" Hiei points.

"Are you saying the taller person by only an inch should win? I don't think so! I may be small but I am quick!"

"Not any quicker than me!"

"Are you saying we're even in quickness? I say I'm faster than you!" Kurama covered his mouth to prevent laughter spilling out.

"No! And I _must_ be faster than you!" Hiei shouts out the simple ness of the question.

"I thought _you_ said I was holding off on my real speed."

"I _did_ and that's the reason why……damn." Hiei mutters the swear word in defeat. Kurama manages to look slightly surprised through his suppressed laughter. Hiei, Kurama thought with shock, admitted complementing her?

"Ha! I win!" Mikko shouts out in cheers.

"Maybe not the race but the fight over it who won it. It was merely a technicality."

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not to infinity!"

Hiei groaned. "Not that one again. Was so to infinity, into the human world, sprit world, and demon world, and out to the farthest reaches of the universe!"

"You skipped ahead!" Mikko accused.

"So?" Hiei grinned at her from the use of her own word. Kurama allowed out a burst of short laughter. If this went on much longer, Kurama would absolutely burst.

"That's my word! And I already beat you with the 'I thought you said I was holding back my real speed' line."

"You tricked me. It was a technicality. Kurama, who won the damn argument?"

Kurama looked up at them, somehow managing not to burst out laughing. Hiei not liking this girl was impossible. She seemed to be as stubborn as him.

"Can I say tie and you two can stop arguing on who won the race or argument?" It seemed sensible enough to Kurama to stop the argument now, but doubted Hiei would give in.

"No!" They shouted at him.

"Come on Kurama," Mikko pouted. "Tell the sore loser that I won."

"You did not!" Hiei said furiously.

"Mikko won the argument with that line. Hiei did you really say she was holding back her real speed?" Kurama answered.

"No one can prove it, so I never did." Hiei smirked at this being said.

"I WON!" Mikko cried out, elated over her win.

"No need to shout it to the world, girl!" Hiei said angrily to Mikko, frowning at his lost.

"Sore loser."

"So are _you_. What were you saying about stubborn minds before?"

"I said nothing." Mikko tried to look innocent.

"Stubborn mind is what you said!"

"You said it, I thought it." Mikko said in truth. "Kurama, did you hear that whisper from earlier? Hiei said it, not me."

Kurama looked at the two. Talk about stubborn and twisting words. Taking a deep breath, the laughter stayed down for the moment. "Your both stubborn. I didn't hear that whisper either."

"Darn. I could have won that one," Mikko pouted.

"Like you could girl," Hiei glared down at her with a smirk.

Kurama's energy put into not laughing was wasted, for he burst out laughing at this point. He couldn't hold it in anymore. If this girl, Mikko, was sticking around any longer, Kurama would burst from their matching stubbornness.

"You…two…are…so…" another fit of laughter burst in and he clutched his stomach, doubling over in the laughs.

Hiei and Mikko looked at Kurama in worry.

"What's up with his craziness?" Mikko asked Hiei, the two forgetting all arguments and began shrinking away from Kurama's fits of laughter.

"No idea. I always thought he was crazy for spending so much time with humans," Hiei muttered back.

"I don't think any human could do that. Maybe it's just him," Mikko suggested.

"Who in the hell knows about what goes through a yoko-slash-fox-slash-human-slash-flower boy could be going through in his mind," Hiei wondered aloud.

"I dunno," Mikko shrugged.

"I…think……I'm…fine…now." Kurama stood up and faced the two. At least the two weren't bickering anymore, he thought.

"Well," Mikko looked cautiously at the red haired boy, "lets move on then. I saw a karaoke place down this way."

Mikko and Hiei walked off ahead of Kurama, looking back every now and then to see him about to laugh again.

_What's into Kurama today? _Hiei wondered.

_No idea. Wheatties? Is he on any drugs of a sort?_

_I don't even want to know, Mikko._

Hiei and Mikko continued looking at each other with their silent conversation. To Kurama it looked like lovers looking into each other's eyes, which sent him on another burst of giggles. Causing the two to look back again and wonder about his sanity.

* * *

Silverwing013: More squabbles between these two! No matter where they go, they have to do that, don't they? Bet u guys would luve to know what the heck she is…hum? Or even where 'Mop boy' went to. What did happen to the Forbidden Hunters in this chappie? (hey, I don't tell u everything) But one of my fav touches in this one is proving the fact that the concil is going willenly with Enma on this order of his. What doesn't Koenma know? And what are they planning for him? Too many questions to answer just by next chappie. But, answers will be given!

Niana Kuonji- Jin didn't come into this chappie. Hope I'm forgiven And I don't think u can say Number One or the rest of them (save for Number Two) are from Hades. Sorry, but the main evil doers here is what the story is named after Yeah, killing Hiei wouldn't even happen, even if they still went after him. Hiei can't die! He can only…wait a minute…that would spoil the end! Like I said, hope u liked this chappie

HieiFan666- ur so fun to confuse Don't worry, it's all explained and I am giving small hints to what she is on the way, so have fun trying to figure it out No family reunion yet, that isn't until he finds her…

Kurayamihikari- yes, I would luv for u to keep that name. Helps out in me talking to u. if ya change ur name…ah! Too confusing! Yes, the kiss. Glad u laughed at Kurama's little worring there Wouldn't seem like Hiei to smile without any reason to. So, u keep that name of urs and I'll keep up with the updates. Hey, I try ppl, I really do. Some could take long or short, but they will keep coming!

LonelyInDarkness- Thank u, thank u, thank u! Glad u luv my chappies! Ak-hem, Hiei, sweet? In the same sentence? But yes he deserves it just wait until his nice lil' mating season is over though, oh boy! Explain skwe though.

Silverwing013: thanks for the reviews, I can't do without them! Next chappie, hum, isn't Number Seven watching for her at the karaoke place? Oh-oh.


	6. Musical Entourage

The author Silverwing013 is now dead. on March 29th, she was proclaimed dead after a terrible car crash. I am Dani, as some of you may know me, and have decided to tell you people that she will no longer be able to give you chapters on her Forbidden Triolgy. I know how the whole story goes, almost anyway, but can not finish up her work for her loyal 'fans'. Let us morn together from her death and cry over that small fact we will not be able to see the end of this story...  
'Dani'

H morn

A cry

P sob

P tears

Y sadness

morn

A cry

P sob

I tears

R sadness

L morn

cry

F sob

O tears

O sadness

L morn

S cry

sob

D tears

A sadness

Y morn

oh please ppl!  
HAPPIE APRIL FOOLS DAY!  
(did u guys notice the date of this posting? it was done on purpose even though i had it done just a few days ago.)

* * *

Silverwing013: yu yu hakusho is not mine. neither is the song Nobody's Home by Avril. or the 'Kurama' song. or the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. wah'! k, i'm done...to chappie six! 

**

* * *

**

**Kuwabara's House**

"Tell me again Botan," Yusuke asked as they knocked on Kuwabara's door. "Why are we looking for Mikko at Kuwabara's?"

"Yukina will probably be there and who will be watching her? Her dear brother," Botan said pretty sarcastically.

"Why would Mikko be here?"

"Those two are two in a pod! He goes somewhere with that stubborn mind, I bet she shall follow to figure out more about her past!" Botan snapped this out. Yusuke had already asked the question twice on the way over.

"Two in a pod. I still say you guys are paring lovers up there," Yusuke said rather oddly.

"We can only predict off of the rules about this. Of course, there are exceptions," Botan said annoyed. "Hiei and Mikko aren't exactly off of the rules. Considering _their_ family history."

Yusuke opened his mouth for the next question but was cut off. Shizuru opened the door with a cigarette in hand and asked, "I suppose you want my brother. Why anyone would want him is beyond me. Come in then."

The door closed behind them. Keiko and Botan greeted Shizuru with a friendly hello as Yukina walked into the room.

"Where did I say Yukina would be?" Botan asked Yusuke.

"No need to rub it in!" Yusuke told her.

"Yukina," Botan turned to her, "have you seen Hiei?"

"Why would the runt come over here?" Kuwabara said entering the room from where Yukina was.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Yukina was enough reason to watch when she went in Kuwabara's house. Hiei didn't trust him one bit. Botan didn't want to say anything around the subject of Hiei and Yukina, so she tried to pass it off as no big deal.

"Oh, just looking around. So Yukina, what have you two been up to?"

"Kazuma was just showing me some of his magnas," Yukina answered Botan.

Yusuke starred at the girls as they made idle chatter. Kuwabara came over next to Yusuke.

"What's the deal with finding the runt at my house, Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked at the big idiot. "Go to all your tapes, find the one where we went on the mission for Yukina, and watch the _whole_ thing."

"But," Kuwabara said looking confused, "What's that got to do with Shrimpy?"

"Everything you big lunkhead," Yusuke told him.

Kuwabara looked insulted at the insult. "Well now I ain't gonna do that Urameshi. I ain't no big lunkhead anyway. Fight me like a man and not through words. Words mean nothing, action is everything."

Yusuke looked sideways at Kuwabara, "I'd kill you."

"Urameshi! If you kill me, then you are dead!"

"That's impossible, brother," Shizuru said at hearing her brother's shout.

"No fighting Yusuke," Keiko said.

"He started it," Yusuke stated.

"How did _I_ start it?" Kuwabara said incredulously. "All the talk of that stupid tape had nothing to do with the spiky haired runt!"

Botan realized the tape Kuwabara has mentioned. She hadn't known it was still here.

"You started it with your stupidness," Yusuke said calmly.

"Why you-"

"Boys, boys! Calm down! You can pound each other later," Botan shouted, running over.

"I don't want any fighting Kazuma," Yukina said. "Please don't."

"Okay Yukina," Kuwabara said, backing away from Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara started saying.

"Whadda want?" Yusuke said irritated.

"My sprit swords are coming back and I still have that dimension sword. I got this feeling that something big is going to happen. It ain't a happy feeling either."

Botan and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, remembering those words for future reference.

Botan broke the silence. "How about all of you come and help me find Mikko?"

Kuwabara stood behind the others as they left. He couldn't understand why this wasn't being taken more seriously.

"Hey!" Yusuke called back at him. "Kuwabara if ya don't move it, I'll be the one to find her!"

"Urameshi, you ain't beating me!" Kuwabara took after Yusuke, they soon left the four girls far behind and didn't even realize it.

* * *

They reached the karaoke place without much trouble, besides the occasional burst of laughter from Kurama. Hiei glanced at the place and looked at Mikko in alarm. She didn't want Hiei to sing now, did she? 

Mikko pushed open the door with a grin on her face. She entered the place and raced up to the music selections with glee. _Aww_, she thought, _now this was heaven_. She looked up from the music list to dash up to the window and pulled it open. A breeze blew in with a blow of thanks. Mikko raced back to the list of music, odd mutterings coming from her mouth. Kurama entered with Hiei looking in cautiously before going into the place.

_This was heaven_? Hiei questioned at Mikko. _What was so great about this place?_

_You'll see fluff head, you'll see. _Mikko thought at him, not looking up from the music lists. Her eyes read all the titles of music with joy, trying to pick only one out. This is so much fun, she thought joyfully, as she pawed through hundreds and hundreds of selections. Now to only find one out of all these for Hiei.

Hiei looked over at Mikko worriedly. That tone wasn't one he liked coming from this human. He found a rather darkish corner and sat ina cozy chair to watch Mikko carefully to see what she was planning.

Kurama looked as Mikko dashed around the lists and Hiei settled himself in a nice corner, watching. Funny, Kurama thought, it looks like Hiei is watching her rather closely. Kurama started looking through the lists calmly. He was in the school choir anyway. Maybe not the best, but he had passed tryouts.

"Mmm-hum," Mikko said to herself. "That's a good one. Uh-uh. That one is ridiculous. Let's see here. Hum… that doesn't look like a bad one. Maybe that one. Oh! That one is good too. So many choices, only one to make. It's got to be a good one." Her hands flew through all the selections.

Kurama looked at the human girl as he picked out the first one he knew out of the box. He walked up to the counter to hand in to the guy at the counter. He was as tall as Kurama and had an angular face, that couldn't help but look nice. His black hair was messed up in all directions. A few strands hung out over his forehead, suggesting he was a carefree, don't-care-on-how-I-look, friendly person. The guy looked up at Kurama's choice.

"Ogata Megumi-Koori No Knife Wo Daite. Interesting choice. Will your honey of a girlfriend be done picking one out soon?" The guy gestured toward Mikko who was still muttering odds and ends under her breath over music selections. Kurama noticed Hiei's head yank toward Kurama and the guy at the counter to glare at the two of them. Kurama blinked and could no longer see Hiei glaring over at them. Could have been me, Kurama wondered at himself.

"No," Kurama answered, "just a friend of a friends."

Hiei's head jerked over toward Kurama, "Kurama," he growled warningly. "I told you before. I'm not in the friendship business."

"Nasty little feller over there," said the guy at the counter.

Nasty! He called me little! He's dead! Hiei was at the guy's throat in a blink of an eye.

"Hiei!" Kurama said in worry at Hiei's hold on the guy. The guy's head was turning purple. He didn't know what to say to make Hiei loosen his hold. Mikko solved his worry.

Mikko glanced over from her ponderings over her music selections. Did he have to ruin her small piece of heaven?; she thought angrily.

"No need to prove your macho-ness just to impress me, Hiei," Mikko walked over with a handful of selections. "Besides," she said looking up at him from checking her selections, "you're face is red. Did you know that?"

Hiei released the guy's throat, his face flushing, turning toward Mikko. "Why in the three worlds would I ever want to impress a girl or even you? You're the most stubborn, oddest, girl in the world and no one would want to have you!"

Mikko calmly laid out her music selections on the counter, letting his words go in one ear and out the other. No matter what he said, it was true on some point, she thought. Otherwise the counter guy would be dead. Kurama looked at Hiei's face, to see that it in fact was red.

Hiei's face grew redder as Mikko didn't pay attention to him. Why that ignorant little human!; Hiei thought furiously. "You, you, ignorant little…"

"Yeap. So these are for me and that one is for a certain someone else," Mikko said to the counter guy, nodding her head. She whispered something to him quick.

"Glad to see a true music lover in here," the counter guy rasped out. "You can call me Jets honey. All my friends do. Good luck with that short feller singing though." 'Jets' looked evilly over at Hiei.

"That's it!" Hiei went in to punch 'Jets' square on the face. With much surprise, Hiei and Kurama found Hiei's punch blocked. How it had happened, neither of them knew. But Mikko stood off to the side of Hiei with a hand gripping Hiei's fist tightly. She scowled at him. "Tone it down, Hiei. I don't want the one in charge of the music here, not able to give me my music."

Mikko released Hiei's fist and hopped over to the small stage, next to the microphone and speakers.

Hiei got over the shock before Kurama, sulking over to the same dark corner as before to sit down. Hiei had seen her strength before, Kurama had not. No wonder, Hiei thought still sulking, the Forbidden Hunters were looking for this strange human girl. Kurama stood stunned. Well, he thought seriously, if she could hold her own against Hiei, no wonder Hiei took interest in this human.

Mikko smiled over at the hunching figure by the play button. "Jets give me the first one and head out."

"Alright honey. Here ya go." Jets nodded, pushed play, and headed out. Most people didn't want you to listen to their singing anyway. But thanks to the window Mikko had opened earlier, Jets could hear the music pounding through, even if he couldn't hear the words they spoke.

Mikko got over her first couple of songs first and then graciously allowed Kurama to take stage, whom by then felt downsized from Mikko's voice. She was amazing at singing, thought Kurama. _So this is her heaven_, Hiei thought from the corner where he watched. His sulkiness had disappeared through her songs. _That's right fluff head_, Mikko thought at him as she jumped from the stage for Kurama to take his place.

* * *

Jets sat amazed outside, listening to the girl singing. I was right, he thought, a true music lover. A crowd had gathered around listening to Mikko's voice. Everyone was asking who she was. "Wow!" "If I could sing like that…" "Who is she?" 

"Hey! What's the holdup here?" Came a shout from a boy with jet black slicked back hair. A tall lanky guy with a red fifties dew came up beside him.

"Urameshi!" the tall lanky one called out of breath. Some of the crowd backed away at hearing the local punk's name. "Slow down for us will ya!"

Urameshi made his way through the crowd easily as they parted for him to get by. "Hey, you!"

Jets looked up at the boy standing in front of him. "Shhhh! We're trying to listen!"

Mikko's last song ended after his words. Yusuke grinned. "Not anymore. Have you seen two guys; one real short with black spiky hair, the other with long red hair; and a girl with brownish some hair. Names are Mikko, Hiei, and Kurama. Seen anyone of them?"

"Sure," Jets answered. "That little honey was the one singing that last song. That nasty little one though, didn't look real comfortable in there. The last one looked like a real honey getter. I'm sure that feller had fan girls."

Yusuke looked oddly at Jets. "Well then, let us in."

"Can't do that feller. Urameshi was it? No interruptions until their done. They're recording. Honey asked me to."

Yusuke groaned at this, why couldn't anyone talk normal, he thought. "I'm going in," he declared, pushing past Jets. Kuwabara came up to tell Yusuke off for being so rude, but they were both interrupted as the door whipped open fiercely.

* * *

Mikko got up abruptly, from just sitting next to Hiei to listen to Kurama sing. Jabbing at the pause button on the machine, the wind blew the door open with a bang. Hiei blinked at the sudden light and then saw the detective standing there with clown boy, both looking clean surprised. 

A security guard ran over at the commotion-taking place and also due to the large crowd that had been listening to Mikko sing. Jets ran past the two stunned detectives, to get up and explain to Mikko.

"Sorry honey, but the feller, Urameshi, insisted on coming in."

"I was about to tell Urameshi how rude it was to just run in on a lady," Kuwabara said.

"I'm sure you were," spoke a cold voice from behind Mikko.

Kuwabara looked up at Hiei and Kurama behind Mikko in surprise. "I didn't know you sang Shrimpy."

"Tuh'! What you don't know could fill up a thousand fifty-foot giants," Hiei said.

"Wait! Was that a insult runt?" Kuwabara said starring down at the 'runt'.

Mikko laughed. Kurama chuckled. Any other day, he could have held it in, but after earlier events…. impossible. Jets grinned at Kuwabara. Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked mad.

"There are lots we all don't know about. _All of us_," Kurama said pointedly. "Like why are you two looking for us?"

_Some know less than others. _Hiei thought at Mikko. Mikko managed to hide a smile.

_True for him. _She thought. _Now I know why I found him so confusing yesterday._

Hiei smirked. Kurama looked over at the two in question. Hiei allowed his Jagan to penetrate into Kurama's head. _What are you two talking about Hiei? I can see you're talking to her with your Jagan. _Hiei had talked to him through the Jagan before, so Kurama didn't find the fact of Hiei and himself talking in his head surprising.

_Nothing that pertains to you Kurama. And it's not through the Jagan, _Hiei thought worriedly. _Don't ask me how, but she's odd enough for a human girl._

_Odd yes. How did she block that punch? _Kurama wondered.

Hiei cut the connection. That was going down a path he didn't want to think about at the moment.

Going back to the other conversation, Yusuke gave the answer. "Koenma needs to talk to Mikko for some reason. So we started"

Koenma, Mikko wondered as the security guard cut him off. "Do you want the punks out of here sir?"

Jets looked over toward Mikko. "Only if this honey and her fellers here don't mind."

Hiei glared at Jets. Her guys? I belong to no one, he thought angrily. This guy should have died earlier. Still…if he had the power to get rid of the clown….

"I mind," Hiei smirked evilly at Kuwabara.

"Hey, Shrimpy! Don't you be lookin' at me like that!"

"Go ahead," Mikko told Jets. "They kind of interrupted some plans of mine." _That's right fluff head, I got a song for you._

_Hn. Enough with the fluff head business, I'm not singing._

_Embarrassed?_

_Hnn. No. That's a human emotion._

_Then there is no reason not to sing._

_Hn._

Yusuke and Kuwabara allowed the guards escort them out. They made a lot of commotion on the way out though, being true to their status of punks.

"Hn. This is what is wrong with human emotions. I would fight back."

"It's their job. Some people let them, knowing its their job," Kurama told Hiei. "You can't doubt Yusuke and Kuwabara's strength just because they're human, Hiei."

"I'll do as I like Kurama," Hiei retorted.

"Are we going in?" Mikko asked impatiently. "Music moments are waiting. The music moment of today, Hiei _is_ _going_ to sing."

With that, she yanked Hiei inside. Hiei nearly stumbled over the steps, but barely avoided tripping. Kurama shut the door behind them after he went in.

"Kurama! Open that door!"

"Hiei, Kurama has a song and then I have another one. We'll let you go last," Mikko told Hiei calmly.

"Last? I'm not singing at all!" Hiei made a dash for the open window. Mikko stepped in front of him. Hiei skidded to a stop and raced to the door. Mikko had the wind bring her up to fly over him and stretched her hands over the door to prevent Hiei from leaving.

"Hiei! What's there to run away from? Its just music," Mikko said.

"Hn! Girl, move out of my way!" Hiei raced up to push her of to the side.

Mikko flew up toward the ceiling and Hiei found himself pushing empty air. He blinked in confusion, and then reached for the door eagerly. Mikko zoomed down and grabbed the reaching hand with both her arms. Hiei was soon lifted up in the air and Mikko let him go when he was over the cozy chair. He fell into the chair with a faint 'flomp'.

Mikko wiped her hands together as in a job well done. She landed on the floor lightly. "Well that's that. Kurama, go ahead."

Mikko sat down next to Hiei. Hiei crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes away from Mikko. Kurama started up on his song.

_I'm **not** singing. _Hiei thought at her angrily.

_Let's see…I need a good threat. It might reach your fluffy head then. Hey! I'll call you fluff head every time I see you! Even in front of public!_

_Then you'll never see my face again. _Hiei growled.

_Hum…I need a good one…How about…Oh! I got one! _

_Probably not a good one. _Hiei thought rolling his eyes.

_It'll be good. It will start out; Yukina met Hiei. Hiei met Yukina. Yukina, this is your brother. Hiei this is your sist-_

_You wouldn't dare!_

_Oh I dare, I dare Hiei. I dare very much._

_Yukina is half the reason why I-_

_What were you saying?_

_I didn't say nothing._

_Thinking then. What is it?_

_You just had to bring my sister into this didn't you?_

_It was a good threat then, wasn't it?_

_Hn. For a little human. I'll sing if it makes you happy and if you don't bring Yukina into it again._

_Ohhhh-kaaaaay. _

Kurama finished up on his song and Mikko rushed up for her last song to sing. The song chosen, Avirl-Nobody's Home.

o/' Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh o/'

Mikko poured her emotions into the song. Kurama sat astounded at this girl's voice. Hiei watched her sing. Her eyes were closed and not even looking at the lyrics in front of her. Her body moved to the words of the song. Good song, thought Hiei grudgingly.

All too soon for Hiei's liking, Mikko finished the song. She took a large mock bow to her small audience and jumped off to pull Hiei on the stage. Hiei pulled away from Mikko, but was still pulled up on the stage. Mikko twirled over and pushed play. Kurama looked up in interest.

Hiei looked down at the microphone like it was a large poisonous snake. He started worrying. His hands shook as he picked up the mic. How could it be that Hiei was nervous? But Hiei wasn't nervous. This went back to the first and only time he had sung for someone in his entire life.

The music started up and Hiei glanced down at the lyrics. He took a breath and started singing.

o/' And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now o/'

Why in three worlds did she choose this song, Hiei thought. There's got to be some reason why Mikko picked this one. She seemed to go into a lot of trouble to find a song for him. Continuing, Hiei was about to find out.

o/' And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me _-pic of Hiei standing alone in a tree-  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _-One of Hiei's glares at the others-  
_When everything's made to be broken _-Hiei thinks back to his family-  
_I just want you to know who I am _-Yukina's face appears- _o/'

Hiei swallowed down on the sudden need to cry on his family issues. This song…hurt, he realized. It hurts to sing. Or even listen to. It struck so close to home for Hiei. His heart seemed to pour out the rest of the song.

o/' And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies _-Hiei thinks back to the times he didn't tell Yukina-  
_When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _-some of Hiei's past wounds-_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am o/'

There was a musical bit were Hiei didn't have to sing. He looked down at Mikko. _Why? _He thought confused, sad, and some infuriation. _Why did you pick _this_ one?_

_Because, it just seemed so fit for you. This song is the best of its kind. If it makes you want to cry, it just proves your human. It tells you you're not the only one alone in this world. There's always going to be that person closest to you._ Mikko paused. _It makes me cry everytime._

And there were, in fact, tears on Mikko's checks.

* * *

Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina rushed past the stores. 

"When we catch up to those two, I'll..rrrrr," Keiko threw up her hands in exasperation.

Yukina stopped suddenly and turned her head toward a karaoke place. She could her a familiar voice singing. A voice she had heard before. The music was heard from outside. Someone was singing his or her heart out into the song.

o/' And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am o/'

"What is it Yukina?" Botan asked.

"That voice…" Yukina trailed off.

"What about it?"

"It sounds like someone who called me sister. He sang one of the old village songs to me. I never did see him, but I would remember that voice."

Hiei? Sing? Botan thought this, asking herself if it was possible.

"Well," Keiko said brightly, "lets ask the guy in charge who's in there."

"Um…how about we keep looking for the guys and see if we can find Mikko," Botan suggested quickly.

Keiko looked over at Botan. "Botan. Yukina has been looking for her brother for a long time. We should at least ask."

Keiko strolled up to the guy sitting on the steps. He looked up as she approached.

"Hey honey, how can I help you?"

Keiko blinked from being called 'honey'.

Shizuru came up and spoke, "Yeah. We wanted to know who's singing in there."

"A real short feller with a nasty attitude. Goes by the name Hiei."

"Hiei?" Keiko asked surprised.

"Is Mikko in there with him?" Botan called out, getting over the shock first.

"Yeah. That little honey said she would get him to sing."

"Can we go in?" Botan asked him.

"Oh no. That honey got real mad earlier when two of what must have been the local punks, tried barging in."

"Yusuke," Keiko scowled.

"Oh so you know them, do ya, ya honey," said the man surprised.

"If he calls me honey one more time…" Keiko's fists were clenching at her sides.

"Sorry! Habit, ya know."

"Listen, uh, what's your name?" Botan asked. She probably should know, but its hard to memorize all these names.

"Call me Jets. Everybody does anyway," said the man, Botan's eyes widened for a second, but quickly replaced it with a more 'normal' look for her.

"Okay then. Jets," Botan said. "We'll be back later after we grab some people and if they come out before we do, tell Mikko that Botan wants to see her."

"That can do honey. I say, do you already have a feller?"

"A feller?" Botan asked.

Jets gave a playful wink at her. "A boyfriend."

Botan thought of Koenma and then quickly dismissed the thought. "No."

Jets moved closer to Botan. "Well then. Honey, do you think you'd want to go out with me next weekend?"

Botan's face scrunched up. "No."

"Come on Botan, lets go find Yusuke," Keiko said.

"And my brother," Shizuru said. "Though why you want to find my brother is beyond my understanding."

"Talk to you later honey!" Jets waved at Botan as they left. Yukina paused to hear the end of the song.

o/' I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am o/'

* * *

Silverwing013: tears on this chappie...but i bet u guys were wondering why Jets, Dani, and Ellie were put in the beginning...they start to get their entrances to the original team now. Niana...yes...i know. But i was working on this way back at the beginning of the school year and u shocked the 'hell' out of me when you used that song. i have reason behind this song...1-it is my fav song 2-it expresses Hiei well 3-it gets used in The Forbidden Fading for good cause 4-Yukina was walking by to hear it, and so Hiei gets to unknowningly tell her that he wants her to know who he is 5- it suits Hiei so well...wait...i said that one. Anyway...to the reviewers... 

HieiFan666- half right, u ppl will find out as we go...so don't hurt ur head over it. hey, who couldn't laugh at Hiei and Mikko?

Tsume-Hiei luver- thanks to know u think this fic is funny. I wanted some of the funnies in the beginning before the Forbidden Hunters catch up and Hiei's mating season ends. yeah...those two fight alot don't they? I figure, no one can get along perfectly all the time or they would be damn betty sues and mary janes. sorry for language...just my view on things

LonelyInDarkness- i don't know if thats a compliment or an insult...ya gotta say what skwe means for me!

sadandlonely- thank u, thank u. I can picture him arguing like that as well. u think my story is great? -preens myself- anyway, i'll try to keep my 'incredible' work. try to, mind u.

YoukoMana- glad to know u think its cool. I'm trying to keep up the good work. did ya know ya spelled ur name wrong when ya signed it? YokuoMana. just to point it out to ya.

Niana Kuonji- um...i wasn't going for Aislin and the Hiei arguements, but... and ya already heard for my reasons behind my song. man, when i was reading Spring's Fire, u really did scare the hell out of me when u chose the same song i had been planning to use. hope ya didn't fall over laughing though...no one needs a head concusion from my lil' story here. hee, glad to know u laughed.

Kurayamihikari- yeah...nice to know what ur name means... nice chappie, huh. well i hope this one made it to another nice chappie. glad to know u couldn't stop laughing. wait a minute, r u still laughing from that chappie? lol, my little joke.

Silverwing013: Yes, so will the team find Mikko? will Koenma return the rest of her memory? would she want it returned to her? or will they not find her at all? And now that i'm introducing Dani, Ellie, and Jets to the team...what will Kurama and the others think of his _fan girl savor_? or her friend, _the fan girl_? We all know Jets is a lil' _odd duckling_. many questions...many answers answered in future chappies. So long til the next one!


	7. Calm Before the Storm Rises

Silverwing013: sorry about lack of updates ppl. I've been one buzy gal. With prom, state contest, my birthday, and graduation parties...buzy, buzy, buzy. I'll try harder. (HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH BIRTHDAY TO ME ON THIS MONTH OF MAY! SAME DAY I WAS BORN ON AND IT COULDN'T HAVE GONE BETTER! I HAD ALL THE LUCK!)

* * *

"One?" 

"Yes Number Seven."

"I'm sure glad I didn't take that bet with you. Guess who was in the company of Autumn Breeze."

Number One sighed. "I can guess and that's not good. The other Forbidden Child is my guess. This doesn't help anything. King Enma wants them killed off but Forbidden Children don't die, they only fade. There's no way we can do what he wants."

"Any chance of Koenma being ready if this plan of ours works?"

"I think luck is with us. His own bondage line has shot up drastically the past few hours. Usually the Princes don't bond until 1,000 at the time of their reign over Spirit World. So, I think Koenma would be plenty ready if his body is starting up for bondage this early."

Number Seven looked up from the screen. "Sounds good. Fate may have it in us to send this plan all the way through. Listen One, I'm sorry but I have to get going. Hopefully I'll see you when this plan falls through."

"Goodbye then Number Seven."

* * *

"Sister, sister," the mopped haired boy spoke out loud. "Where are you? Are you listening to music like normal? Are you hiding from them? Where are you?"

* * *

Akuna and Kuanja's stomachs grumbled as they walked through the picnickers in the park. 

"Akuna," Kuanja whined. "I'm hungry. Can we have a 'picnic'?"

"Fine!" She snapped over at him. "Go find a couple of lost human children! I want one!"

"Alright," he agreed, pleased his hunger would be subsided in a short while.

"No!" She screamed at him before he could leave. "Not before you smell out the Forbidden Children's scents! Back to work, you lazy ass bastard!"

Kuanja sighed ruefully at the missed dinner, going right back to work.

* * *

Kurama walked down the sidewalk from the amusement park, blissfully remembering the events of the day. Hiei had acted…almost nice. It was strange to watch. That girl, Mikko, was a strange girl as well. Kurama suspected she wasn't pure human but couldn't sense any demon on her. 

The first thing she did was managed to get Hiei to be drawn in a picture with her. Kurama hadn't seen it because Mikko gave Kurama money to go down for some lemon drops. They had another argument over the whole having Hiei drawn thing, but it was settled by three bags of lemon drops. Right off, Kurama saw this as bad. Hiei got sugar highs just from ice cream for heavens sakes. Somehow in that state, he got all excited and got her to somehow agree to a sort of battle against him. Something that you and your opponent stood on a small raised platform opposite sides of each other, with long padded sticks. At least, Kurama thought, I think what Hiei was talking about. Kurama hadn't seen their actual fight; he had left to head home. He shook his head, smiling. Next time I notice Hiei has demon-mating season, he decided, I'm going to call her down. Those two were…entertaining when they got at each other.

A commotion in the crowd behind him knocked Kurama from his musings. A familiar head popped through the crowd, "Kurama-feller! Save me!"

Jets dashed up to Kurama and ducked behind him. "Hey feller. Just keep walking as if I were never here or am here."

Kurama kept walking slowly along the sidewalk, Jets still ducked behind him scampering along the cement. Looking down at him, Kurama noticed that Jets's hair was soaked with water and...some sticky substance. The same sticky substance that dripped from his clothes. Sniffing at the air slightly, Kurama found the substance to be honey. He could start guessing what had happened.

"So," Kurama whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Who'd you call honey this time?"

"Shhh! They might here ya talking to me feller!" Jets still scuffled alongside Kurama down the sidewalk earning some looks from people passing.

"There he is!" A figure leaped outwards from the crowd around her; racing right over to Kurama, Super soaker in one hand and a squeeze bottle full of honey in the other.

Jets peeked from around Kurama. "Now honey, there's nothing to be—AHHHH!"

The girl had taken aim with the honey, happening to get Jets right in the eyes. She was about average height, with a green uniform on, her hair was odd. It was cut above her eyes and pushed off to the side. The rest of her hair was pretty layered from her ears down to her shoulders. The color of her hair was hard to describe. One could say it was a light brown but it had a lot of red showing through. Another girl raced up behind her, same weapons in tow. She wore the same uniform and nearly the same height. Her hair went a ways past her shoulders and puffed out in some places where the brown hair was wavy. "Did you get him Dani?"

The first girl laughed, placing the Super soaker over one shoulder as she looked at the girl behind her. "Yeap. Got him square in the eye. Maybe this time he'll break from habit."

Jets wiped the honey away from his eyes as he looked up at Kurama. "Can't ya help me out feller? You're on my side aren't ya? What do ya—GAH!"

Jets ducked behind Kurama again, the blast of water missing him but earning Kurama a wet head.

The second girl raced up to him, pulling slightly on his red hair. "Dani," she whined, "you got Shuichi's hair wet."

"Shuichi..." Jets muttered from behind Kurama. "Hey feller, ya got people calling you by two different names."

Dani looked up at the wet red head. "It'll dry," she said casually.

"Dani, you're so mean! Look at what you did!"

"It'll dry, I'll be fine," Kurama assured the girl who still had a lock of his hair in her hand.

Dani looked up at the girl next to Kurama. "Oh, quit being such a fan girl Ellie or I'll have to bash your head in like all the others."

The girl, Ellie, let go of Kurama's hair, blushingly. Jets poked his head from around Kurama's wet mane. "Did I ever mention ya a thank you from that honey?"

Both girls glared at him and raised their bottles to aim at him with. Jets ducked behind Kurama again with the words, "Forget it! I don't thank ya!"

Kurama glanced around his shoulder, "You should really stop using those words."

"Talk for yourself. Dani-honey won't care if you're in her way. Besides, I didn't have a problem using those words until my own fan club died down," Jets stayed crouched behind Kurama glaring up at him.

"I can imagine why," Kurama mused and moved away from in front of Jets.

"Gah'! What did ya move for feller? Now I'm completely open!"

Dani and Ellie stood in front of Jets in unison, looming over him, Dani with her honey bottle out and Ellie with her Super soaker. Jets gulped. "Now is the time you stop from this wretched habit. _We_ shall put an end to it," Dani said elaborately. One...two..."

"THREE!" They shouted, spraying the black messy haired boy with both water and honey. Jets covered his head with his arms as a weak attempt to protect himself. Dani ran out of honey and tugged at her Super soaker, spraying him with renewed vigor. Jets dropped down to the ground and desperately crawled away from the sprays of water, standing up when he was clear of their distance to take off at a run.

Ellie took after him, still spraying at his running back. "Thanks for nothing feller!" Jets called back at Kurama only to have another blast of water to hit him evenly in the back of his head. Dani stood with her nearly empty ammo, bent over laughing at the sight of Jets.

She turned toward Kurama. "Sorry about that hair of yours. We've been after his habit for a while. I still don't think we'll beat it. He's mentioned the more people try pushing the habit away, the more it stands out. If that's true, we lose right away."

Kurama looked at Jets running in the distance. "Somehow I find that true."

"Oh! I guess you don't know who I am," she stuck out a hand for him to shake. "Dani. Well, Danielle actually but no one really calls me that."

Kurama stuck out a hand as well. "Shuichi Minamino."

They shook hands and Dani looked up at him when they let go of hands. "Of course I know your name. Ever see me behind you chasing off rabid fan girls? It's interesting though. Before everyone found out about you, it was Jets who was the big bishie at our school. Ellie and I would try different ways to keep them away, considering him just a friend. Well I dragged her into it."

"Come to think of it, I have heard them complain about someone called Dani before. But to say the truth, after me they will find a new one to chase after and it'll die down."

"I doubt that with your, ack-hem, femmie look. Gah'! Dang it, he's here!"

Dani looked around frantically for a place to hide. "Need to get him away I do. Come on. There got to be somewhere to go. Oh! Shuichi, quick!"

She dashed over to him and latched an arm onto his. "Just walk. We're on a walk. A nice, simple walk. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. A nice walk. Maybe he'll leave if he sees what his competition is," she whispered up at him.

"Hi Dani!" A voice called from behind them, two seconds later, he walked in front of them. Kurama could feel Dani visibly wilt at the sight of him as she shrunk from his eyes starring at her.

"Hey Kyle," she remarked over politely.

"Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around school or your locker lately," the large pudgy boy by the name of Kyle spoke. He was clean cut, about a full two inches taller than Kurama, and had a large visible scar right over his eye.

"I've been around," she answered, clearly wanting him to leave or she would run off herself. She kept trying to inch her way behind Kurama, but he left his arm out in front so she couldn't.

Kurama took the step toward Kyle, leaving her behind him with her arm still latched onto Kurama's. "Excuse me. I don't believe you know me."

Kyle looked at him for what must have been the first time during the conversation. His eyes flipped back to Dani and then Kurama. "Eh. You're that boy she helps out. Is that what's been taking up your time lately?"

"Kyle," Dani looked up at his head. "I really don't feel like talking right now. I'll see you _later_."

Kyle looked back down at her. "You should hear what Kate is claiming she'll do now. She gets nearly no pain while I got this huge scar on my head that is probably infected with—"

Kurama had taken another step towards Kyle and had interrupted him. "I believe she doesn't want to talk and I suggest you leave."

"She doesn't want to talk but I can always talk to her. We're good friends," Kyle starred up at Kurama. "And I believe you're not a friend, just a pretty boy whose fan club is scared off by her. Back off pretty boy."

Kurama pulled her forward with an arm. Dani spoke up, "Kyle, go home."

He double looked at her. "What? I thought—"

She shook her head. "No. _Shuichi_ is walking me home. Walking me home. Do you got that? He's walking _me_ home."

"I could walk you home," Kyle offered.

"No. Shuichi is going to walk me home. We have a study date," Dani glanced up at Kurama. "Right Shuichi?"

Kurama looked down at her and nodded. Kyle stuttered on one word. "D-d-da-date? A date?"

"A date," she confirmed. "And we really must get going. He can't help me tomorrow because of a family obligation."

Kyle starred at her obliquely. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He walked back in the direction he came in and Dani let out a huge sigh of relief. "I hope you didn't mind acting a bit there. I hate him. He's so dim-witted sometimes. Thanks for your acting there, but I still don't think he got a clue."

"If you don't mind me asking why you don't like him…" Kurama wavered down that path.

She shuddered. "Evil stalker man. Perhaps the very reason why I hate those fan clubs so much and chase them off."

"Dani!" Ellie came racing up from the crowd, from the direction she had chased off Jets earlier.

"Oye, Ellie!" She greeted her friend.

"I lost Jets—what are you doing?" Ellie's eyes widened when she saw Kurama and Dani had their arms linked.

"Oh!" Dani let go of Kurama. "K. Stalker came by and we through on a bit of acting for him."

"Oh," Ellie said understanding. "Kyle. You know Kate wants him to pay for her tooth."

"Really? I bet he won't. Even though he basically said it was his fault when that happened, he now denies it," Dani told her.

"Oh yeah," Ellie spoke sarcastically. "Running into her and knocking out her front tooth doesn't classify as his fault."

"Excuse me. If I keep my word, then someone needs to get going for a study date," the end of Kurama's mouth twitched from a smile.

"What? Oh no, that was just to get rid of him," Dani glanced up at Kurama from talking to Ellie.

"A study date!" Ellie exclaimed at her friend.

"You said we were in a hurry to get to your house for some homework. Remember, I can't do it tomorrow because of family obligations?" Kurama reminded her.

"But, but," Dani stuttered. "That was just so Kyle left. I didn't mean it."

"Dani!" Ellie yelled at her. "I should know from all those Shuichi ramblings that he always keeps his word! You got him to agree to go on a study date with you?"

Dani glanced between the two. "Um…bravo?"

* * *

"Koenma sir?" Botan popped her head inside the doorway. 

Koenma looked up from the stacks and stacks of papers around him. Books scattered across the floor. His heart thudded against his chest. Blinking from the odd happening Koenma asked, "What is it Botan?"

"The regular paperwork?"

"Not now," Koenma went back to the papers around him. "I'm looking up all the information on Autumn Breeze, Forbidden Children, and the bonding listings."

"Sir? Can that wait? Your father is most unpleasant right now."

Koenma's toddler form sighed. "With father sending his people to kill off a Forbidden Child, it could throw all three worlds into chaos. Not to mention something else. Father has been hiding something from me and today I think I found what it was. Autumn Breeze's bondage line."

Botan blinked. "Why would he hide that?"

Koenma sighed yet again. "Because it deals with one of our people. Hiei."

"Well, Hiei does seem rather actually nice to her. I suppose it's because she's a Forbidden Child like himself even though they weren't supposed to met."

"No. It's something else." Koenma's eyes tightened, till they were closed. "He...and Autumn Breeze...are bonded."

Botan blinked again. "Our Hiei? Our cold hearted, sword slashing, vicious fire demon? Are you sure you're talking about our Hiei?"

"Yes Botan, I am."

"Well then, forget the paper work!" Botan raced out the door with her oar. "I'm sending them both up here for you!"

"Thanks Botan," Koenma spoke to empty air before returning to his papers and books.

* * *

Mikko settled herself at the edge of the pond, digging her toes into the heel of her shoe in order to kick the thing off. Fingers pulled at the ends of her socks, slipping the white piece of clothing off. She sighed happily, wiggling her toes out in the open air, glad of the breeze blowing between them. Perhaps I should get some of those American flip-flops, she thought lazily. She hated the fact of her feet enclosed in those tight shoes and socks all day long, always had. Tugging at the bottoms of her blue jeans, her hands rolled up the ends of the pants so she could dip her feet into the water. 

Leaning back as she sat at the edge, she starred up at the sky. Hum…sunset…. It was such a brilliant red tonight and was so…. She frowned at the sun, brows furrowed as she thought.

Hearing quick footsteps behind her, she let her head hang backwards so that she was looking at Hiei upside down. Grinning at the sight of Hiei upside down she chirped at him, "Hey, fluff head!"

He tossed the last lemon drop into his mouth, making her giggle slightly at her backwards view. "Hn…" Hiei pondered on her using fluff head again, but didn't mention it to her. "Nice sunset," He said a monotone voice as he sat down next to her.

Romantic maybe, Mikko pondered over the word as she lifted her head up. She just couldn't find a word to describe it yet. "Hnnn. It looks pretty red to me."

"I know," he commented with stress on the last word. "That's why I like it. Reminds me of Demon World."

"Really?" Mikko asked. "Why does it—"

And then it hit her. Looking up at that sun, the wind blowing, and her shoes off…she remembered. A dark red sun faced her evilly. The great depths of its anger pointing at her. She gulped on instinct at the feeling. The sky was no long the Human World's sky blue color. It was the red of Demon World. Her memory moved her eyes away from the great awful sun, moving toward the ground. Bodies were on the edge of her vision when a white searing pain flashed out from the depths of her head. The original sunset she saw with Hiei returned to her vision.

"It looks so…dangerous," she whispered out.

Hiei glanced over at her. "Demon World…dangerous…why do you think it reminded me of Demon World?" He grinned sourly.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "Not a good place at all. Especially for me and …" she frowned as the pain seared over her eyes again. "…Not good for a child at all."

He turned to face her. "Something bothering you?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Nah…. Nothing at all! I guess I'm just tired from today, that's all."

She kicked her feet a bit in the water, watching them as they moved through the water particles, then looked up at Hiei. "Why'd you care?"

"Hn! Who said I did?" Hiei starred her down.

Mikko grinned. "No one."

"Good. Stop calling me fluff head then."

"Why? I can call you whatever I like. You already call me whatever you want."

"Hn. I do not," Hiei glared up at the sunset.

Mikko grinned, " Sure you do. Girl and human. Those aren't my real names."

"You are a girl, human. That's just a way to describe you stupid."

"Hmmm," her feet floundered around in the water for a while. "Pick a betty way to describe me other than human or girl. I may be a girl, but I doubt I'm all human."

"Shortie."

"No, your short."

"Stubborn."

"No, to stupid sounding."

"Sour puss."

"Eww. That makes me think of old people living with cats."

"Lemon drop."

"Hum…. I think I like that one. Obvious. But it is my favorite candy."

"Actually, lemon for sour and drop for meaning you're short."

"HEY! I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE THE SHORT AND SOUR ONE HERE!"

"Quiet," Hiei's mouth twitched with a smirk, "lemon drop."

Mikko fumed with the meaning of those two words now. "No. Forget the nickname."

Hiei smirked and she knew it was far from over. "Lemon drop, give me the rest of your lemon drops."

Glaring at him, Mikko answered. "Not on your life fluffy head."

Hiei glared back. "lemon drop."

"fluff head."

"Lemon Drop."

"Fluff Head. FLUFF HEAD. **FLUFF HEAD!**" Mikko screamed.

There was an uncomfortable pause that was broken with, "Hn. Lemon drop."

Mikko glared but dropped the argument. It would do nothing but cause him to say it more in the future. She lay back to stare up at the darkened sky, breathing in the cool night air to calm herself down. "Hiei. What are you most scared of?"

Hiei glanced down at her questionably. Where had that question popped up from? "Hn."

She snorted at him. "Figured that one. Don't answer a 'how do you feel' question."

"Fine then. What are _you_ scared of?"

"Hn. Enclosed spaces. Thought I wouldn't answer, didn't you?"

Well, that was almost exactly what Hiei was thinking but he didn't revel that to her. It was starting to creep up on Hiei how enormously close she was becoming. He scooted away from where she lay. She was his greatest fear. Hiei liked how she could challenge up to him, twist words around, somehow dragged him into things he wouldn't normally do, how sporadic she could be sometimes. He liked all of this, but it had just dawned on him that his fear was coming to life. Letting someone close was an emotional weakness. It would only serve him pain when someone close got injured or killed. Pain he didn't know how to deal with.

"You're weak to have answered that."

Mikko's eyes narrowed at him. "Jerk." She kicked her feet up from the water, sending a jerking spray at Hiei.

He wiped the water from his eyes, sending his own feet from the pond water for her to get soaked as well. Her eyes reared up with challenge like the night before when they had raced each other. Wind blew down across the pond, sending a wave of water on top of Hiei. When the water was out of her sight and she had stopped the wind, Mikko bent over Hiei cautiously. His body just laid there, eyes closed. "Hiei?" She poked a finger on his forehead.

Drawing back quickly as his eyes snapped open, she was too late in her reaction and Hiei had picked her up, tossing her into the pond. Half laugh-shrieking as she fell stopped with a loud splash. Smirking, Hiei peered over the water's edge. Mikko's head popped up from the water, eye's narrowed in false anger. "Ooo! You're going to pay for that one."

Gusts of wind blew down on Hiei, sending him flying over the water. Eyes huge, he floundered in the wind created by her, circling his arms as if swimming. **BWUSH!** Hiei disappeared under the pond water with Mikko laughing at his failed antics to stay out of the water.

After several more splashes between the two, they had finally gotten out of the water to dry themselves off from the cool night air. Hiei had quickly solved both problems with a blast of heat while Mikko had dried off but was freezing from the cool air and her blast of wind. "Fu-fu-fu-freeziing!"

Stepping over to her, Hiei grabbed a hand to send a blast of heat through her. "Toasty now! I thank whatever demon qualities ya have fluff head!"

Hiei let go of her hand, the cool air biting on her skin again. "COLDCOLDCOLD!" She grabbed onto Hiei's hand for some more heat.

"Going home then?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I feel like sleeping outside for some reason. You going home now?"

"Hn. I sleep in a tree."

"A tree? I'll join ya. It'll keep me warm."

Hiei eyed her warily. "What is going through your head human?"

"Kuh'! Don't be that sick minded!" She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

* * *

"So a squared plus b squared equals c squared?" Dani asked Shuichi. 

Shuichi nodded at her. "That's right Danielle. Now then, try problem 27 again."

Dani went back to the problem, her eyes furrowed. No one calls me Danielle, he sounds so formal. She glanced over at her window plants which had been watered the minute she got into the apartment. Shuichi turned to help Ellie with her own assignment. Despite how many times he explained it to her, she still didn't understand it. Or more likely, she wanted his attention to remain on her. Halfway through him explaining it for the seventh time, Jets came bursting into the room gulping for air.

"Feller! Where'd ya short friend go? The other feller? And his honey?"

Dani and Ellie stood up at the words of feller and honey. "Now, now honeys! I didn't come to start up that fight! I came in the search of peace, more than you would understand."

The two girls rolled their eyes at their old school bishie. Jets turned toward Shuichi, "Kurama-feller listen to me. Do not tell anyone this info I'm showing you now."

"Kurama?" the girls chorused in unison.

Jets glanced around and then slipped something out of his pocket. Kurama's eyes widened. "I'll see if I can help you as much as I can then. I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Jets nodded putting the object away. "Knew I could trust you. Now, any idea on where that feller and honey could be?"

"Wait a minute!" Dani shouted at the two before they could leave.

Kurama turned. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Not that!" Dani yelled running in front of them with Ellie. "We're coming with!"

"You've got to keep up with your studies. I've got to find a couple of friends."

"We can study tomorrow! I'm coming with! Jets, this has to due with your second job doesn't it?"

"Maybe Dani-honey," Jetsreplied evasivly. "But this is important. Trivial things can wait."

"What are you?" Ellie asked."Some FBI or rather?"

Jets groaned. "Fine. Come with honeys. Be careful. I know you too well Dani-honey. Ellie-honey, keep her in line."

"Yes, sir!" Ellie mock saluted.

The four left the living room of Dani's apartment, saying goodbyes to her mother. The early evening sky blarred down on them. Kurama instictivly heading for the park. The other three followed. Dani and Ellie looking for clues to what Jets's job was.

"So," Dani glanced over at the red head leading them. "Kurama, is it?"

* * *

Hiei blinked his eyes open in the morning light, stretching his arms up in a large relaxed yawn. His body felt completely at ease, something he barely felt often these days. A lazy hand moved unworriedly to scratch the top of his head. He gave out a small sigh and wondered why he felt so calm this morning. Closing his eyes again, his chest breathing slowly in and out with an unearthly calm. His ears twitched slightly, listening to the early birds, the rustling of the wind among the trees, and the breathing of something next to him. Wait a minute, he thought, forcing his lazy eyes open to see what was breathing next to him. His eyes widened in shock, seeing a sleeping human girl lying next to him, her head resting upon Hiei's shoulder, golden brown lengths of hair drifting across her face in the morning breeze. She moved slightly, giving a quiet smile in her sleep. 

Hiei tried to remember how in the three worlds the human girl was able to get up there without him noticing. He frowned, finding the last few days a fuze in his memory. Okay…it was a day or so away from Yukina's birthday picnic, and…what happened after that…? Oh, shit! No wonder he couldn't remember much. Mating season had come around for him. Bits of the past days flowed back into Hiei's memory. God forbid if one of these memories had him actually **mating**. More pieces of memories came back to Hiei slowly, as if not to give him too much of a headache from the memories forgotten until this moment. All of a sudden he grimaced and scrambled away from the human girl. Standing up in another tree branch out of her sight he spat saliva from his mouth and whipped his lips furiously with his hand.

_I **kissed** her? _

The girl woke up with her headrest missing, glancing around her for a sign of the missing fire demon. "Hiei?" She muttered sleepily, "Hiei?"

_I kissed **her**? _

She stretched her arms up, yawning. She glanced around again for the missing Hiei, "Hiei. I still got your lemon drops. You're gunna want them sooner or later."

**_I_**_ kissed her? _

She sighed out loud. "Okay, but now I get them," she grinned and opened the bag. Glancing around again, her smile faded. "I thought he'd come back on that remark."

**_Congratulations folks. Mating season had officially ended._**

* * *

Silverwing013: So his mating season has ended. uh-oh. To the reviewers. 

sadandlonely- thank u on the props for the song. i want Yukina to know somehow. update soon...um, that one didn't happen. sorry

LonelyInDarkness- failed to update soon because my eyeballs got stabbed out. imagine Hiei singing. it happened. (at least in my story and some of the Yu Yu Hakusho musical stuff)

kikyo13- ya wanted to know what happened. here it is. even though it was a bit late.

Danieru Lee- thank ya! I kept it up...

Kurayamihikari- I noticed. Like your story so far by the way K-hiki!(look there, i shortned up that name of urs...blinks...how did i get that shortened version from?) y r'nt i updating? I was in a car accident remember? Actually that was all Apirl foolin's. I got busy to say simply. End of the spring play, birthdays, grad parties, band concerts, state group contest, a solo i played...been busy. Plus I got both of my two major sports rearing up their big ugly heads. Softball and Volleyball. Softball just started up in Apirl/May and they take volleyball seriously here...i have weight room stuff coming up in June, July, and the start of August. The rest of August is all camps and then the real season starts. Which for us...ends around November. (Hey, when ur school has been conference champs for how many years...it probably will go on forever) Okay, I'll stop yacking about my petty issues to ya. I'll try to keep people happy with new postings.

Silverwing013: so...will all of our people find Hiei and Mikko soon? What about lack of demon season? What in the world is Jets's second job anyway?


	8. Deaths, Rocks, Time, And Stolen Ice

Silverwing013: And onto the next chappie of The Forbidden Hunters. I own none that belongs to the real magna and anime of YuYu Hakusho. U may continue now.

**

* * *

Come Monday Morning:**

Shizuru kicked easily with the toe of her shoe to open her brother's door and called inside the room, "Brother, time for school!"

She left, getting ready for work before returning to the kitchen to notice no little brother eating his breakfast. Heading back to his room, she shook his shoulder, "Come on brother. Wake up. You're going to school today."

No response.

"Tell me not again." Shizuru shook him harder. "Wake up!"

Pausing for a moment, she searched his spirit energy and a small breath of relief came out of her mouth. "Thank god. But if it's not that cat, then what is the problem?"

Focusing her energy, she shook her brother once more, "Wake up!"

Kuwabara groaned, rolling over on his side, clutching the sheets near him with tight fists. Perspiration soaked the sheets where Kuwabara once lay. "This isn't right. I should be able to wake him. There's something wrong with his sixth strength."

Shizuru left her brother's room to dial a number on the phone. "Genkai? …We have a problem."

* * *

Genkai's form was clearly seen bent over the sleeping Kuwabara, searching for an answer. Her eyes widened as she found the answer. "As if it wasn't strong enough already…" her words muttered off into the silence.

"Genkai," Shizuru said simply, diverting Genkai's attention back to her.

Genkai focused her eyes up at Shizuru. "Has this happened before?"

"A few days ago, but I was able to wake him up then."

"No wonder," Genkai stood up to face her. "His sixth sense has surpassed your own."

"…He has been saying that something doesn't feel right. I thought he was talking about something else."

"Right. Well, we need a stronger force if we want to pull him out of sleep and I'm not the right one for that," Genkai crossed her arms in her stance as she continued talking to the elder of the Kuwabara siblings. "The closest person we have for that is unfortunately, Hiei. Or we could just have your brother ride this out."

Shizuru smiled ruefully. "My brother would be ever mad if Hiei went inside his head. I doubt Hiei would even help so I suppose we'll ride it out."

_

* * *

Wind…blowing…flowing…breathing…_

_Jem…shining…rolling…moving…_

_Rose…pretty…red…bleeding…_

_Rose petals fell, drifting to the ground, rose weeping downward in the loss…Jem shattered, bursting outward in all directions, pieces turning pure black…Wind died down to nothing, air a deadly silent…_

_Fallen rose faded away, misty fog covering it; Kurama's body lay in its place. Jem pieces faded off into Hiei. The wind blew a sad tone for a few seconds before Mikko's body lay there._

* * *

Genkai and Shizuru jumped as Kuwabara woke up with a startling yell. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kuwabara?"

Blink, blink. The dream faded away from consciousness. "Huh?"

"Good. Your awake now."

"Yeah…Wait just a second!" Kuwabara reared up from his bed. "Genkai! What are you doing here?"

Genkai looked down at her dim wit's childhood enemy. "Your sister called me down. Seems your sixth strength has gotten stronger, it's even passed hers."

"Really?" Kuwabara looked over at his sister whom nodded her head as an affirmative. Kuwabara frowned hitting his head with his fist lightly. "I'm forgetting something…. It was important….WHAT WAS IT?"

"Calm down. After getting over such a power boost like that, you're going to need rest Kuwabara. So quit blowing out my old eardrums," Genkai stuck a finger in one ear to clean out the nonexistent earwax there.

Kuwabara sat in his bed quiet. If only he could just…"Remember. No!" Kuwabara jumped up from his bed to grab his sister by both shoulders to shake her wildly. "Where's Kurama? Hiei? Mikko? Where are they?"

Shizuru frowned. "I don't know. I don't keep track of them. Why?"

Kuwabara raced over to a pile of clothes, grabbing for his pants to put over his boxers, throwing on his shirt unbuttoned. "I gotta find Kurama, runty, and his girl! I gotta!"

Shizuru grabbed her brother's arm before he could exit his room in his hurry. "Brother, what is wrong with you?"

Kuwabara stopped, glancing at Genkai and his sister. "I just gotta Shizuru. I saw them…." He paused, not wanting to admit the deaths aloud, even if it were a dream. "…Dead. They were all dead."

She paled and released Kuwabara's arm. "I'll call the school. Go ahead and start looking. We'll look as well."

* * *

"I got it! I got it!" Shuichi dashed out to the front door in a hurry to pick up the newspaper. He knew full well that since his step-brother wasn't home that he had to get to the Monday paper before his step-mom did.

He headed back his step-mom to hand her the paper. Thanking her step-son, she went continued to read the newspaper. Shuichi walked his way into his step-brother's room, taking out another paper from his back pocket to through it on the red head's bed. "He owes me."

Shuichi went back to the breakfast table, telling his step-mom that her son called to say he was late in camping with his friends but that he would be home after school. Everyone left for their own school or work day, leaving behind the newspaper on the famous red head's bed that read, 'The Demon Tribune' on the top.

* * *

"The one day I go to school," Yusuke muttered up on the roof, "and Kuwabara's not even here. Today's a waste of time."

He leaned back enjoying the nice breeze playing across his face, his arms behind his head and eyes closed. No teachers, no ma, no bossy Koenma, no Botan flying down, no stupid mission, no lecturing Keiko, no Kuwabara asking for the usual fight…this day was truly made to be a lazy day.

………or was………

"Yusuke!"

Peering open with one eye, Yusuke peeked over at Keiko bleakly. "G'morning to you too Keiko. You look all hot and bothered."

Keiko fumed. "Don't start on that again! I have you actually do your homework for once and not only do you not hand it in, you don't even show up for class! You're such a lazy bum Yusuke! You don't have a mission to excuse you this time!"

"Actually Keiko, he does now." Yusuke and Keiko's heads whipped to see Botan landing on her oar.

"What now?" Yusuke complained.

Botan gave a laugh. "Nothing too hard, don't worry. We just have a small problem. A simple demon problem."

"It can't be that simple if your having trouble getting them," he muttered.

Botan laughed again. "True, true. But up in Spirit World, we need to keep our attention on other things. Plus, we're having trouble locating several people," Botan laughed nervously.

"Whatever. Who do I have to kill now?" Yusuke asked dully.

Keiko glared, "Yusuke!"

"Two demons by the names of Akuna and Kuanja have recently been spotted in this city by one of our people. Both of them are extremely dangerous and are well known power drainers."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Power drainers? Odd way of putting that."

Botan put up a finger. "Now, a reason why they are so well known and how this deals with you. One, they have a history of draining the powers of the Forbidden Children. Two, both Forbidden Children of this generation are in this city. Three, the two Forbidden Children are Hiei Jaganshi and Autumn Breeze, or her human name is Michelle Sato. A better-known name of hers that you would know is a name her half-brother gave her when she was young…Mikko Songs."

"Huh?" Yusuke jerked up from lying down. "Mikko? A Forbidden Child? No wonder Hiei got along so well with her. We'll just have Kurama call down Hiei for us and I'm sure Hiei can find them. Then we can all go and destroy them."

Botan frowned. "That's just the problem. Kurama didn't go to school today."

"WHAT?" Yusuke screamed out. Even Keiko looked worried. "Kurama…not at school? That doesn't sound like him. He's too smart not to miss a day like Yusuke."

"Hey! I'm here! …just not in class."

"Hey you two! This is serious! Kurama's not the only one missing!" Botan slapped her mouth shut.

"Exactly who else is missing Botan?" Yusuke scrutinized her face for a sign.

"Yo," came a voice.

Yusuke and Keiko jumped in the air as Koenma popped in. "Damn you toddler. Come by the normal way."

Koenma ignored Yusuke. "Botan exaggerated a bit. Let's just say there are a few people that went searching for Hiei and Autumn Breeze besides her on Saturday night. One of my father's council members also went searching. Council member Number Seven. As did Kurama with three students from a nearby school. It seems neither group had much luck finding them. What Botan means is that they aren't back yet from searching."

"When you say three students, you must mean the three that Genkai used before I faced Sen—"

"—No Yusuke, I don't. Keiko and Botan I believe have met one of the three students. Jets?"

Keiko nodded. "The honey guy."

"I met the guy a couple days ago. He talked oddly," Yusuke mentioned.

Koenma nodded. "The other two are best friends with the one a fan girl adoring 'Shuichi'. Danielle and Eleanor. Go by Dani and Ellie."

Yusuke shook his head. "Haven't heard of those two but if Kurama's stuck with the fan, he must be having a hay day," Yusuke laughed.

"Not funny Yusuke. Finding these two demons is important, as well as finding the two that they chase. I'd rather find the demons before they find Hiei and Autumn Breeze."

"What's up with the name Autumn Breeze?" Keiko asked. "I thought her name was Mikko."

"I'll elaborate on that fact later," Koenma popped out.

"…Hey! Get back here Koenma!" Yusuke shook his fist at the sky.

"Well, I must be off too. Here's what the two demons look like," Botan handed Yusuke two files and flew off.

Yusuke glanced down at the sheets. "Ain't my life a bundle of joy...wrapped in demonic Christmas paper."

* * *

"Hello. Can I talk to Shuichi Minamino?"

"Sorry. He's not here today. Are you family?" The girl popped her bubble of gum.

"Uh…"

"Well we need a sick form filled out by a family member of age eighteen or older. You look rather tall and old. Mind filling them out?" She blew up another bubble to pop it again.

"I'm not a family member."

"Really? I thought maybe red hair was genetic on one side. But yours is more copper colored now that I look. Are you sure you're not family?"

"I'm not related. I gotta go find him now."

"If you come across a family member, have them call! We need the form filled out!" The girl called after Kuwabara as he left the school building.

* * *

"Hiei!" Kurama called out exasperated up into the trees. "Hiei! Unless you've picked up humor from humans, this isn't funny!" Kurama glanced at his watch to see the time was already 10:30. I've got to start heading home before parents start worrying about us, Kurama thought.

Dani leaned over toward Ellie and Jets, "Did _Kurama_ just say humans?"

"Do you mean The Forbidden Child?"

The group whirled around to see a blazing red haired female that appeared their age walking to them with a long trench coat flying up to reveal a sword hanging stiffly from her waist. A wicked blue haired male followed shortly behind her, the three short horns obvious to everyone there.

"Someone has some problems," Dani pointed at the horns. Ellie nodded as Dani continued, "He thinks it's Halloween."

"You two have got the problems!" The male told them, rubbing sourly at a horn. "Your just another two stupid humans who don't know a demon when they see one. Stupid humans that the Human World won't miss."

"Kuanja! You can eat _after_ we find The Forbidden Children. Didn't you say one of these four reeked of both? Tell me which one so they can quit hiding around," the female tapped a foot angrily.

"Two Akuna," the male, Kuanja, corrected her. "The human teen boys there."

Kurama half stepped in front of Dani and Ellie, Jets doing the same on the other side. "What do you want?"

Akuna stepped forward but was stopped from a hand of Kuanja, whom was sniffing the air slightly. "What?" She asked him irritated.

"Watch the red's eyes. His smell is off," Kuanja paused taking in another sniff. "Smells like…fox. A fox demon. Powerful, too."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at them and glanced over at Jets. "Perspective, aren't they? I wasn't exactly hiding it."

"Fox? Demon?" Ellie questioned.

"OhMyGod! A cute little foxy woxy! Where?" Dani whipped her head around in all directions. (Ak-hem. We have found an obsession.)

"Oh lord. Here she goes again," Ellie and Jets muttered in unison.

Dani blinked as she stopped her search for the fox to yell at Jets and Kurama. "Hey you two! What's going on?"

"Yeah, what is going on?" Ellie asked in agreement.

"Later honeys," Jets told them.

"All we simply want to know is if you two have seen The Forbidden Children around here. You were calling for the fire demon one. Have you seen the female one? The half wind goddess, first female Forbidden Child?"

"Her smell is on you," Kuanja finished up for her. "And you're not getting out of here anytime soon. I daresay you two have plenty of power to spare, leaving those two human girls snacks to eat after we find The Forbidden Children."

"I'm not getting eaten by a horned freak like you!" Dani shook a fist at Kuanja with Ellie trying to yank her hand back. Jets sighed ruefully. The very reason he didn't want her to come along. Only Dani would provoke a demon. "Danielle," Kurama spoke, "I strongly suggest you don't insult—"

"And I won't have my food make a mockery of me! You four are stuck in this time dimension with us and you're not going anywhere!" Kuanja yelled back at her.

"Kuanja! Do not let the petty human anger you, she's nothing. I get the red. He's rather pretty," she purred out the last word unsheathing her sword.

**

* * *

Monday Afternoon:**

Yusuke wandered the streets from finally getting away from Keiko in a class he didn't share with her. Freedom and peace at last. Or at least…he was away from everything but the new mission. A new mission with no one to help him. No Botan like his first few. No Kuwabara or Kurama and Hiei. No--

"URAMESHI!"

Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara running wildly up to him and grinned. "Hey Kuwabara. Looked like you were able to escape your sister's clutches today. I didn't have anyone to pulverize at school."

"HAVEYOUSEENKURAMAHIEIANDMIKKO!" Kuwabara rushed off at once.

"Uh…what? Slow down Kuwabara. What about Kurama?"

"AND HIEI AND MIKKO!" Kuwabara added in. "HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?"

"Uh…" Kuwabara listened and bent over to hear Yusuke's answer better. "…NO I HAVEN'T YOU IDIOT!"

Kuwabara jumped back, startled at the sudden loudness of Yusuke's voice. "Ya don't need to yell Urameshi. Have you seen—"

"And I'm telling you I haven't," Yusuke paused at Kuwabara's head turned in the opposite direction as if he sensed something and he shivered. "What is it?"

"Bad, bad tickle feeling," Kuwabara rubbed his arms to warm himself at the chill.

Yusuke looked in that direction, racing off.

"Hey, wait! Urameshi, where are you going? That's toward the tickle feeling!"

Yusuke called back at him, "I know! Why else would I go stupid?"

Kuwabara stood puzzled for several long loooong seconds. "Wait…You mean baby face put you on _another_ mission? **NOW**?

* * *

"Are you sure this is where it's coming from Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara whipped around in all directions, searching. "I don't understand Urameshi. It should be right where we're standing. Right here. This very spot. I don't….wait. It **_is_** here."

"Where Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked annoyed. He pointed down at the pictures from the folder. "I don't see these demons here."

Kuwabara glanced around, seeing as no one was around, he flashed out his sword. His dimension sword. He edged his way around, searching for the…ah, there it was. He slashed down across the trunk of a tree. The image of the empty park in front of them, now revealed six figures. Kurama, Jets, two teenage girls that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't recognize, and the two demons that had their pictures in Yusuke's hands.

"He's not dead!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Excellent," Yusuke pointed at the two demons. "Akuna and Kuanja. You two are under arrest for all past crimes and more importantly, hunting down one of my teammates. I'm hauling your two demon asses up to Spirit World! Spirit Gun!"

"Ahhaaaaaaaaaaa!" The two teenage girls cried out in unison at the blast.

"Yusuke! Don't!" Kurama cried out at Yusuke even though it was too late.

"Jets," the brown puffy haired girl asked, peering over Jets and Kurama's shoulders. "Is he another demon?" If one knew to look close enough, they could see a shield up around Jets and the brown puffy haired girl.

"Frickin' cool! DBZ all over again! But I don't want another attack aimed at me from that demon freak!"

"Shut up human!" Screamed out the male demon, Kuanja.

Akuna leap to the side of the blast, "Kuanja. Take the black. I still keep the red."

Kuanja nodded, holding his palm out in front of him, sucking the spirit blast right up inside his palm. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Interesting trick. You must be child king's new bounty hunter. How pathetic. Let me show you power."

The one girl ducked behind Kurama. "I already saw your power horn-head! I'm not demon food!"

Kurama kept his defensive stance as he spoke behind her, "I did warn you not to insult him."

The girl glared up at Kurama, "How was I supposed to know he'd overact? Do you think I _plan_ on being food Kurama?"

"Well then human," a voice was heard overhead and their heads whipped up to look in the tree limbs to see Akuna up there. "I suggest you shut up and maybe he'll just kill you instead of eating you alive."

"SPIRIT GUN!" Kuanja yelled, pointing a finger directly at Yusuke.

"EATING ME ALIVE! I DON'T THINK SO!" The girl gave a scream, running away as fast as she could as Akuna dropped down from the trees to attack upon Kurama, which came with a shocked shout from the brown puffy haired girl, "SHE'S TRYING TO KILL SHUICHI!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yusuke's eye's widened as he saw his own attack coming back at him, faster and stronger than the one he originally shot at the male demon. Yusuke dodged Kuanja's own spirit gun as Kuwabara raced forward at Akuna with his spirit sword out.

"Rose whip!" Kurama's whip slashed upwards at Akuna's attack, which was blocked by her swordsmanship.

Kuwabara soon reached the two, brandishing his spirit sword in front of himself. Kuwabara paused awkwardly. "My honor code stops me from attacking a girl."

The girl behind Jets ducked more behind him as she saw nearly all the weapons being flashed around by spirit energy or coming from her bishie's long hair, "Is everyone a demon but us normal people? Shuichi can't be a evil demon man!"

"Quit with the honor code Kuwabara!" Yelled Yusuke as Kuanja's spirit gun blast resonated across the park trees.

"Honor code," Akuna laughed. "There is no such thing in the Demon World stupid human boy."

CHUCK! Akuna's head was suddenly hit by a rock and she turned around to see whom it was as everyone's attention was captured by such a simple way of attacking a demon.

"HA! I have no honor code against a girl!" CHUCK! "I won't be eaten by a demon!" CHUCK!

"Danielle," groaned Kurama covering his face with a hand as she continued throwing rocks at Akuna from behind a large boulder.

"Kuanja," Akuna said to recapture her fellow demon's attention. CHUCK! "You're allowed to eat now."

Kuanja grinned evilly at Danielle, who starred him down before gulping. She took off running once more, her arms carrying rocks as she occasionally chucked a rock back at Kuanja as he chased her. CHUCK! "Stay away demon freak! You're worse than Stalker Boy!" CHUCK!

"Dani, stop provoking the demon! It doesn't help!" Yelled the other teen girl at Danielle as Kurama attempted to get past Akuna to get Danielle out of the trouble she had put herself into. Yusuke starred blankly at the situation, finding the rock hitting the pair of demons several times…odd.

Kuwabara raced forward to slash at Kuanja, whom just captured Danielle at that point. Kuanja paled as he noticed Kuwabara to yell over at Akuna, "Do you know who this human boy is Akuna?" Kuwabara's eyes widened at the male demon.

"A stupid human boy you idiot! Now kill him!" Akuna yelled back over at him from her one on one fight with Kurama.

Kuanja looked back at Kuwabara before suddenly sniffing the air. "Forbidden Child!"

"The female?" Akuna questioned as she blocked one of Kurama's slashes.

Kuanja nodded and the two disappeared from thin air at the same time. CHUCK! One of Danielle's rocks missed the target of Kuanja, seeing as he disappeared, therefore hitting Kuwabara. "Sorry!" She called out. "You are on our side, right?"

Kuwabara rubbed a sore nose. Kurama nodded an affirmative to Danielle. "They're…friends of mine."

"Jets," said the other girl. "Why's everyone turning into demons? Or suddenly doing freaky power things?"

"Ellie-honey, they're not demons…well, maybe two of the fellers are," Jets grinned sheepishly.

"What? Is Shuichi one of them? Cause Shuichi can't be a evil demon!"

Kurama grimaced. He'd have to explain if they already knew this much. "Evil demons, good demons and evil humans, good humans."

"Good human?" Ellie questioned hopefully.

Danielle patted Ellie on her shoulder. "Good demon. But it also means wicked cool powers to fight evil ones off with. And you know roses are cool."

"AHH! Everything I once knew is no more! And only you think flowers are cool," Ellie pointed accusingly at Danielle as she shrugged.

"Man Kurama," Yusuke walked over to the red head. "Ya got Koenma all worried about you and these other three. You skipped school that got him freaked out enough to come down to talk to me. By the way, new mission. Those two, Akuna and Kuanja."

"Skipped school? Yusuke, it's still Saturday night," glancing at his watch, he added, " just a few minutes before 11:30. Late, but hopefully no one will get grounded."

Yusuke blinked at him. "Try Monday afternoon."

Jets gave a small laugh. "Feller, they did say we were trapped in a time dimension with them. I wonder why they let you two fellers in."

"I broke it," Kuwabara stated.

"Mom's going to kill me!" Danielle screamed out. "Remind us why we came along with you two…oh yeah. Jets! Your second job sucks whatever the heck it is! Come on Ellie!"

Danielle dragged Ellie away with one arm, waving at the group of guys as she did so. "Thanks for helping us study! And under the circumstances, I'm glad to meet your friends! Come on Ellie, before I completely loss it and start seeing a…a…a grim reaper or something!"

Speaking of the devil herself, Botan came running up to the four guys trying to catch her breath to say something. Yusuke grinned, opening up his mouth, "Met the gr—!"

"Yusuke," Kurama butted into his shout. "Now really isn't the time to pull something like that. In a few days they'll probably think this a bad dream. They're in shock."

"It's not like they'd believe her as a grim reaper. I still don't."

Botan caught her breath as she reached them to conveniently smack the closest one of the four, happening to be Yusuke, with her oar. "In open sight of normal people! It's a good thing that no one was around."

Kurama sighed. Botan had obviously not spotted Danielle and Ellie on her way running up here. Whether that be good or bad he didn't know, but was momentarily glad him or Jets wasn't being smacked over the head for bringing the two.

"Nice oar you got there honey. Mind changing your mind? My next weekend seems to be open for a honey."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered behind Jets as Botan blinked over at him. "Uh, no. Sorry, but dating isn't in my criteria."

Jets mimicked a sad face, sighing. "Always another feller. Good honeys always get taken before I can grab them."

"Botan, was there something specific you wanted to tell us?" Kurama asked to stop Jets from asking our well-known bubbly grim reaper out.

Botan glanced over at Jets as if to point out she didn't want to say in front of this old bishie. Jets put his hands up in defeat. "Say no more honey. I know when I'm not wanted."

riiing. riiing.

"And it looks like I'm needed elsewhere. See ya later fellers," Jets called out before running off, pulling out what would seem to be his cell phone from his pocket. "Jets speaking……."

"Right. I just finished talking to Shizuru and Genkai, who were telling me about Kuwabara." Kuwabara scratched the back of his neck. "His sixth strength passed Shizuru just last night and dealing with this, Koenma has decided to have Kurama, Hiei, and Mikko stay up in Spirit World until Yusuke and Kuwabara can perhaps finish off the two demons that need to be killed."

Kuwabara blinked. "I just saw them dead…I didn't see who did it…."

"Yes," Botan continued despite the faces on Yusuke and Kurama's faces. "But one of King Enma's seven councilmen has a strong sixth strength and mentioned this a while ago. We hoped it couldn't be true because first off, Forbidden Children don't die…they fade. But now that we have seen another warning of this in advance, Koenma wants to hold you three up in Spirit World. As soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara can then managing the two demons that the council member saw, we can saftly send you three back down to the Human World. His father isn't happy about it either. More so on just Autumn Breeze coming up than the other two," Botan added thoughtfully.

Kurama and Kuwabara looked confused as Kurama asked questionably, "Autumn Breeze?"

Yusuke cleared his throat. "Hiei's girlfriend. That girl."

Botan nodded. "That's right. It's her proper Goddess title, although not many consider her to actually be one of us. She's only a half. The other Forbidden Child other than Hiei for this generation."

Kurama looked thoughtful. "No wonder those two got along so well. Pity it's Monday though…Hiei probably chased her away by now…. Wait! Those two demons were going after a female Forbidden Child before they left!"

Kurama turned around quickly as if to take after the two demons if he as so much as spotted a single hair that belonged to them.

"You're going up to Spirit World! Koenma can't have half his team dead!" Botan screeched out. "Let Yusuke and Kuwabara handle this Kurama. Besides, Koenma doesn't need any more worries right now."

"What else could the toddler worry about?" Yusuke toned.

Botan glared at Yusuke for his rude manner in speaking about Koenma's looks. "His health. For some reason his bondage line has dangerously spiked up at an alarming pace that could be fatal. I really must get back up to Spirit World for Koenma's sake."

Botan's oar flashed out and she took off into the air. "Kurama! Head home and take what you may need! Be back at this spot in an hour!"

* * *

Yukina carried a brown paper sack of groceries down the sidewalk, humming happily to herself. Now Genkai wouldn't have to worry about her shortage of eggs and milk. Smiling happily, Yukina noticed an arguing couple up ahead.

"If your nose wasn't so faulty that it dragged up your ass, you could have figured out that that scent was old. Now she could be four cities away at this point. And we had to waste good time with that red and his group. Either of them could be anywhere by now you bastard."

"It's not my fault. Her winds don't help at all with sniffing out her scent and why are you listening to our conversation?" The male suddenly glared angrily over in Yukina's direction whom backed away thinking, _'demon, demon, demon!'_.

"Kuanja," the red female spoke suddenly. "Why, do you know who this is? We may be in luck after all despite your idiotic nose. Is your name Yukina?"

Yukina took a careful step back from them. "Sorry, but I really must be going. The milk is getting warm. Could you please move?"

The male sniffed the air and nodded to himself. "It's her," he confirmed as the two advanced on the ice maiden frozen on the spot as they came nearer.

A short time later, no one was seen on the sidewalk Yukina onced walked upon. All that could be spotted where she once stood was several patches of ice melting in the afternoon sun, groceries spilling out of a torn bag.

The milk was getting warm.

And there was nothing Yukina could do about it.

* * *

Silverwing013: ohhhh! Bad chappie, eh? I had to keep revising this one til I got it right. So it took awhile with my busy schedule. Kuwabara's sixth sense has got up. Kurama, Hiei, and Mikko are in extreme danger. Dani and Ellie know about Kurama being a demon…but I doubt they're going to believe that a few days from now because it sounds pretty unrealistic. Koenma isn't doing so well…although he was fine this morning. Shuichi has Shuichi covering for him on a certain newspaper that seems to come on Mondays (that was a weird sentence…Shuichi has Shuichi…). Yukina has been kidnapped…and, oh yeah….Hiei and Mikko are no where to be seen. Now to the reviewers….

Tsume-Hiei luver- I luv the nick fluff head also! No quick update…but this one is 15 pages long, so I hope I make up the loss. It was hard to write and I've been a busy girl.

HieiFan666- thank u and yes…hiei is no longer as attracted to her…but he was attracted nonetheless. Sorry for a long update. We all have our lives.

Danieru Lee- yep, yep! Ta ta!

Kurayamihikari- hey there k-hiki! Like I said, don't know where it came from but it works! I see ur still on a bit of a writers block…hope u can get past it. Thanks for putting me in ur favs list! Mating season…over. Been doing better in my batting thank u for wishing me luck in my sports. It's alright to talk to much…I don't mind.

Niana Kuonji- I give u a BIG cookie for two great guesses. Jets is one of a personal favorite add-in of mine. I luv his speech and the history I wrote for him…but that history is one that won't be revealed until he finally tells them his real name. Come on…Jets…be his real name? I don't think so.

LonelyInDarkness- I could make u feel really bad and say the fork is still in my eye (due to my lack of updating on this one lately) but that won't be true. I was really just kidding…u don't need violent language or actions to have me continue this story…I'll get through it as fast as I can with all my other stories and activities going on this summer. Glad to know u luved the chappie!

Silverwing013: so what is going to happen next time? Tune in to find out what happens to everyone and if Kuwabara's dream comes true or not next chappie.


	9. Probation Free Hiei, Stolen Ice Dealings

Silverwing013: hi there folks! How about that sweet corn? I say there is way too much. School days are coming back…'Get your back to school supplies here!' Well, I hope this can count as an enjoyment to some of you people before that wreched day comes around. I do not claim any ownership over YuYu Hakusho, though the story is all mine.

* * *

'_demon, demon, demon!' _

The shout kept ripping through his head as Hiei raced over to Genkai's temple. Perhaps…perhaps…this wasn't what he thought it was. His Jagan eye searched once more out of the countless times Hiei had searched for her spirit energy. Nothing. Again.

'_demon, demon, demon!'_

No, no. It couldn't be them…it couldn't be…. mustn't be…. How could have they've found him with his Jagan eye? They haven't been able to since he received it. But….

'_demon, demon, demon!'_

That girl. Hiei's eyes narrowed in extreme dislike. That stupid idiot human girl. She'd probably led them here. Claiming that they chased her. Ha! Probably made up to earn his 'friendship' at his weakest time of the year. They probably told her about his history to have her actually get almost close to me, he thought savagely. Almost. She knew his name right off. It was all a trap to lure out a distraction as they try to kidnap his own sister. But…how did they know where he was if she wasn't the one chased? Other informants, Hiei hoped, because he didn't know how he'd get away without the Jagan eye's help. That stupid girl was involved somehow, he thought with a snarl. He knew she had to be involved.

'_demon, demon, demon!' _

He had to find her, as soon as he could. Hiei searched once more, frantically, with his Jagan. Nothing once more. He landed roughly on the temple's roof, paying no mind to the cracks he caused before he jumped down from there to land in front of Genkai herself, along with the oaf's sister. Sister.

'_demon, demon, demon!'_

"Hiei, " Genkai spoke out at him. "Figures your rudeness. I see you brought back the groceries I asked your sister to get. You've torn it though. Where's Yukina? Feeding some birds in the park again I suppose. Bring the bag in then," Genkai turned on Hiei. "We have an interesting dream you need hear."

Hiei grabbed the back of Genkai's clothing, yanking her back toward him with his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you dare tell me you have not a clue where she is! I'm at my edge right now human!"

Genkai raised an old eyebrow. "Human, am I?" Her eyes glinted up at Hiei. "Where _is_ Yukina?"

"You don't know? Don't toy with me! I find the remains of this and melting ice where I last heard anything from my tabs on her! Where is—"

"Hiei," Shizuru spoke up from inspecting the grocery bag laying on the ground, pointing.

He snapped his head over at her to tell the fool's sister to shut her mouth, but stopped as he noticed she had turned it inside out. There was writing inside.

Forbidden Child. Want your precious sister you cold hearted Forbidden Child? Better hurry, time blunders down thanks to Kuanja. Pine Tree Park.

Hiei glanced up from reading the small letterings on the bag. That smart-ass…Pine Tree Park would she. A deal…. Would it really be worth—

'_demon, demon, demon!'_

Yes, it would be worth it.

"Hiei, you can't be considering this. Now, Kuwabara's sixth strength has led him to a dream seeing you dead with two others. Botan pretty much told me that one demon's name in her rush to get back to Koenma. Koenma has orders for you to go to Spirit World at once for protection…" Genkai trailed off.

"The fool can bark at a twig for all I care! I have no reason to take that seriously! Protection! What protection? The mind numbing twits called ogres up there? As if they can even bluntly compare to the Forbidden Hunter's combined power! A laugh! Tell Koenma that for me! Tell him that I take myself off of probation!"

Hiei flirted off, away from anyone's reach.

Shizuru shook her head as she left. "I have no doubt that my cousin was correct. Or my brother. With our history…."

Genkai raised an eyebrow up at Shizuru. "Cousin? Hiei takes himself responsible, does he not? Proves he has feelings, despite his cold show. Besides, he's believed to be immortal to death until his time comes."

"No one is immortal Genkai."

"Hiei is somewhat. He's a Forbidden Child. Forbidden Children don't die…they fade when the next generation comes around. I asked Botan on why they didn't take the threat of him dieing from the first prediction seriously and that was the reason why. But…perhaps the rules have changed."

"They have," rang a voice around the area. Genkai and Shizuru turned to see someone standing at the steps with a long cloak to hide their true face. "Rules have changed ever since _she_ was born. She's changed every rule known to the Forbidden Section. She's a girl. Has met her other, Hiei. Much less, bonding with him, which then Hiei is tied into this as well. The only other Forbidden rule she has yet to break is dieing itself…and it will no doubt be passed onto Hiei himself. Which is perhaps why King Enma never wanted her bondage news to be passed over to Koenma. I've labeled her Forbidden among Forbidden, figuring as she has some way brake nearly all rules applied to her."

Genkai and Shizuru stood, starring.

"Sorry. I can't give you my true name under oath, but you can call me Number One. Number Seven told me it was important that this be passed to Hiei himself, but he left before I could deliver. I do not have Number Seven's timing."

"Number Seven?" Shizuru asked with a quirk smile.

"That is what we'll be called at the moment. We ARE on your side however it may seem."

"Enma's main servants?" Genkai spoke. "Weren't you few the ones who sent fighters after my dim-witted disciple?"

"We ADVISE him. As well as serve. It was not us who first issued that order."

Shizuru smiled, tugging down at a pocket for a cigarette. "That was all Enma's doing, I would say. But then…I've been talking around to old family members. Something Kazu would rather not do considering what happened…. Ah," she finally managed to pull out a rather difficult cigarette from her pack.

"He never issued the order. He merely…you remind me fiercely of someone I know. I can't put my finger on it."

Shizuru lit the white stick. "I know." And she wouldn't elaborate farther on the subject.

Number One paused before ending the small chat. "Pass it on to Hiei if you would. I have matters to take care of," Number One popped out of view.

Shizuru glanced around from picking up groceries. "Lucky. The milk was kept cold by a sheer blanket of ice. I'll thank Yukina later."

She walked off to the kitchen with several food items. Genkai shook her head. There was never a lack of surprises in dealing with a Kuwabara. Though it did seem that Shizuru believed Yukina would live through this. But whether or not the sixth sense both Kuwabara siblings had…it seemed Hiei's lifeline at this moment was questionable.

* * *

Kurama glanced around the now empty house. He should really do this now before it spread around the area. If anyone remembered those two being gone for nearly two days…. Not to mention the two themselves. Even more on Danielle. She seemed to have an easier way of taking the news in stride. He…. 

Kurama stopped his musings, picking up the plant from the table, placing it inside his pants pocket. They really must forget the whole ordeal. Slipping on his loafers, he paused in opening the door. But then…. His hand lingered in front of the doorknob.

He nearly jumped as the phone rang. Nearly. Turning, he picked up the phone. "Minamino residence."

"Don't dare do that Kurama."

"Who is this?" Kurama glanced around the room and out the window for anyone nearby. "What do you want?"

Clunk! The line went dead. What was going on? That voice on the other line knew he was going to do the same to Danielle and Ellie that he did to Maya some years ago. How did they know? No one knew about that save for Hiei. Who was it? They knew him as Kurama as well. How?

"Kurama!"

Kurama's head whipped toward the window, hand reaching for behind his head. "Oh," Kurama said surprised lowering his hand. "Hello Botan. You're early."

"Yes, I know. I've got to hurry back up there so speed it up please."

"Just a moment. One more thing to grab," Kurama headed back up to his room, silently thanking his stepbrother as he picked up the newspaper and stashed it inside his sleeve for reading later. He headed back to the room Botan was waiting in, picking up his suitcase, placing a note to Shiori on the table before heading out the door.

**

* * *

Late that night:  
**Mikko glanced around the train station at the few other late night passengers. Safe enough, she thought nodding her head. Slinging her large backpack over her shoulder again, she strode up to the counter. A sleepy old man with thin white hair barely covering his bald spot blinked up at her before standing up as straight as he could with what seemed a bad back. "Where to young miss?" 

As if it mattered in her mind. Just as long as it got her away from Tokyo among other things. She pointed down at the list to the next three cities over that proved to be the longest ride scheduled for that night, making sure the man's eyes followed her finger.

The old man blinked again, tired spots beneath his eyes being rubbed at with one gnarled hand, while the other reached expertly to tear off the ticket from the roll. "That far away miss? Relatives up there?"

She shook her head at the old man. "No," she spoke quietly for the first time since what she dubbed 'The Fight'. She pulled out her wadded stash of money to count out the amount printed out on the sheet, handing it over to the old man. He peered down at her, reaching for a pair of glasses to see her better. "Pretty voice there. But you aren't thinking of running away?"

"I…I just need some time away. A…an old friend highly suggested it," Mikko's voice cracked slightly on her soft explanation, lifting up her backpack up on her shoulders that had been slipping.

The old man smiled. "Ah, we all need those times to think things over don't we? I remember doing that myself when I was young. Still do," he chuckled as he finally took the money she had laid on the counter for him. "You're friend must know how important that is to a person, or perhaps they just have known you so long that they know when you need it."

Mikko winced slightly in taking the ticket from the old man. When she had said old friend, she had meant old friend, not once she'd known her whole life. Not that she had one, even if she did when her memory stopped going back so far in her life, she doubted she would ever have someone like that.

"I hope you feel better miss when you return. Have a nice trip," the old man told her as she left the counter with her ticket. Looking back again to see the train station deserted except for her and the old man whom was looking like he was about ready to sleep, Mikko strained a smile on her face. "Thanks," she whispered so softly that he probably never heard her speak. Finding the train station empty like this without any warnings from the wind gave her hope on getting away from all that had happened. Never become friendly with someone, she reminded herself. Or find this happen again. Nothing am I, she thought angrily. At least…at least no one would go looking for her after she made the dreadful mistake of getting close to them anymore.

She boarded the train, handing the ticket to the train conductor absently. Heading down the empty aisle, she found a seat near the back to settle herself into, but not before pulling down her window. Breathing the air blowing in with a deep breath, she pulled out the small pillow from her large backpack so she could lay down to fall asleep on the three hour ride from this late at night. The train started up as she closed her eyes. Wind whipped down from the window above to cause her hair to blow out of her face when she lay down.

Goodbye, she thought soundly and savagely as the train led her away farther and farther from Tokyo and all the problems it had caused.

Up in the front of the train, the driver placed it into auto, grinning with a rather malicious glint shining in his eyes. No one else rode the train tonight. It was too small to have any others working aboard tonight, not that Mikko noticed as she lay snug in her seat. "Sleep well young half-breed. It may prove to be the last breathe that wretched Zephyr's brat takes," he laughed, settling down to wait for the girl to head off into dreams that would never last past dawn.

* * *

"King Enma? I have an enquiry to make to you," Number One bowed to the large Spirit World ruler. 

"What is it?" He barked down at Number One.

"I need to ask…where is Number Two…sir?"

King Enma peered down at Number One. "That is not important to you. Keep your nose out of it. He's running down something. Where is Number Seven? He has yet to report in on if he's killed that girl or not. Not to mention the bonded one," his eyes brooded down on Number One before exploding, as he was known to do. "ANSWER ME!"

Number One kept eyes trained up on King Enma. "I don't know sir. He hasn't reported to me either." That was a blunt lie. Number One had just contacted Number Seven hours ago when his communicator was back online again and told him what happened to Koenma. And unfortunately, Number Seven told him that he had an odd feeling that one of the Forbidden Children have left the city…and not with each other either. Which, this surprised Number One a bit. Wouldn't they have left together if bonded? Number Seven had gone farther, telling Number One it a must that he tell Hiei personally what was going on to make him heed the warning on his death. That, didn't work out.

King Enma glanced away from the Councilman, muttering, "Not that it makes much a difference now that…." He glared down at Number One. "Anything else that's worth my time hearing?" He growled down at the said Councilman of the Seven.

"Yes. I tried mentioning it earlier. Your son—" Number One was rudely cut off as King Enma remarked with something so bluntly that both surprised and didn't surprise the Councilman.

"Is not worth mentioning. Is there anything else?"

"No…just the case on Autumn Breeze. Sir, she's bonded to Hiei."

"Who?" King Enma almost roared out.

Number One grimaced. "Hiei, sir. The other Forbidden Child."

"JUST LIKE HER MOTHER! NEVER FOLLOWED THE RULES THAT ONE DID! FINDING THAT…THAT…. MORTAL TO BOND WITH LIKE THAT!"

"Sir?" Number One asked timidly.

"WE DON'T MEDDLE INTO THEIR PETTY AFFAIRS! FIRST, A FEMALE FORBIDDEN CHILD! SECOND, BREAKING THE RULE ON MEETING THE OTHER! I SEE THAT NEEDING HER KILLED IS A MUST THESE DAYS!"

"Sir?"

"THE OTHER ONE AS WELL, FOR BREAKING THAT RULE! IT'S ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! RULES NEVER DID APPLY FOR HER MOTHER EITHER! THAT DAMNED ZEPHYR AND HER WAYS! THAT DAMNED WOMAN! ALL HER FAULT ON THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! ONLY GODDESS IN OUR HISTORY THAT HAS BONDED IN SUCH A TRAITOROUS WAY!"

King Enma continued his angry tirade, never minding the fact that Number One was still in the room. "Sir?…..SIR?….**_SIR!_**"

"WHAT?" King Enma finally looked down at Number One since the start of his yelling.

"If that's all…" Number One drifted off.

"OUT!" The word spat out of the Spirit World ruler's mouth as if having Number One in there was like a rather disgusting pesky bug flying around his ear. "OUT!"

Number One hurried out of the room, glad to leave his presence.

* * *

Kurama wandered the halls of Spirit World, a troop of ogres following behind him whom of which suddenly moved around a figure covered in a cloak so the figure could easily get past them. 

"Hello Kurama. Really must apologize that I had that vision about you three dying or you wouldn't be up here with such…limited protection. Number Seven of the Councilmen," a hand reached out at the title to shake Kurama's hand. "And I thank you for not doing what you intended on those two girls."

"You're the one who called me?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I did. I have a vague feeling that it won't do to erase their memories. Especially on Dani," Number Seven did a quick pause before further speaking. "Do you in any way feel…attached…to her?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "No. Bit to personal of a question to ask if I _just_ met you."

Number Seven gave a quick laugh. "Yeah, _just_ met you. But if everything works out for One, hem, Councilman Number One…I won't have to worry about that for much longer." Number Seven stopped in front of a door that Kurama knew very well. "Of course, Koenma isn't looking good at the moment so the One's plan could be seeing some difficulties."

The door in front of Kurama and Number Seven slammed open to reveal a frenzied looking Jorge dash out into the hall. "WE NEED MORE COLD WASHRAGS! AND IS SOMEONE GOING TO GET THE THERMOMETER? DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING HERE? YOU, GO DOWN AND GRAB THE REST OF THE PAPERWORK! I'LL GET THE RAGS!"

Kurama gave a questionable look at one of the troop of ogres that were supposed to watch him run off down the hallway, muttering about all the stupid paperwork Koenma would have to make-up. Slipping into the pandemonium inside Koenma's office, Kurama could see that there was a mini-hospital look to it now with Koenma in the center. Or at least, he thought it was Koenma in the middle of it. There were so many monitors connected to the small toddler-like prince that it was hard to see a clear view of him even past all the ogres and…was that Botan next to the bed? Number Seven suddenly stood next to Kurama, "Isn't good at all. I warned you. His bondage line has nearly hit the top…it's gone up way too fast. But I think I know what's going to happen with the bondage issue for him."

"Bondage?" Kurama muttered back.

"Ah, the gods and goddesses way of bonding. A…a…type of mating to put it simply."

"Ah," Kurama replied back understanding. Something clicked in his bright head. "Is this why Hiei got so close to Mikko so fast besides his own mating season at this time?"

"Yeah…." Number Seven quickly drew a breath of air, "What did you just say? His mating season?"

Kurama glanced over at the hidden face. "Yes. Why's that cause for concern? It happens to all of us."

"Yes, yes. But not when someone **_bonds_** to you. Damn. I think I figured out where Two went. And only he would know _and_ do…. Sorry to cut this short but I must get going."

Number Seven quickly left the room as Jorge ran back in with the cold washrags for Koenma, "Here sir!"

The blue hair that Kurama had spotted earlier turned around at Jorge to swipe him of the rags angrily. "I'll do that!" Botan turned back around to Koenma, replacing the old rags for the new ones. "Is that any better Koenma?" Kurama glanced at this new development. He had already suspected that Botan and Koenma felt something for each other because of all the times Botan has come along with several missions and for the fact that she was nearly the only female Koenma kept calling inside his office. "Huh? Kurama, what are you doing in here?"

"Koenma's orders. Something about what Councilman Number Seven and Kuwabara saw," Kurama told her.

Botan's eyes narrowed at Kurama lounging against the wall. "I thought you three were supposed to stay in the same room so we knew where you all were."

"I…got bored," Kurama replied lamely even thought it was true. All of his homework had been caught up on, seeing how the school had sent it home for him from him missing a day. There was no one to talk to in that room except for Kurama's now personal troop of ogres, which were 'guarding' him outside of Koenma's office. No one had really bothered to tell him anything when he was in the room. Kurama could almost pout about the unfairness of it all. He was the brain in the group after all.

"Well get back in there. Some of King Enma's Council members are helping out in trying to get Hiei and Mikko. It doesn't help that Hiei has declared himself off of probation," Botan grumbled to herself.

Kurama stood up straight at this information. See, no one had been telling him anything. "He declared himself off of it?" Why would Hiei do that? Unless he was going to kill a human, steal something, or head to Demon World, Kurama couldn't think of anything. The only humans Hiei had a problem with were Kuwabara and…now Mikko. Great, Kurama thought. Sure, kill off the person that had gotten the closest to him. As mad as Hiei was, Kurama was tempted to say that Hiei would only chase the girl away. Or Hiei could leave himself to get away from the girl. So, Kurama would have to say the reason was Demon World. There wasn't a clear reason for Hiei to steal again at the moment.

"Yes he did. The moment Yukina got kidnapped. Now go back to that room," Botan replaced the old washrag for another one to put on Koenma's pale forehead.

Kurama's eyes widened. Did no one tell him anything anymore? So Hiei had taken himself off of parole for revenge…. "Who kidnapped her?"

"Akuna and Kuanja. So it's more likely they want Hiei, not Yukina, so he had to go and take after them even though they're way past his power level," Botan bashed her oar over an ogre's head as she became angry at Hiei's actions. "I doubt Koenma will be able to sign the paperwork right now! Put it back!" She whacked the ogre again with her oar, causing some paperwork to fall on the floor as the ogre attempted to get out of her range.

"Anything else I should know?" Kurama inquired at the bashing the normally cheerful grim reaper was giving the poor ogre.

"Um…not really much I can think of. Although I should say, if you're wandering around the halls again…please don't go inside King Enma's throne room. He was still ranting last time Number Seven looked inside to report back to him."

"I'll do that," Kurama said to reassure her about this. Why would he _want_ to go in there?

"Hey Botan! We got stories to dish and get straightened out! Oh, hey Kurama." Kurama glanced up at the big screen to see Yusuke's face.

"Hello Yusuke."

"Kurama's in that little thing too? Let me see!" The voice was recognized as Kuwabara's as Kurama could tell, as well as there was some sort of a tussle going on for Yusuke's communicator.

"Kuwabara! Get your hands off of it! Jin! What are you doing? Hey you two, give that back to me!" Yusuke's face disappeared completely as Kuwabara and Jin…Jin? Okay, and Jin's face appeared on the screen together, peering at Kurama and Botan.

"Nuh-uh! Me gotta find out where me sister is! Me have enough trouble last few days Urameshi!" Only Jin. Kurama wondered slightly on if Jin's sister had the same attitude as the Irish wind master.

"Gimme that thing you two!" Yusuke's face appeared up on the big screen once more. "So Botan, I got something to dish with you…. When were you going to tell us that we knew her brother? …Whoa…. What happened to Koenma?"

"Tell Jin we're looking for Autumn Breeze. You two need to go back to searching for Akuna and Kuanja before they find Autumn Breeze and Hiei. Kurama, out. You," Botan pointed over at an ogre nearby, "bring me a thermometer for Koenma. I'll talk to you later." Botan flashed out her oar again to jab a button on the desk away from her reach, returning back to watching over Koenma.

Kurama left the room with his personal 'guards', rubbing at his temples warily. Seemed Number Seven was right in his guess. Botan being bonded to Koenma looked like a very good possibility. Now, to figure out on how Danielle and Ellie could at least protect themselves in some way if they were to have any knowledge on him or the others. It was more than likely that they would be kidnapped the same fashion Maya had just for knowing he could see and hear what she believed in. Especially since Danielle had insisted on verbally insulting Kuanja and throughing rocks at the both of them.

* * *

Mikko woke up quickly, trying to draw in breath but found it hard to breath in any air at all. Where was she? Where was a window? Look around Mikko, she told herself. But it was increasingly hard to do so as her vision blurred abnormally and started becoming darker and darker still. She blinked roughly down with her eyelashes to see total darkness instead of the blurred surroundings. She squeezed more with her eyelids to rid the feeling overriding her body that screamed out for air and weighed her heavily down, gluing her where she lay. A sharp white pain flashed out through her mind, but couldn't even find the breath to utter the smallest of screams from this sudden pain. Voices pounded down on her head, pressing down as if an enormous weight that threatened to break the bone protecting her brains; but with all that weight added onto the harsh voices, she found they were a irrelevant sound pounding through her head like the heavy sound of standing to close to a bass speaker that was loud and tuned badly, disformativly to her ears. Barely made out words reached her ears as she tried to breath in air that she suddenly couldn't breath. Window, Mikko thought desperately. Wind. 

The sound of a thousand breakings of glass rebounded in her head. _Hello_, the wind breathed down on her. _Miss me?_ The air came to her better, she breathed greedily at the breathable air around her before it too decided to disappear. The voices had stopped she realized when the glass broke in her head. Did they hear it too? But suddenly the two voices volumes grew as they angrily lashed out at each other in argument. Mikko kept her eyes closed to miss the sight, but her ears heard every word….

"See that Two? Forbidden Children aren't supposed to die, they fade you idiot! What are you doing still listening to a lug whose brains have dropped since the day you joined up? He's losing it Two. She's not supposed to die no matter what!"

"Traitor! We serve King Enma brat and don't you forget it! Perhaps your stupid human mind can't understand your own damn vision! She's supposed to die with that other Forbidden Child and that Koenma's oh-so-trusty thieving fox boy! You saw it yourself!"

"I did Two, but even the best can be wrong! This is not the way it's supposed to happen! Enma's acting like a child up there who lashes out without any regard for others! What if your life is next Two? Hum? If I remember right the Number Seven before me was murdered by some demon Enma had let leak through to live freely if he obeyed the order to kill the last Number Seven! A powerful demon like that shouldn't be getting away with killing in the Human World but he is because Enma didn't like what the last Seven told him about some Goddess he fancied! Who's to say your not next? What's to say Two?"

There was silence. Mikko almost dared to look at the voices fighting, but became rather glad she didn't. Footsteps approached her, stopping suddenly. The voices roared again.

"Move out of the way you human brat! I obey my word of honor to King Enma unlike you. Filthy human scum shouldn't be allowed up as a Councilmen Seven. Lucky that Number One took a fancy to you as a child before your father could do any damage to that lovely little power you so inherit—AAAHHHHHH!"

There was a sudden smash and Mikko felt pieces of something fall on her in random places. Footsteps became closer once more and she tightened her eyes, readying herself for a blast of wind at one of King Enma's helpers. Although the one seemed to be working against him….

"Mikko?" A voice questioned as she sent warning blows of wind at the footsteps.

"It's alright," the voice sounded tired, yet familiar somehow….

"I'm here to help. I'm not in…proper garb, so I'd rather you'd not open your eyes. I'm sorry about Two, he closed that open window on you. Half-Goddess you are, it still has mighty effects on one." So that was why she couldn't breath, no wind could reach her. Wait, half-Goddess?

"I've got orders from Koenma to send you up to Spirit World with Kurama and Hiei for your three's protection." The voice paused; hearing Mikko growl slightly at that sentence but took the growl for the wrong person.

"Koenma's nothing like his father, no worries. Kurama is already up there and One couldn't get to Hiei fast enough to tell him nor send him up to Spirit World. The little demon has gone and claimed he's no longer on probation. I don't know how we'll get him up there now, but I think he'll return." Hiei, Mikko thought spitting the name out in her mind.

"I'm going to carry you up there…Kurama's waiting for you two. I'd say that feller is mighty bored without his friend," the voice chuckled and Mikko was frustrated by the fact she should know this voice.

Hands lifted her up. "No," Mikko managed out from lack of breath earlier. She scowled, "I'm not going anywhere where that stupid demon is. Nor am I going anywhere near the guy that wants me dead."

"Hiei's not up there," the voice said exasperated. "But he will be soon enough and that should help you hea-- Wait…I figured something like this would happen when Kurama said he's been in mating season. I was hoping I was wrong. That idiot! He cut off that bondage line with you didn't he? That's not healthy! The results of that could be drastic!"

"Bondage line?"

"Hum? Sorry about this Mikko…I really am," the voice apologized for something of which Mikko had no idea for.

"About wh—" Mikko peered open her eyes milli-seconds before her vision went black to see a mess of black hair above her.

* * *

Hiei could be barely seen by the last streetlight on the street as his shape stood straight, starring at the beginning of a forest in front of him. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves from waiting, a small foggy cloud blown out from it a few seconds later into the dark night. He suddenly looked upward at the nighttime sky. 

The bight full light of the red tinted moon shone down on the dark forest, making the scene below it only somewhat difficult to see. It wasn't quite a full moon yet, but by tomorrow night it would. If it had been several years before this, Hiei would have blessed the moonlight for being there to guide his path. But now that it was now in this very moment, Hiei cursed the moon above the forest because his enhanced abilities would give him a major leverage in the dark if the time called for it.

Hiei turned heel from were he was standing, to pace the area. Back and forth, back and forth, all eyes twitching for any sign of the Forbidden Hunters. Stopping with a jerk of his head toward an area in the distance, he immeadatly walked over to where the Forbidden Hunters were. He silently praised his Jagan eye and the slight purple glow from under his white bandana died down so as the Forbidden Hunters wouldn't notice the glow.

"We'll be having a deal with you, Forbidden Child," Kuanja said from the other side of Akuna by the great pine tree near the edge of the forest.

"Hm. What's under this cloth here?" Akuna walked over and tugged at the white cloth on Hiei's head before he could back up properly. "You have the Jagan Eye? No wonder we couldn't sense you."

Her hand reached for his eye as if to stroke it. "That would make a wonderful power to add…" Hiei swatted her hand away with a glare. "But that's not what I'm after Forbidden Child," she added sharply. Then her voice turned ugly. "I'm sure you want that weak little sister of yours back…." Akuna paused to relish the look on Hiei's face, the clenching of his fists. She simply smiled, tapping her chin thoughtfully, strolling around Hiei in a close circle. "Now if only we could make a deal here. There must be something a little Forbidden Child could do to even make us possibly consider letting go of such a little ice jem. Kuanja admits that rather likes the idea of being able to freeze an enemy."

Kuanja smiled over by the tree as Akuna acknowledged him. Akuna stopped in front of Hiei once more from circling him. He clenched his fists tighter. "Get to the point."

"What's the hurry Forbidden Child? You can't say that you actually _care_ about that sister of yours," Akuna's smile widened.

Kuanja grinned as well, "Oh, but why else would a Forbidden Child come? The only other reason would be to maybe perhaps a no chance try at destroying us. Since the Forbidden Child isn't doing that…. He actually does care about her."

Akuna mocked a sad pouting voice that really didn't suit her, getting on some of the last of Hiei's nerves. "Ah, ain't that cuuute?"

Hiei's sword flashed out, mind firmly set on killing the menaces in front of him. Before Hiei had reached Akuna, Kuanja sent a freezing blast at him that froze Hiei's feet to the forest ground below him. Hiei's eyes widened, "You…you…drained my sister!"

Kuanja grinned at him and Hiei broke the ice around his feet easily with his heat only to have Akuna pin him immediately to a nearby tree. "Not yet. The weak ice maiden merely attacked us a couple of times with her ice. The one power she used was quite useless for any attacks. A tiny little tear jem, imagine that," Akuna said in that baby voice, daring to say it as close to Hiei's face she could. Lack of other body parts to use from her pinning him, Hiei lunged forward with his head in a weak attempt of trying to viciously bite the closest thing to him, her nose. She back up slightly, twitching her bitten nose at Hiei, regarding him under her eyes. "Such tactics. Kuanja just drained the power she used, not her whole power…_yet_."

Hiei's eyes glared. "Don't dare touch my sister or you get nothing from me!"

Akuna laughed. "There's the attitude I like from you. So cold, so macho, and yet such a tender little sweetie inside that will do what we want because we have leverage," she paused at Hiei's look at the word sweetie, laughing again. "So we get to the point. Your sister will be free if only her pathetic big brother manages to deliver three little things for us. So…the deal. Kuanja, care to explain what he's going to retrive for us?"

"Gladly," Kuanja stepped forward next to Akuna from still having Hiei pinned to futher speak the fact that he had no choice in the matter. Two up against one, both of them seperately could have taken Hiei by themself. Only they knew where Yukina was, the Jagan was having difficulties trying to gather the smallest thought from either one. So…Hiei's choices were very, very, very slim. The only clear cut choice for him to take was to get the items they wanted.

The good news, Hiei knew where to get the items. The bad news…well, lets just say there was a good chance he could get pounded by a certain Spirit World detective.

Yusuke.

* * *

Silverwing013: Kuwabara's vision is being taken seriously. And at the moment…I wanna start killing off Number Two and the Forbidden Hunters really badly. Too bad I just can't say they all die in a horrible rock slide. That's not the point though. Kurama is already up there, looks like Mikko is coming up as well. Which leaves…Hiei to get up there. POOR HIEI! Poor Yukina. But at least Jin has found some help in searching for Mikko, eh? Cheers for the wind master! Hip! Hip! Oh, you people can fill in the line. To my faithfull reviewers. 

SilverDragonPurity- it's Hiei we're talking about here. Not Kurama. Hiei, pissed? Heck yes! And uh, yeah, Jin is Mikko's brother (somewhat. Clarified in the storyline.). as for Hiei and Mikko back together again………HA! Like I'll say if they don't or do! Thank you for the rock out loud. I take a bow to the audience with a guitar in my hands that I have no clue on playing.

Danieru Lee- Ha! I don't tell everyone everything now do I? My mind works like that. I figure Koenma can't rule until he's 1,000 with the lady friend his father picked out (bonding in other words with no choice on the girl) So, that process is being speeded up. I THROW SHOES AT YOUR COMP! That thing sucks. We should call up one of my many cousins, I know paul is a major tech geek with all the training! By the way, glad to see someone finally updated their stories after all this time. Cya!

sadandlonely- poor Yukina…and poor Genkai and Shizuru having to deal with the pissed off Hiei. (he called her human! Well, she is, but he never usually does that…shows how pissed off he was) I updated. Earlier than I thought too, so please don't sue me if ya didn't think it was soon enough.

BlueWater26- thanks for thinking the fic is nice, but its not nice to see a reviewer confused. Ask me what your confused on…I can usually clarify any problems a reviewer may have, but don't expect me to answer questions on things that haven't happened in my storyline yet. I'll clarify, just not speak on future events in the story. Ask away and continue reading!

HieiFan666- ah, yes. shuichi being gone would cause some worry. It'll come back to haunt him later, don't worry. Major giggles from me when we get to that part. I'll join ya in that show with some lemon drops I sneaked away from my minds creation…AHHH! Mikko! Get away from me! The lemon drops are mine! So anyway, I updated sooner than I thought I would. Any idea on how to get a certain Forbidden Child off of me?

LonelyInDarkness- quite alright. I was just teasing ya about it. I'm a bit of a prankster sometimes. You are the first to mention that pairing! **/-/loud gasp/-/** I give ya a big cookie! _/-/ dances around in joy/-/_ I luv people that guess these things! Niana already has a large cookie for her guesses on Jets. _/-/ continues dancing/-/_

Lucifer001- yes, the little shuichi. Dani chucking rocks is my excellent add in for her personality as well as her Jets excavation that she pulled for Jets's vocab…and she would sooooo do it too. And for the book of spells…I dunno about that. But Kurama is on it! _The author mutters, evil faithful mind thinker on today and future problems._ Thank you, thank you for the compliment on my…what did you call it…the 'I luv this story'…so my lovely story.

ToCOrNot 77- thank u. I'm glad u think my story is great. And hey! I updated pretty darn soon after your review. How's that for a quick update?

Silverwing013: so, it seems we must find out several things. One of our major stars (sparkle, sparkle) is currently gone looking for some items. (Three guesses on what the items are!) The other major star…has just been knocked out. I say they're the major stars because that's whose the Forbidden Hunters are after. How is Yusuke faring in this new mission? Will Kuwabara's terrible vision come true? More to find out on the next chappie of The Forbidden Hunters!

_And a ps here--as some of you guys out there have noticed, there's a Forbidden MiniSeries out there. In this is mostly going to be stuff I had to leave out of this storyline…and humor along some of those lines. As you can guess, there won't be that many in this little miniseries. It's just me feeling sad about the fact I debated cetain parts out of the story because of length, afraid of straying away too much from my plotline I have layed out, or any other such reasons._


	10. Wizzing Memories

Silverwing013: Glad you guys are back in school now? No? Okay then, here's a small antidote from your pressures in life now that summers over! …Yu Yu Hakusho belongs only to the guy whom made it halfway around the world. The story here…yeah, all mine.

* * *

"UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! UCK, ZZZZZZ—" 

Ellie giggled as she poked the sleeping boy.

"—ZZZZZZZZ! UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Miss? Mind telling us what's so funny back there?" The female teacher glared at Ellie from the front of the room.

"UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Ellie put on the best straight face she could manage. "Nothing's funny Mrs. Yushimu. Nothing at all."

Ellie turned toward Dani as soon as Mrs. Yushimu went back up to the board. Dani grinned over at Ellie, mimicking raising her hand as if to say she could get Jets in trouble from this weekend. Ellie shook her head no at her friend, going back to poking Jets in the head again.

"Mrs. Yushimu!" A boy a couple seats over practically yelled at the teacher. Dani froze at the sound before quickly crumpling up a piece of paper, chucking it over at the boy. The boy turned around to face Dani with hurt eyes. Kyle. The class burst out laughing at his confused expression.

"Quiet class. Quiet now. Yes, Kyle? What is it now?" Mrs. Yushimu didn't look pleased at the person who called her name. Dani grinned in the back. Mrs. Yushimu had missed her quick action.

"Jets is sleeping in the back. Why Dani?" Kyle's eyes turned back at Dani as she huffed out at the ceiling in a loud stage whisper in unison with Ellie, "Stalker Boy."

Most of the class laughed again as Kyle looked more hurt. "Stalker boy? Who are you talking about? I'll take care of them. It's that pretty boy from this weekend isn't it? Is that why you were gone yesterday?"

"No stupid," a boy from the front of the class piped up. "Has your complete stupidness addled your already injured brain?"

"Yes," a girl from the windows called. "You'd think that after Katie's tooth became lodged in there he'd get smarter, not more idiotic!"

The class laughed out once more. "Quiet!"

Students turned to face their teacher once more, the laughter quickly receding. She walked quickly down the isle so she could face both Dani and Kyle. "You two. Detention after school."

"I didn't do anything!" Dani protested, as Kyle looked practically delighted at spending time with her after school. Dani inched her way back in her seat away from Kyle's starring without trying to be obvious.

Mrs. Yushimu bent down and picked up a wad of paper, uncrumbling it to see Dani's notes from this class period. "Oh yeah, I forgot what happened to that," Dani scratched her head unconcerned.

A few students chanced a quick laugh. As soon as the quick laughter stopped, Mrs. Yushimu placed it on top of Dani's desk. "Detention, after school. Both of you. Repeat it."

"Yes, detention. After school. Got it."

Mrs. Yushimu nodded at Dani, turning in Jets's direction. "Young sir? Do you want to join this miss as well?"

"UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZ! UCK, …No. UCK, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"You've been awake this whole time!" Ellie looked outraged. "I've been poking him for nothing!"

"Do you want to join your friend in detention, Eleanor?"

Ellie looked up from jabbing Jets hard on his neck. Jets popped his head up, "Good morning Mrs. Yushimu! I've been paying attention!"

She narrowed her eyes at her student. "Definition of the vocabulary word, chagrin."

"Strong feelings of embarrassment or lower in esteem, hurt the pride of," Jets answered promptly.

"Use it in a proper sentence then," Mrs. Yushimu seemed surprised also that Jets wasn't asleep.

Jets practically grinned, leaning back in his chair as he casually rattled off a sentence for the word. "It was to Dani-honey's chagrin that a certain young feller stalked her."

The class burst out laughing again as Kyle asked out loud, "Who's this idiot stalking her? I'll kill him!"

This outburst only causing more laughter in the classroom as there was a barely audible knock on the door. "QUIET DOWN CLASS! Oh, Hojo. What was it you needed?"

Hojo walked into the room as several girls leaned forward, attempting to get his attention. "This is Kagome's homework from the past week. I offered to bring them here for her."

Hojo handed Mrs.Yushimu the stack of papers as the fan girls sat back down in their seats grumbling that it was always about Kagome.

"Could you go back and tell her that I'm sorry she's sick again, as well as there's a test this Friday if she's up to taking it?"

Hojo brightened. "Yes! I can do that Mrs. Yushimu. I plan on giving her some healing herbs from a local shop tonight anyway."

"I hope they work on that poor girl. Now go back to class Hojo," Mrs. Yushimu smiled plesently as Hojo left the room before turning to give her all time evil glare at the said students. "Jets, you're joining Danielle, Eleanor, and Kyle after school."

"Why?"

"For…your…sentence," she gritted out.

"What about it?" Jets leaned back in his seat.

"It was rude and an ill thing to say about a fellow classmate," Mrs. Yushimu rubbed her temple with a couple of fingers, turning back to the board.

"Really?" Jets questioned.

"Really. Now, back to the vocabulary list."

After some passing moments, both Ellie and Dani found notes on their desks. Dani opened hers as Ellie nervously looked up at Mrs. Yushimu in case she was looking.

'_Some people can't handle the honest truth. Sorry about Monday. Didn't mean for you two honeys to get in trouble with _'las padres'_. Ask if there's any way I can pay you back for that.'_

Ellie cautiously pried hers open. _'Sorry about faking honey. Lots of people were screaming at me last night and I didn't get much sleep. Sorry about getting ya in trouble. I'll pay ya back somehow. Maybe some free songs down at my store?'_

Ellie and Dani both scribbled answers back, pretending to all eyes that they were taking notes. Kyle sneeked a look back at Dani and Jets, eyes narrowing as he came to the ridiculous conclusion that Jets was the stalker boy.

* * *

"Come on Michelle," a hand from the shadows pulled at a young girl. "It's time to go home." 

"And play with Jin-Jin on the pond! YA! Let's go ma! I wanna go play!" The girl danced around the area, squealing with a childish joy.

"Zepher," a voice spoke up behind the girl. Michelle stopped abruntly to see the man with the blue pacifer. "I believe I'm bringing you home. Explain things over with Jonathan about Forbidden Children."

"Thank you Koenma. But I can really handle it myself when I get home. All I need is a way home in this mortal human's body. I can only be glad Michelle here still gets to enjoy the joy of wind despite being a Forbidden."

Tug tug. "Mommy? What a For…For-biddin' thingy? Me don't like the sound of it. It don't sound pretty in the air."

"I imagine it wouldn't sound nice in the wind," Zepher mentioned out loud. "I'll explain to you at home Michelle. Don't worry about it. Maybe if your lucky, you can met the other Forbidden Child."

"There another one?" The child questioned.

"Zepher," Koenma said sharply. "She is not allowed to met Hiei. It is in the rules."

Michelle jumped up in front of the Spirit World Prince to start half-singing a chant, "Ru-ules stink. Ru-ules me no likey. Ru-ules no fun. Ru-ules are ti-ime outs! Ru-ules no fair. Ru-ules no kind. Ru-ules can't make me!" Michelle stuck out her tounge at Koenma, giving a laugh, running off with her arms spread outward from her body. "Zoooooom!"

Koenma raised an eyebrow at Michelle's mother. "Seems she take after you."

"Or just Jin's been teaching her things I haven't completely known about. Michelle," Zepher called out to her little four-year-old as the young girl promptly flew in front of her, landing in her mother's arms. She giggled, wiggling her toes on the tiny flip flops she bore. "What else has your brother been teaching you?"

"Jin-Jin teach me lots! Swimmin'. Matti-mattics. Songs. Never say stupid to something. It might take insult. But if I trip over those rocks I tell the thing, 'Stupid rock. Go somewhere else.' But mommy, that rude rock never moves no matter how many times I run past it. I always trip on it," Michelle pointed at a stubbed toe with large eyes at her mother. "See? It done me some perni-ment damiage. My toe still red."

"Michelle, please never say stupid again. It isn't a very kind word. Do you know what it means evern?" Michelle shook her head. "It means that you believe someone to be below you, less smarter than you, it's a bully's word. Are you a bully?"

"Nuh-uh! Bullies are mean! Bullies are the big and small people when we go to town." Michelle looked at her feet, "They call me worse names than that…."

"May we get moving on then?" Koenma inturrupted. Zepher nodded.

Michelle starred openly as Koenma spoke strangly, the words twisting around her mind, wanting to remember how these unknown words sounded, these strange unknown beautiful sounding words. A black portal suddenly formed before the trio. "Pretty words," Michelle said in awe. "Very pretty."

"Let's get going," Koenma replied, striding through the portal.

…….Darkness again. Mikko slept on.

* * *

Kurama paced the room in thought over all of these problems that had popped up for just a few days. The ogres watched fearfully as the ex-theif turned angerily again in his paces. Kurama now had Mikko to talk to, the little sister of Jin he had figured out hours ago, but she wasn't doing him a piece of good still sleeping in that bed. He whipped his head in the bed's direction angerily as if it were her fault for his anger. Mikko slept frettfully on, dreams well into her head. His eyes softened a bit before turning back to his pacing circle. It wasn't her fault after all of her birth rights and what fate dealt her of meeting Hiei. But those ogres on the other hand, Kurama narrowed his eyes, were annoying that nerve of his right now with the constant starring. He turned on his heal again, pacing back across the room only to jerk to a stop. Minutes passed with Kurama, his back to the doorway and parade of ogres nervously bitting their lips as they kept their eyes on the fox-boy. A perticular ogre was becoming so nervous that he was the first of the 'ogre gardians' to speak to Kurama. The intelligent word for this special occasion he chose was, "Uhhh…?" 

The fox-boy turned on a vicious jerk of smoothness that many of the ogres were jumping that he was suddenly looking at them. And with such a frightening expression. Ogres are naturly not the most strongest or bravest of the intelligent creatures in the three worlds, thus, their reaction was completely expected. "Stop. Staring," he hissed out angerily with emphass on both words. The gold eyes flashed out dangerously through his narrowed eyes and the ogres backed away sitmiously, as one body. The spoken one nodded quickly with a gulp, motioning needlessly to the rest of the group to leave. Kurama sighed with the first privacy he had gotten since coming up to Spirit World with Botan. Taking this time, the red haired beauty that the fan girls wooed over, headed for the bathroom, completely glad that the ogres would not insist on going with him this time. I wonder how much they're getting paid for this, Kurama wondered momentarily, figuring they were desperate for the price paid of watching an ex-theif fox now human take a wiz.

* * *

"Kitty!" Shrieks of a young child came forth as the shape dived forward at the runaway mongrel. Captured, the little girl pet it gently; scratching of the ears, nuzzling her nose to the cat's nose, giving it a tiny kitty massage down its spine. The cat purred in response. The girl giggled quietly as to not scare it away again like her elder brother had. "Pretty little Rosie, aren't we?" 

The said cat raised its head up to bump into the little girl's hand, motioning it to pet its head again. The girl giggled. "Greedy Rosie," she proclaimed but pet it again.

Another hand joined the girls in her petting. Looking startled, the girl looked up from the ground to see a red headed women and…a sword at her waist. "Yes. Quite a greedy little cat it is. Too greedy perhaps. This little weird rose needs to have a punishment, would you agree?" The elder lady smiled at the little girl. It wasn't an innocent happy pure soul smile that had been seen on the little girl when the cat had been captured either.

The little girl jerked her small cat from the lady's hand, covering both arms over the cat protectively. "Mean lady! Rosie nice! Me just playing!"

The lady leaned forward smiling wider. "I was also. I wasn't speaking about the cat little Forbidden."

The little girl's eyes widened. "You…you called me…not Rosie…. I don't like that word," her eyes suddenly narrowed. "I'm not Forbidden. That word mean. You meanie."

"Yes, yes. Say it as many times as you like. But I'm aiming for a stronger word Forbidden Child," the lady's hand rested upon the sword's handle.

The girl hunched herself on the ground, lying over the poor cat in protection of it, before letting out a shrill cry to pierce the air. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A strongly made wind barrier covered the girl from the lady's reach as another form reached the area.

"Mikko Songs! Me wanna that cat ya took 'rom me! Hey! Lady! What'd ya do to me sister?"

The lady gave the two children a glance as she walked away unaffected by the wind, sword unnoticed by the brother. She let out a grin as she heard the younger girl yell after her, "Evil! Big meanie lady! Dick-chun-narry don't de'cribe you!"

"That's right Forbidden," the lady called out as she left the meadow area. "Akuna, your Hunter. And you'll be such a treasure when those powers are at their fullest. Protect them well for me Forbidden Child."

"Mikko? Mikko?" Her brother's eyes gazed worriedly at his sister. Rosie had long sense ran off while the cat could. The young girl sat on the ground, arms shaking as she used them to hold herself up, the arms threatening to give way under her. "Mi-shell," the brother said sternly through his father's Irish accent, still saying the word Michelle wrong. "What wrong?"

"…Used…too much wind…and…still couldn't mover…move…her…couldn't…." The younger sister's arms gave out as her brother hurriedly caught her in mid-fall. Green eyes peered through the thicket of red at her with more worry.

"MA! MA! SOME'TING WRONG WITH MI-SHELL! MA! DA!" The young boy heaved his sister into his arms, racing for home like the cat did long ago.

"Jin-Jin?" The little girl asked through bleary eyes as her brother's ears gave that wiggle. "You yell too loud. Be quiet. I'm tired."

"Tired?" The boy asked, frowning in thought as he suddenly realized he should keep her awake. "No, Mikko Songs. Stay awake. Ma has to look at you. Me no think sleep good."

"Jin…. So…tired…."

Dark again.

* * *

"Akuna? That lady? Me never liked her much. Not ever. She the reason why me ma and da gone," Jin shook his head, ears drooping downward. "Almost got me as well. That when me meet Touya. Shin obi saved me life. But Mikko Songs not so lucky. It why me went with dem Shin obi to control me wind powers more. Me've tried following dem when me could. Dey were at the Tournament. Heard dem say they think they lost the girl Forbidden Child again. Gave me hope on Mikko Songs well away from dem." 

"So you know them?" Yusuke asked. "Any weaknesses ya know then?"

Jin shook his head. "If dey do, deys hide it well. So you two search for dem two. Me wish ya good luck Urameshi, you need it."

Kuwabara stood up abruptly, raising a fist in a speech. "We'll defeat them! We'll defeat them for my love's life! Yukina! I'm going to save you!"

And with that last shout, Kuwabara ran wildly down the street, yelling out his obscene love for the ice maiden and claims of saving her. Shizuru had just told the three boys what happened to Yukina, telling Yusuke under her breath that it was a trap set for her brother. Kuwabara was too busy being stunned at the time to hear her on the last part. Thank goodness.

"Don't he know yet?" Jin asked to Yusuke.

"Nope," Yusuke replied standing up. "Not a clue."

Jin picked up the folder left on the ground, reading down the pages. "So many Forbidden Children's powers…. Hey! Urameshi!"

"Hum?" Yusuke glanced down at Jin on the stairs, peering over the papers that he still hadn't read over yet.

"It say here that a cat demon gave them the soul sucking power. That Nekoyami one. These two used to be humans!"

"What! Another Toguro! You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke grabbed for the sheets.

"Truth be told Urameshi, me more worried about Nekoyami. Haven't you heard of him?"

"Na, never heard of the guy," Yusuke dismissed Nekoyami as he lazily tossed the folder back on the stairs next to Jin.

"Evil cat demon. 'Course he dead now, but me know cat's got dem nine lives. There were a group o' followers around him. Dey used to call demselves da Hunters," Jin shook his head at saying this.

"Who cares about some dead dude? We got Hiei's life to worry about as well as Yukina, then there's Kuwabara who will probably do something stupid about this. Kurama isn't here. Koenma's got more on my head then I can chew."

"Me here! What'd ya think me was doing Urameshi? Me came looking for me sister and me gunna do it! You must be crazy to think me wouln'd look for me sister after all these years!" Jin looked insulted that Yusuke hadn't thought of him helping out.

Yusuke glanced at Jin and grinned. "Right. Who says I still won't go after them? They threatened our buddy Hiei's life."

* * *

"Uhhhhh…. Hn. Ummmmmm…. Hummmm…'urama? 'ere am I?" 

Kurama stepped next to the bed as Mikko sat woozily up. "You are in Spirit World under Koenma's protection."

She plopped back down on the sheets. "Tell the Princy pants I'm not in the mood and he wasted my money to leave Tokyo."

Kurama blinked. "You remember Koenma? But they said your memory had cut those out."

"Ummm, oh." Mikko closed her eyes. "Yeah…. Where's that Number Seven? I know I've heard that voice before…."

"No. I'm sure you haven't," Kurama cut in with a glance at the doorway where the ogres had reappeared.

"I DO know that voice. I got it! Number Sev—IIET YOURRR ANNDS OOF A EEEE!"

"I will not remove my hand until you can keep quiet with that," Kurama whispered down at her ear as he kept an eye on the ogres. "I told him I would not tell anyone."

Mikko nods up at Kurama, breathing a sigh as he removes his hand from her mouth. "Your hand smells like flower. Why?"

Self-conscious eyes looked at the hand. "I just washed them," Kurama answered before sniffing his hand for the scent, "so they don't smell like Spirit World toilets."

Big eyes. "I am so not going to the bathroom up here if you hand to use that much flower smell."

"Uh…" Kurama starred at her but decided not to comment. "So," he started saying cautiously, "what's with you and Hiei?"

"Nothing!" Mikko replied sharply, turning away from Kurama on the bed.

Kurama grinned. "Hum. Something did happen then."

"No, nothing happened you prying peep! Nothing! In fact, I don't even know a Hiei. The name means nothing to me."

A small 'o' formed on Kurama's lips. Now what happened there, he wondered. Nothing? Certainly wasn't nothing if you asked him. If Hiei liked her at all…Kurama doubted the 'bonding' thing happened on only one-sided love. So both of them had to like each other in some form….

WHHEEEEEEEEE! WA WHHEEEEEEEEE! WA WHHEEEEEEEEE! WA WHHEEEEEEEEE! WA WHHEEEEEEEEE!

Mikko jumped up from the bed as the ogres scattered in various directions down the hallway. Kurama let out a laugh Mikko didn't expect and she glared at him for laughing at the situation. There was a loud annoying siren going off and this guy was laughing?

"Repeat. Man, I miss that sound. Last time I heard it was when Hiei and I snu-u-u-Hiei?" Kurama stopped in his explanation of his thief when Yusuke was first detective as he saw Hiei run past him down the hallway. Hiei slide to a stop on his feet, running back to the room Kurama and Mikko were in, stashing objects inside his black cloak as he stalked inside the room in a beeline for Mikko. Unsheathing his sword in one fluid angry motion, he stuck the point directly at her neck. Kurama gapped at this action. Maybe he was wrong in thinking Hiei would only chase the girl off….

"You stupid, stupid, human girl," Hiei hissed at Mikko.

Something suddenly clicked into place in Mikko's head and she snapped her words out at Hiei. "DON'T CALL ME HUMAN, FORBIDDEN CHILD!"

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME! YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH THEM THE ENTIRE TIME, FORBIDDEN HUNTER!"

"FORBIDDEN HUNTER? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU MUST BE WITH ALL THESE SIRENS BLOWING AT YOU IDIOT!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THIS CRAP! NO ONE ELSE CALLS ME THAT NAME UNLESS THEY WORK FOR THE DAMN FORBIDDEN HUNTERS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU MORONIC HUMAN PIECE O—"

"DON'T! CALL! ME! **HU-MAN!**" Mikko screamed out as a blast of wind shot down through the window at Hiei, barely seeing Kurama jump forward to catch him.

……………..

The little girl struggled against the snakelike grip around her and her brother with no avail. "Let…go of…me!"

The head above them shook his blue head with a malicious grin down at the two struggling siblings in his grasp. "Let go of probably the strongest Forbidden Child yet? Akuna would kill me. Especially," he smirked down at the little girl's angry face, "to let a human girl one go. Humans are weak."

The little girl's face went red. "Mikko Songs, do not listen to him. Sister," said the boy with a look at the younger girl.

"DON'T CALL ME HUMAN! I'M A HALF-GODDESS! IF YOU INSULT ME, DO IT RIGHT!"

The blue haired man laughed at the little girl. "Just like your stupid mother. And look what happened to her. Mortal now. You're a human child, much more the Forbidden Child you stupid girl. Now watch the lovely show my Akuna has to show for you," the man smirked down at her. "The other Forbidden Child didn't have the privilege to watch this like you get to. Consider yourself privileged Forbidden Child."

The man forced their heads to where their parents were attempting to fight back at Akuna. They ducked and struck out, missing all the same. Akuna grinned, smirking all the while, as she brought back her sword to swing it down and—

……………………………..

A sharp white brutal pain sliced across Mikko's eyes, hand holding her head at the memory. "Noooo…." She moaned out at the memory and pain. She blinked as she came to awareness that Kurama was standing in front of her, holding back an extremely pissed Hiei with difficulty.

"Hiei," Kurama huffed out of breath. "What…is….your problem?"

A snarl was Kurama's answer as Hiei attempted to lunge forward past the red head. He was stopped by a jerk, Kurama tightening his hold on his deranged friend. An object flew out of Hiei's cloak on this jerk as three pairs of eyes slowly watched it fall. It shone in the light as it clanked onto the floor. Kurama's hold loosened in the shock of seeing this object falling from Hiei's pocket. Before he could tighten his hold, Hiei snatched the object up back inside his pocket. As if this had jolted Hiei's senses a bit, he raced back out of the room into the hallway.

"There he is!" Came a shout from the hallway. "Get him! Hurry up! King Enma won't be pleased!"

The siren whee'd higher on as Mikko and Kurama blinked at the stampede of ogres running past the doorway. She turned to Kurama, "Safe? Huh, I don't think so. I'm leaving."

* * *

"Koenma! You shouldn't be up yet!" 

Koenma turned around to see Botan following behind him. He sighed and explained to Botan, "I've got to see to things Botan. Father won't be pleased with this new development, but I just want to figure out why Hiei did it. Best way is to have a chat with Kurama."

"But Koenma—" Botan whined.

"I feel fine Botan. I thank you but right now I need to know what room Kurama was put in."

Botan smiled at the thanks. "Okay! Follow me!"

Koenma did so, hurrying along behind her. His eyes however, became extremely interested in the way that her blue hair bounced up and down as she walked down the hallway. Up and down, up and down, swaying to the side a bit, curling as it bounced up, straightening as it went down, up and down. Koenma suddenly had the urge to go to his teen self so that he didn't have to look up at her blue hair, be able to reach out for it, touch it as it bounced…. Wait! What the hell was he thinking? Koenma shook his head, closing his eyes determinedly.

And promptly ran into her as she stopped.

"Ooof!" Kurama sat up nursing his backside.

Botan gazed down at the toddler-sized ruler in concern. "Are you okay Koenma? You should have stayed in your office," she halfway said annoyed.

Koenma looked up, a mistake. He suddenly saw Botan's big beautiful-- Gah'! What was going through his mind today? He can't be thinking of her like this! He already had a planned wife when he came to rule after a thousand years. It should be 300 years until he should think like this. And defiantly not Botan. His planned wife he should think about this way. Not Botan. No matter how much he liked her being around him or-- AHH! Stop thinking Koenma, the child prince yelled at himself. Talk, talk. She's starring at me for an answer!

"I…uh…Botan…uh….." Shit, shit, shit! Koenma screamed at himself. He straightened himself up, "I'm fine Botan. Is this the room?"

Botan overly nodded. "Yes, Koenma sir!"

Koenma took his eyes off the grim reaper, walking into the room. "GREAT! JUST PERFECT! THEY'RE GONE!" Just fucking great, Koenma groaned at himself. What was with his language today too? Back to his mutated wall though…she just had to have some memories come back, didn't she?

'_Rules suck Koenma.'_ Was the large writing on the top of the wall that Koenma could easily trace back to the lovely little song Autumn Breeze had sung to him when little.

'_Koenma, I'll see if I can get Hiei and Yukina out of this. Kurama.'_

"Should I call Yusuke Koenma?" Botan asked him.

Koenma nodded, still staring at the wall, not trusting himself at the moment to look at her. "Tell him…tell him…." Koenma closed his eyes in thought. "Tell him to just be careful. There's no telling how far Hiei will go if Yukina is in danger. Tell him to be careful about this for once. He'll need it because we'll probably have to lock Hiei up for a crime during probation."

Botan ran off down the hall and Koenma muttered to himself in the silence of the room, "Damn it. More paperwork." Koenma paused, looking out the window with serious eyes, "Survive down there."

Yes, survive, live. Yusuke was his one of his best Spirit Detectives and worked well with Kuwabara nearby to keep everyone's spirits up. Kurama had already gone through death and was trying to fix his mistakes from his last life. He was extremely helpful. Hiei had changed since first joining; his help was priceless as well. But, Autumn Breeze and Hiei couldn't die…they can't. They can't until the next Forbidden Children were born. But they had never dealt with a Forbidden Child like Autumn Breeze. Half human, half goddess- a combination that had never been seen before in all the generations of Forbidden Children. And a female. Forbidden Children were always male! Females always tended to be fussy with how their fate was supposed to work. Koenma could name a major female on his list that was extremely fussy with her fate with all her time traveling.

So live, Koenma prayed for his trusted helpers on the Human World. Live.

* * *

Silverwing013: Well, well. This chappie was all memory lane as Mikko slept. And Hiei and Mikko's fight was truly a fight…not the playful arguments they've had before. Does anyone here wonder how Hiei and Mikko DID split up? It was one hellova yelling match, I tell you. I'm trying to work their split up back inside the story. I think you ppl might see how their split went when I get to The Forbidden Past. As for Number Seven…there has been one guess on this person so far. I do ramble too much don't I? 

Kurayamihikari- yes, spill that anger. Let it all out. It does no good to keep it bottled up inside. Yeah, school needs to die. Unfortunately, I'm going to college next year so I really can't complain. COMMUNICATION MAJOR! OH YEAH! So anywho, I updated with all this school stuff going on again.

kailyhaley- glad ya luv it! Yes sad…I feel sorry for what's going to happen in a few chappies… thank you and hope ya enjoyed this chappie!

BlueWater26- BIIIIG GRIIIIIN thanks for that. I very much appreciate that. This is the story in my head that I really wanted to type and share with other people. Hey, they were right in pre-school……SHARING IS FUN!

Lucifer001- nah, no Mikko. But in a way…yes. Confusing yeah, but I hope it's understood later on. No! Forbidden Hunters do not work with Koenma! But, in hopes of not revealing too much, they are connected to Spirit World in a way……… And hey, hey, hey! I updated!

HieiFan666- yeah, everythings falling apart. It truly is. Um…Hiei and Mikko got back together in this chappie…just not the way you thought probably. Yeah, I'm the writer, I control them. Stupid me. Mikko, Hiei. Go die or tie yourselves up! This is my lemon drops! Not yours! Hee, hee. I updated.

Silverwing013: Will justice and truth prevail? (One truth always always prevails) Will all things return to normal for the gang? (yeah right) Will the gang defeat The Forbidden Hunters? (Since when have they failed?) Will the three that are believed to die according to Number Seven and Kuwabara actually die? (Oh my god! No way! Kurama the sex goddess for all anime fan girls and some guys die? Or the two little ack-hem 'lovers' themselves.) Tune in next time for………THE FORBIDDEN HUNTERS! Okay, my tv ethnics are done. They are so over  
---Oh, yeah. las padres is spanish for parents as if some idiot out there didn't already know or figure it out.  
---And yes, the rumor of talking back to your reviewers. I'm choosing to ignore it even if it's fact or fiction. It is impossible for me to be rude to someone. Professionals have their little book signings and other things were they can talk back to the ppl that read their stuff and I don't see the reason why I may not do the same.


	11. Complete Power Drains

Silverwing013: 'Life's a bitch and then you die.'- Courtney from the movie Jawbreaker I believe. Well, it's certainly being a pain in the rear for our gang and death may be upon them. Glad school sounds the same to some of you guys. Don't worry…school don't last forever. In the meanwhile, take a load off your feet, sit down, and read about someone else's problems for a change. And hope to pray our lives can't be nearly this bad…. Disclaimer, the original format of Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me…The Forbidden Hunters does. Now take a break from your life and take a read upon the story that came from my odd little head.

* * *

Wait…there is an announcement to make before any of you go any farther. HieiFan666 is now reading over my chapters, mostly checking my Irish dialogue. **ALL OF YOU REVERE AND BOW DOWN TO HER!** Send her an e-mail to congratulate, wish her good luck, hopes she lives with my bizarre attitude, whatever you must say to her! **MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME!** So this story comes to you by Silverwing013, unoffical reader of _Danieru Lee_, and the new addition of _HieiFan666_ as editor of all Jin talk! **CONGRATULATE HER FOLKS!** **_(chee, I told her I'd make a big deal out of it, so help me along here people. Send her e-mails about it. )_****

* * *

Early morning soon after Mikko's escape:**

They were free. She was free. Free from Spirit World. Free from the place that kicked her out, despised her for what she was. Free from everything. Back to the free wind of Human World. She filled her lungs full of the wind around her….

Mikko let out a whoop, sending it flying over their heads. Kurama glanced over at her, wondering where this sudden joy was coming from. Wasn't she bothered by what happened earlier up in Spirit World? Hell, she and Hiei were bonded. Now Kurama didn't know exactly what that meant considering he hadn't known that Gods had a variation form of mating, but he was danged sure that Mikko should be feeling something about this. Searching her face, Kurama saw nothing but joy as she spun around; arms spread open wide, in a circle. Stopping, she grinned at the look on Kurama's face only to let out a cheery yell that carried it easily down the street, causing more stares at her. She laughed at people's glances at her, reaching down easily with her height to rub at a young boy's head that had giggled when walking past them. His mother dragged him away with an accusing glare at Mikko, but Mikko seemed oblivious to the mother and gave a wave of her fingers at the little boy who returned the favor. Kurama was seriously pondering the fact of why there was about twenty or so people down this street when the sun was barely peeping up for sunrise. As well as pondering Mikko's behavior.

"Mikko?" Kurama questioned the name at her. Mikko turned with a wide grin, bouncing in her steps.

"Yeah!"

Kurama looked questionably at the girl and she grinned further at his confusion. Suddenly, it came to Kurama quickly. She was repressing all thought of Hiei, acting cheery so she didn't mull over it. She didn't want to remember the pain. Remember…. The thought came to Kurama in a flash and he spoke before thinking over it to reward her constant starring at him with that smile. "Did you force your past memories away?"

Her expression fell a tad and her eyes didn't sparkle in her unknown happiness anymore. They were dull, pained, saddened. Kurama almost felt guilty at bringing it up. He quickly tried to smooth it over, "It's just perhaps they were so bad you didn't want to think about them. Maybe it's why you can't remember anything from little."

He had expected an answer. A polite answer. Or a shrug to get Kurama away from the topic. But she did neither one. She blew up in Kurama's face. "AND WHY WOULD YOU CARE IF I CAN'T! YOU ONLY CARE 'CAUSE I'M CLOSE TO HIEI OR USED TO BE BEFORE HE CLAIMED IT NOTHING! WHAT'S IT TO YOU TO SNEAK AROUND, LISTENING TO THINGS THAT WERE NEVER MENT FOR YOUR EARS? YEAH, KURAMA! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE SPYING ON US NOW! YOU GAVE IT AWAY SO EASILY! WHO AM I TO TELL YOU ANYTHING?"

Ears hurt at the decibels she was screaming at. Kurama swore at himself. Stupid mistake, he'd said something she'd only said to Hiei. And, he thought painfully, she was right. Kurama really didn't know her. But he did know that Hiei was close to her. Who was she to tell Kurama something really? But he had a reason for asking. "Mikko, your brother is here."

Mikko turned to face Kurama, face calming even though still red. "Like that would change your argument."

Kurama's brow furred. "But it does matter Mikko. You don't remember him one bit, do you?"

She turned away from him. "Of course I remember Jin-Jin. I've been getting some memory back since," she sucked in a breath, "since about Friday."

Friday, Kurama wondered before coming up with the answer. The day of Yukina's picnic, with Hiei still in mating season, the day she probably first met him. Bonding, Kurama wondered, was that why she was remembering now after all these years?

"Are you gunna keep following me?" Mikko spoke starring straight ahead in the most monotone voice she could manage.

"…I followed you out didn't I?" Kurama asked. Thing was, he was wondering where she was heading when she decided it was time to leave. Besides, he was thinking there was a good chance of running into Hiei if he kept up with her. Sure, Hiei may hate her at the moment, but Kurama was going along the lines of mating issues right now. Most mates involuntarily wander towards each other. Bonding…Kurama was guessing, was along the same lines.

Mikko nearly groaned out loud, but settled on rolling her eyes. Was he always like this? Or was it just today? "That you did. But if you don't cease all following, I will hot glue you above your school with a sign plastered around your neck for all to see."

"Dare I ask what you would write on such a sign?" Kurama asked bemused. His plants could easily get him down from that, but it'd ruin the surface of the school building.

"Oh, something to match with the clothes I'd find for ya," Mikko replied airily as if it didn't matter. But to her, the answer was clear and now she wanted to glue Hiei's friend to a building. She could fly up there and it would be such wonderful payment back to him if he had the entire Shuichi Minamino fan club after his stupid fluffy little head. Yeah, Mikko grinned at the thought, I wanna pin Kurama up there now for amusement on Hiei.

Kurama of which, had no idea the thought process behind her head or what exactly she would write in the second place, toyed around with questions since he knew if she somehow managed it he could easily escape with her lack of knowledge on his plant resources. "What kind of clothes then would I most likely be forced into if you don't think I'd kindly put them on instead of being forced?"

"Hn…. Well let's see, for my sign, I think I'll need a dress. Yeah a dress. And I know a great dress I can steal up for ya," Mikko grinned, picturing Kurama in a white wedding dress. Vail, heels, bra, and all included.

"A dress? Nothing I haven't heard before," Kurama grinned. That'd be Yusuke, Kuwabara wasn't so much a problem if it didn't involve Hiei. If Kurama remembered right, the closest Kuwabara had come to insulting him was mentioning the room smelled nice and that Kurama had 'Flower Power'. And also if Kurama remembered right, smiling more, he was still following Mikko where she was heading with no punishment in sight. Of course, that's what he thought.

"Oh, I'd suppose with your looks and fox heritage," Mikko waved her hand dismissively at the red head. I should staple fox ears up there as well, Mikko thought nodding to herself, and staple the tail on him as well. Wait, that didn't deal with how she'd send the fan girls after Hiei. Cross that. Now if only to find a nice large poster to write off on "Hiei's death by fan girls". _'Just married. Congratulations to the new grooms, Hiei and Shuichi.'_

Mikko grinned with a sudden evil expression and Kurama stopped messing around with the questions as if he knew that look. No, he did know that look. It was the same evil grin Hiei gave him if Kurama had done something to piss him off. Mikko glanced over at him. Man, he saw one evil look and shut up, at least his stupid fluffy buddy argues back, Mikko thought at her loss of arguing with someone for one mere moment before tossing Hiei from her head. Kurama and Mikko walked on in silence to where she was headed. Kurama wondering what she was planning and if it was like Hiei's own paybacks. Mikko wondering where she put the hot glue gun.

* * *

"There," Hiei spit out. "I got them. Where's Yukina?"

Akuna glanced Hiei over. "Show them or your precious little sister won't be shown either Forbidden Child."

Hiei growled at the Forbidden Hunter. Hate, pure hate ran through him. But he could do nothing. Nothing! The feeling of not being able to do anything made Hiei hate the Forbidden Hunters even more. Hiei hated this weak feeling, of not being able to do anything. He hated them! There had to be something, anything, he could do against them. A sudden image of Kurama in a wedding dress crossed Hiei's mind. What the hell, Hiei thought as he pushed the image away. Back to business here.

A faint purple glow emanated from behind his white bandana and Akuna hit squarely down on the very top crown of his head. Hard. Hiei rubbed at the spot, glaring daggers at Akuna. Only a few people had hit him in that area, with his thick hair up there. Kuanja snickered at Hiei openly from where he stood under the park trees. He slantered up to her, wrapping a cozy arm around her shoulders, "Akuna please. Can't we leave it alone? I'd rather have those pretty little ice powers than those objects."

"Kuanja, please," Akuna shrugged his arm off. "Those objects are worth every little trouble that comes with a stupid little Forbidden Child like this little runt here. Lucky of us he's actually stolen them before. Now fork them over Forbidden Child and your sister will be back in your scrawny little arms."

"Unharmed?" Hiei quickly snapped at her, daring them to say she already was harmed.

"Of course unharmed," Akuna snapped back just as quickly. "Why would we ruin a deal like this?"

I'll give you a reason, Hiei thought angrily. "Here," he tossed the circular object at Kuanja's head. Kuanja merely ducked though, raising one arm in the catch.

"Careful you stupid Forbidden Child," Kuanja yelled over at Hiei after a snuck glance at Akuna.

Hiei ignored the yell, throwing the flat shining object for Akuna's head. "Thanks for the gifts Forbidden," she said sarcastically with her own catch in her hand. "Now where's the third object we asked for? No sister if you don't hand it over," Akuna grinned evilly down at him.

Hiei pulled the shining metal from next to his sword, looking at this object longer since it held more personal appeal than the other ones. He looked up. "I have it where you can see it. Now show me Yukina."

"Yukina, Yukina," Akuna mocked in a high voice just to relish in Hiei's look before getting serious. "Very well. The game is only worth playing if you follow the rules."

Hiei stood shocked, those words hitting home base from a time of his past he didn't like to think about these days. Then words hit him as if coming from another mouth…. No, don't think about that stupid girl, Hiei commanded himself. Twisting words…. "Yes," he agreed with Akuna whom grinned at his agreement before he finished what he was saying. "The game is only worth playing if **you** follow the rules. Idiotic Forbidden Hunter. What is your catch to **your** game?"

Akuna's face fell, speaking angrily at Hiei. "There is no catch Forbidden Child. Kuanja! Bring the ice maiden here!"

Kuanja disappeared from the air, appearing a few seconds later in front of Hiei. "Boo," he said, yanking Yukina in front of Hiei's view by the nape of her clothes.

"Kuanja," Akuna glared at him annoyed. "That's so _hu-man_."

Kuanja's face fell and his hand not holding Yukina formed into a shaking fist. He glared at Akuna, relaxing his hand as he gave a minute shrug of the shoulders. "I couldn't resist," he shook Yukina for all there to see. "The ice maiden is undamaged."

"Hiei," Yukina whispered uncertainly. "What is going on? Hiei?"

Kuanja tightened his grip so that it was fixed around Yukina's neck. "Shut up. That whining is pathetic."

"…Hiei…" Yukina managed out, searching frantically of the area around her with her eyes.

"Shut up you!" Kuanja squeezed his hand around her throat.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kuanja who only pressed harder around the slim throat. "Here's the sword," he hissed as he drove it down into the soft soil beneath Kuanja's feet. "Let Yukina go."

"Certainly slime. Thanks for the sword," Kuanja mock saluted Hiei. Yukina stumbled on the ground from the height Kuanja had dropped her from, Hiei racing forward to help her stand as she massaged her neck.

"Hiei?" Yukina questioned.

"It's all right Yukina. Just stand back," Hiei stepped forward toward the Forbidden Hunters, unsheathing his sword. He smirked, almost laughing at how much the positions had been changed since he met Yusuke. "All bets are off now."

Akuna smirked as Hiei and Kuanja went into a sword fight. The little urchin had left his sister unguarded, she simply strolled over to where Yukina stood, Hiei busy in his fight with Kuanja.

"No you don't!" Hiei screamed out, making a dash for the sword sticking out of the earth's soil, a sound throw sent it for Akuna's head like a short spear. With a sharp turn, he slashed his own sword outward at Kuanja making a crazy, head first, jump on him. Snarling, Kuanja stepped backwards, avoiding the potentially dangerous hit on his persona. "Damn!" Hiei cursed, as his stomach was openly exposed to Kuanja from his wild swing from what seemed to be a very pissed and insane Forbidden Hunter.

"Damn you!" Kuanja screamed back, one hand shoving Hiei so hard that his short body flew backwards with a crack on a now broken tree.

Yukina screamed. "Hiei!"

Hiei scrambled up from the tree's remains, sword out and ready for the crazed Hunter's new pissed off antics. The attack on him never came. He looked around the area wildly to spot Kuanja bending over a visibly shaken Akuna. What on earth…? A Forbidden Hunter…showing weakness? What the hell did I do to get them like this, Hiei questioned his brain frantically.

"That…. That sonnuva bitch…!" Akuna muttered under her breath.

"It's alright Akuna. I'll take care of that bastard for you. It's okay," Kuanja told her gently.

Holy fuck…he loved her. That's why he went all psychotic.

Akuna didn't seem to share the love though. She barely paid attention to the guy next to her. "That little fucking outcast nearly fucking practically changed me back to that…. That sonnuva…that…THAT FUCKING SONNUVA BITCH! FORBIDDEN CHILD! YOUR-GUNNA-PAY!"

Hiei gulped at the exploding mass of spirit energy revolving around her, barely making a block against her attack. Their swords clashed angrily and timely across the park, Hiei blocking all of her attacks barely. A white flash pained against his eyes, sharply cutting across his brain. Kurama leaned over him, worried. "Are you okay?"

Dodging Akuna's swing, Hiei attempted his own only to have it blocked. "Stupid fox," he muttered to himself as another block was put up on defense. Why was Kurama in his head in the first place?

"Concentrate on my face Mikko. Take a deep breath," Kurama spoke down at him. Hiei's vision blurred on the fringes of blackness, taking a deep breathe to get his vision back, blocking Akuna once more. So, Kurama was in his head because of that stupid girl. Hiei pushed outward with his Jagan eye, pushing all thoughts not his outward. But Kurama wouldn't go away. "Jin, do memories come back like this when two are bonded?"

"No! Dey don't come back like this! Bonded? Who she bonded to?" Jin's face swam before Hiei's, Hiei trying to keep his mind on the battle before him. Hiei's eyes widened, not having enough time to block Akuna's next attack.

A thin stream of blood ran down Hiei's arm as he touched a scratch on his chest. Had he not jumped backwards, it would have been fatal. "Damn it you stupid human! Keep out of my head!"

"Human!" Akuna screeched. "You dare call me human!"

"Shit," Hiei cursed as she barrowed at him, fresh blood in mind and on her sword.

Slash, slash, slash, clang!

One out of four! He was only able to block one out of the four! Hiei snuck a glance at the three new scratches upon his chest. At least they weren't deadly.

A new voice rang through Hiei's mind. _'Hey you! The big nothing! Keep your losing battle to yourself and stay outta my head!'_

'_Then keep your own damn problems to yourself human!'_

'_You're the one with the Jagan! I certainly didn't want to be in your head stupid!' _Another white pain flashed across their heads.

"Mikko!" Kurama's voice spoke forcibly. "Concentrate on my face!"

"What's wrong with runty's girl?"

"I ain't anyone's girl!" Mikko yelled before crying out in pain as another flash of white flashed across her brain, even harder and longer than the others.

* * *

"Very well. The game is only worth playing if you follow the rules," Akuna's voice ran through Mikko's head.

Yes, Mikko thought, the game is only worth playing if **you** follow the rules. She knew Akuna twisted the words to make it seem like both players were playing but would find some way out of it like that. Speaking of that, why was Akuna in her mind? Mikko shook her head.

"I swear to the gods above as well as your Irani, that if you don't quit following me within this block, I am so stuffing you up to send your fan girls after the stupid little—"

Kurama looked up from the ground and down the street, smiling with a friendly wave. "Hey Yusuke!"

"Yo Kurama! Thought you were up in Spirit World with Autumn Breezy here."

"Autumn Breezy? And what's that supposed to mean JEL Head?" Mikko glared at Yusuke in front of them now. She gave a random giggle. "Just Eliminate Lives!"

"What'd she get high on?" Yusuke questioned Kurama.

Kurama shrugged but grinned at Mikko. "Just Eliminate Lives? You have no idea how JEL fits in with Yusuke." (A/N-Notes at the bottom explain JEL if you don't know about it)

"Hn…. Why's that!" Mikko gave Kurama huge puppy eyes.

Kurama groaned. "Please, just act normally. Forget the Hiei mess and act like _that_ never happened."

Mikko's face grew hard. "Hiei? Whoever are you talking about Kurama? Oh, wait…you want me to tell you what happened by mistake, don't you? In that case, I absolutely hate the demon in question." Mikko rubbed at her forehead, glaring at Kurama.

"Woo-oh!" Yusuke said surprised. "What happened between our Tarzan and Jane couple? Strong words. Hate or dislike? It's not possible to hate Hiei forever. We've tried and somehow you just can't hate three eyes."

"Hey, Urameshi!" The group turned interrupted to Kuwabara yelling at them from Yusuke's house. "Hey, you found her!"

"Ya found me sister?" Came another shout from inside the house as someone blew right up to Mikko in a hurry, giving her a body-crushing hug.

"Um…hello?" Mikko looked up in confusion at the tall Irish wind master hugging her.

Jin, still hugging the unfortunate sister, lifted her up, spinning around with a skip. "Never thought I'd see ya again Mikko Songs! You probably think I long gone!"

Jin relished his sister, drawing back his white cloth to show her an area very close to his heart, revealing a white scar that was barely noticeable. "Akuna almost had me, but I got some of that luck of the Irish dey always talkin' about! A Shinobi came by soon after dey leave off with you, save me life! But," Jin's ears dropped down, "I wasn't able to go after you. It why I did the Dark Tournament, but Urameshi beat me down to it! Aren't you glad to see me?"

She smiled forcibly, "Yeah, I am." But she then frowned. "No. No. Luck? Saved? How long have you known Yusuke? When's your birthday and exactly how old are you? Where's our parents? Why's King Enma hate me? I can't possibly expect to know all of this. Oh, if I'm really half-goddess and it seems like you're a demon, are you really my brother?" A snippet of a battle scene between Akuna and Hiei dashed by Mikko's head, reminding her the reason behind leaving Spirit World. To stay away from _him_.

Jin blinked. "Mikko Songs, what are you going on about?"

"I can't possibly know all this," Mikko could feel the white pain coming this time. "I've gotta go!"

Jin grabbed her wrist before she could run off. "Mi-shell, wh—"

The white pain flashed through her head again and Mikko grabbed the sides of her head. "Let go. I gotta go."

"Mikko, another memory?" Kurama asked.

She shook her head, "Not yet. But it hurts worse every time a new one comes. Hey! Let me go Kurama! I'll plaster you to the school building yet if you don't remove your hands from me! More pain for Hiei if I can manag—AH!"

She grabbed for her head again.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked her. "Concentrate on my face Mikko. Take a deep breath," he turned to Jin behind him. "Jin, do memories come back like this when two are bonded?"

"No! Dey don't come back like this! Bonded? Whom she bonded to?" Jin looked confused now.

Yusuke snickered in the background, despite the situation Mikko was in. "Man, you're so not gunna believe it!"

"Yusuke, later," Kurama said as he looked at Mikko's glazed eyes, before pain shot through them again.

"Mikko!" Kurama's voice spoke forcibly as he realized she hadn't been paying attention. "Concentrate on my face!"

"What's wrong with runty's girl?"

"I ain't anyone's girl!" Mikko yelled before crying out in pain as another flash of white flashed across her brain, even harder and longer than the others.

* * *

Dani looked frantically at the clock. If she planned this well, she wouldn't miss school and still get some answers. List: go to park, find Kurama, squeeze answers out of Jets if possible, and don't get caught by anyone before she reached school. She was kinda supposed to head straight there to the subway, riding down there with Ellie and her mom this morning….

"So…" a voice drawled out, "what's the plan on escape?"

"Huh?" Dani said distracted as she looked up from pawing through her backpack. "What do you mean?"

He leaned over the couch to see Dani in the next room over, her bedroom. "Yeah sure. This has to do with this weekend doesn't it?"

"How would you know? Besides, it doesn't at all. Ku-Shuichi isn't back yet. The fan girls are going crazy. I'm going to have to pull double duty. Jets owes me a favor."

He hummed, pushing down on buttons for his Nintendo game currently under play. "Uh-huh…. Well I heard Hojo's having troubles as well. Now that Kagome is able to have visitors…Souta claims it's a simple flu bug but I say his sister is gone sick too many times for them all to be real. Anyway-HA! GOT YA GOOD! WAY TO GO LINK!- uh, anyway, Hojo's got the fan pack after him so he can't go see her."

"Well, K-Shuichi has a larger base of fan girls after him. With him being gone for a good couple of days, the fans are going to go crazy. Either they baby him, stalk him more to make up for lost time, or take revenge on the reason behind him being gone," Dani glanced up at her brother from pulling out her drawing book.

"Why so obsessed about the fan groups again?" Scott punched down on the button repeatedly.

"Duh, you know why," Dani glared at her little brother from flipping through her sketchbook.

"Then uh," he pushed at buttons absently, "if you're giving him such a cold shoulder, why is he at the door? …again?"

"WHHHAT?" Dani screeched, whipping around to see out the apartment door's window…only to see Kyle himself. "As if he wasn't annoying enough at detention last night, thinking that _Jets_ was my stalker…. And I've still got to sneak down to the park so I c—whoops."

"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU WERE SNEAKING OUT!"

"Oh, be quiet. I've got to figure out what happened Saturday night. It wasn't normal. We were only gone for maybe two hours and next thing I know is that it's Monday late afternoon," Dani watched as Kyle preened himself outside the window. Ew, gross. Kyle preening? As if she would ever agree with his bizarre attitude.

"I can cover for you. I'll tell Kyle you're not here," Scott pushed down on the joystick button, "and I can tell mom when she calls to check on you that you're taking a shower or something girly like that. It'll only work once though."

"Realy?"

"Yeah, but it don't come cheap. 10 chores and I'd say this would count as 25 questions."

"25! How many do you need? I'll give you at most 20 'cause I only gave you 14 when I covered for your little overtime at the arcade this summer!"

Scott grinned. "Hum…20? I'll think it over. But I suggest you run before pudgy-boy figures out you're here."

KNOCK KNOCK!

Dani ran, ducked, and took cover as her brother answered the door.

* * *

The park. Dani sat down on a bench, examining the area. What had exactly happened the other night? Demon dude had mentioned some time thing. What time thing? That tall teen boy that she accidentally thrown a rock at had obviously been on their side with Kurama and Jets, along with DBZ boy. Dani glanced around the park area.

And she wanted to know about that fox they were talking about!

Oh god, she already did. Stupid Dani, she yelled at herself, hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Watch the red's eyes…….Smells like…fox. A fox demon. Powerful, too."

Kurama was the fox. A fox demon. How did she forget about that? Wait a darned second…Kurama! …Why did that name seem so suddenly familiar? Well, as soon as she could, Dani was going to investigate into 'Shuichi Minamino' and his alter 'Kurama'. She stood up, thinking her brother stalled long enough. At least she figured something out.

Dani suddenly stopped as she saw something shine near the park trees. "Shiny!" She turned to look where the shiny was and dropped her sketchbook, mouth opened wide in shock. "Oh, jezz…."

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Hello dear."

Dani blinked at being called a dear. "Um…is K-Shuichi home?"

The woman's smile faded. "No. He came home last night but I haven't seen him seen him. Next time I see him I'll tell him-" The woman looked back inside the house as she heard a phone ring. "Just a second dear."

Dani stood at the open doorway, waiting.

"Shuichi! Where have you been the last few days? …A friend is in the hospital? I'll come down right away. …All right. I'll call the school up and explain. Is this the reason behind missing Monday and Tuesday as well? …I hope your friend gets better. Bye Shuichi."

The motherly figure came back to the door, smiling. "That was Shuichi just now. If you want to go see him dear, he's up at Nakayama General Hospital."

Dani grinned. "Thank you Mrs. Minamino. I'll just call him. I've got to catch a subway now for school."

Dani ran off, waving her goodbye.

"Bye dear!" Shiori turned back inside the house. "That was a nice change," she said to herself. Most girls would practically gloomp Shuichi if he were home, or head straight to where he was. Perhaps…Shiori smiled to herself knowing better than to day dream up her son's future. A good friend then, she compromised herself on what she was to Shuichi.

**

* * *

After School:**

"Minamino Shuichi. There's a call for you at the head desk." The speaker in the hallway crackled to life again.

Kurama looked up from the magazine he was reading, the others looking at him.

"Who is it Kurama? A fan girl? Perhaps this Ellie girl?" Yusuke grinned over at Kurama from his seat in the hallway.

"Fan girl?" Jin questioned from under a loose fishing hat. "What dat?"

Kurama glanced over at Jin, whom was messing with the fishing hat. "Something you'd never want. Leave that on."

Jin slumped down. "It itches."

"People around here ain't used to seeing horns on someone's head," Kuwabara said from his seat, looking up from his homework. Kuwabara had gone to school and Kurama had asked Shiori to tell the school that he'd be late, but Yusuke and Jin had been here all day. Needless to say, the nurses were very pleased when Kurama came. None of them had been allowed inside Mikko's hospital room yet. Kurama still wondered if he should have brought her up to Spirit World, but didn't think she'd stay up there. Half human and Goddess Jin had said what she was, so Kurama took her to a human hospital.

"Well, me don't think it matter much how I look. Why can't we go in again?" Jin fidgeted, looking over at the hospital door.

"Minamino Shuichi. There's a call for you at the head desk," the speaker came to life again.

"The doctors are still trying to figure out what is wrong with her," Kurama said standing up. "Behave yourselves now."

"Wouldn't dream of it Kurama," Yusuke answered, cracking a grin.

Leaving it be, Kurama left the group, asking for the phone call for him at the head desk. "Hello?"

"Oye Kurama! Since I'm grounded, you got me stuck. With you gone Monday and late on Tuesday, I've got Jets after the fan girls instead."

"Hello Danielle."

"Yeah, well. I've figured it out. Spent both my study halls today on it too."

"Figured out what?"

"You. It hit me earlier today. You're the fox. Fox demon. Kurama. How could I have been so stupid to forget that legend?"

"Uh…" Kurama jerked to a halt. So dumb! So many clues left out for those two to figure out whom he was. Not to mention, Danielle had an obvious likeness for foxes. Good news…she obviously wasn't scared of him. Bad news…what was she going to do with his secret. "What was the point behind calling me up to say this?"

"Oh! I won't say anything to anyone if that's what you mean! I just had to know. A real live fox! So cool! And with the flower power!" Dani practically glowed on the other side of the phone. "…But, here's the thing. That friend we were looking for this weekend, uh, Hiei?"

"Yeah? I doubt there's any legend about him so why do you want to know?"

"What does he look like?"

"He's not a fox if that's what you're asking for," Kurama told her, thinking that's what she was thinking.

"No, no! I went past that park this morning…. Does he have spiky black hair and a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but not so sure on the girlfriend part."

"She got blue hair?"

"Yukina was with him!" Kurama nearly yelled in the phone before lowering his tone with a look a doctor gave him. "She was just kidnapped a few days ago."

"Ah, that explains it. Kurama, can I ask you for help? And your other friend, the one I hit the other day? He might be tall enough to reach."

"Reach what?" Kurama asked worriedly. She was being vague and he was wondering upon why that was. Hiei must be hurt. Perhaps even…dead…. Kurama gulped the last word away. Kuwabara's vision must have gotten to him. "Never mind. I'll go right over there."

"Good. Cause if you couldn't, I was having trouble thinking of whom else wouldn't question a demon. He is a demon with that hair, right?"

"Right. I suggest you could call Jets."

"After he's the reason why I'm stuck here! I don't think so! Besides, there is no way I can call him. He won't give me a home or cell phone number, which is odd. I went to look it up in the phone book and you know what? …I don't know his last name. I've known him for years and haven't even questioned that."

"Yes, will you let me off now to find Hiei?"

"Yeah. Good luck foxy!"

Clunk!

* * *

"Foxy?" Scott questioned up from his homework as his sister got off from the phone. "Demons? What in the world did happen to you this weekend?"

"One, a whacked nickname that came from nowhere. Two, demons are real. Three, I still have no clue. That gets you down to seventeen questions left."

"Oh good. Then I was right!"

"About what?"

"Hey! I get the questions here! Fourth one, Do you like-like this guy?" Scott grinned evilly.

"What? You evil little git! Of course I like him!" Scott grinned before finding Dani's sketchbook slamming him down on his head. "As a friend you little twerp! It's like asking if I like Ellie that way! Sick and wrong! He's a nice guy! Friend! Period!"

"Hey! Quit hitting me!"

Riiiiing!

"Saved by the bell!" Scott yelled out in relief as his sister went to answer the phone.

Smack!

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Kurama looked up the tree. Kuwabara freaked out. Yusuke cursed. Jin was still at the hospital, behaving…no clue if he was. A very battered looking Hiei had his own sword through his chest, driven into the tree trunk far above the ground. If it wasn't for all the blood, Hiei almost looked peaceful. Not good for someone with all those injuries. But he was breathing. Thank Irani.

"Yukina, my sweet! Are you okay?" Kuwabara shook Yukina at the base of the tree. She slowly opened her eyes to the noise. "Yukina!"

"Kazuma?"

"Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine Kazuma. But I can't help Hiei."

"It's okay, Kurama and Yusuke are getting him down," Kuwabara looked up to see the two trying to pull the sword out of Hiei's chest with more trouble than it should have been. "And then we'll all go to Genkai's, get him fixed up, and you'll be okay."

"I can't help," Yukina said quietly. "Oh Kazuma! It was horrible! He screamed so loudly and I can't fix his hurt! And Akuna…she…she…."

"Everything's fine Yukina. Don't worry," Kuwabara grinned. "Me and Urameshi here will take care of them."

"But I can't fix him Kazuma!"

"What do you mean Yukina? You can fix Hiei right up like you've done before with me."

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed. "YUKINA!"

Yukina looked up where Yusuke was yelling.

"Did they take something from you? A power?"

Yukina nodded.

"Damn it! Power Drainers! Why does that only make sense now?" (Yusuke is very quick on the update, ne?)

"Power Drainers?" Kuwabara's face paled.

"They took my healing power and ice one. But is Hiei okay? He tried so hard to save me."

"Yusuke," Kurama said quietly. "Look here."

Yusuke looked back to where Kurama was looking at himself. "Holy shit…."

* * *

Silverwing013: What has happened to Hiei? Why is Mikko in the hospital? Poor, poor Yukina! We pity her for being the sister of The Forbidden Child. It must be tough. Anyone agree? Now, she can't even help out the other guys, healing or ice powers. Shiori seems to like Danielle in any case…she's no fan girl! Praise the lords Shiori! Your Shuichi has meet a friend that's a girl! Scott seems to be a little twerp but he's got his sister's back when it comes to Kyle. Go Scott! Oh…what was up with Akuna and Kuanja? Folks, I have given a small hint to what will be their downfall. And it's not about their relationship, that was a clue…. I'm fricken' serious! Ain't it funny to laugh at Kuanja though? Okay…moving onward.

anorethunbound- glad that it's good. chee, updates…I got vball and the play going on! And cheering on the fuseball guys! Record…7-0! Then marching band where I get to doll up RJ as a cheerleader…I get to play with his hair! Total yeah! I get to dress up like a fuseball player for it too! That's cause I'm a senior baby and it's parents night this week! So yeah…updates……I get around to them.

BlueWater26- Yes! Live! Koenma would want them to live! Kurama and Hiei are both important aspects to the whole Spirit World's detective team! Plus if Hiei and Mikko die…it isn't supposed to happen like I've said. Bad, bad things happen.

Danieru Lee- Actually, I was kinda hoping I got rid of ya. JUST KIDDIN'! You already review me at school during study halls! BUWHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Detention with Kyle! Just wait for my evil diabolic plot to get farther into the storyline…something that even you won't know til it comes! BUWHAHAHAHA! Wow, I feel evil today. Everyone needs a wiz! Even our super heros! But do you ever see Spiderman go to the bathroom? Superman? Batman? No, ya don't. And how clean do you think super heros are anyway? Characters almost never have to do that sort of stuff. Come on folks! Some of your best thinking comes when you're in the shower! But then…even I don't write ALL the details. Oh and shiny sword anyone D-chan?

ANIMEGAL310- 6.) Hiei singing is out of character but come on, it's mating season! And even in mating season he tried his way out of it! Holy shit is right………Hiei sings. 10.) thank ya that you think it's that good. I just try with my limited sources in this Giant Cornmaze. And I don't know why you're reading this. I read something to visit another world………99 of the books in our six person family belong to me. How do I spend my free time? Can you say bookworm? BOOKWORMS RULE! Look at all the movies made from books, comics, or magnas? We like totally rule the entertainment company! Frickin' schoolwork…grrrrr. But must be done! Thank the lord for vay-cays! Thanksgiving vacation can't come soon enough!

HieiFan666- Fluff is just too much to expect from Hiei. It ain't all about the luv. And the Irish diolouge…you know I am working on! -big breath- THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA, THANK YA! Okay…I'm good. Wait…THANK-YA:D

pinkwitch1- so much love…I'm being blown away by the shear amount. Well, they say love is rewarded…I updated.

Silverwing013: Yes, we are all curious what has happened here. Mikko and Hiei…what happened to the two of them? And why has nothing happened to Kurama? But…we must also wonder…what are the Council members up to right now? It can't be anything good…either King Enma or Koenma? The choice must be made between all of them and agreed upon quickly, because the world may be placed in chaos very, very soon.

_(A/N-Notes JEL or Just Elimante Lives is an organization that tries saving people. From like smoking, drinking, things like that. They save people. As does Yusuke. See my point? Plus, Yusuke does have all that gel in his head.)_


	12. Jin Ain't Got No Shoes, Shuichi Knows

Silverwing013: How's the start up of holidays? Fanfiction now has their reply thing... Personally, I liked answering everyone where everyone could read it. They have a problem with the reviewers that don't have an account... ah, well. I don't want to use the reply button anyhow... Disclaimer: RJ tells me that YuYu Hakusho is copyrighted not for me. including the word hn and various quotes from the show... I'll follow that rule as well as he does! Hn! Now everybody read!

* * *

Mikko screamed, reaching for the nearly invisible thread five feet above her as if it were her only lifeline. Fingertips touched it barely, almost letting go at the slick, cold-fire feel of the strand. The thread lashed outward at her, shaking her as Mikko clung on tighter with her fingers. She looked down below her dangling feet, blanching at the abyss in her mind, attempting to drag her down to the darkness. A white pain seared through the dark area around her, revealing time stopped memories around her. Voices echoed.

"Hiei! You-Woo!"-- "I'm Botan! ----Ow! Yusuke!"--"You have a big mouth just like Kuwabara!"--"About time that shrimp's done some socializin' with the ladies."--"Hey, Shrimpy! Don't you be lookin' at me like that!"--"Nasty little feller over there."--'not many dare to mess with Hiei'--"I didn't know you sang Shrimpy."--"Enjoying the company Hiei?"--"A dress?"--"Spirit World toilets."--"What's wrong with runty's girl?"--"Did you force your past memories away?"

"Mikko!"--"Do that again and I'll cut open your throat!"--"**_I_** apologize to no one."--"Waste your human apologies elsewhere."--"Grrr…hn, I don't care anyway."--"Stop that, you'll just fall again."--"The answer is still no, Kurama. I don't have any friends. Get back to your twittering fan girls."--"Kurama! Open that door!"--"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies"--"You're shorter than I am, girl!"--"Won't! Just tell me, it'll shorten up the argument."--"Slow as a snail, huh? You look more like the snail to me."--"Actually, lemon for sour and drop for meaning you're short."--"Something bothering you?"--"Don't call me fluff head."--"Hn. Lemon drop."--"Your Mikko Songs."--"…I wasn't supposed to be born."

White pain seared through the inside of Mikko's brain again, the darkness below dragging her farther down, grasping fingers slipping on the thin thread.

"Stupid Forbidden Child!"

Mikko jumped at the sudden image of Akuna raising her hand ready to hit her and nearly let go of her lifeline. Everything after that image went pitch black with Mikko clinging onto the thread in the midst of all the darkness. She looked around carefully, seeing no speck of white or way out. Reaching up with her other hand to grasp the thinness better, she nearly slipped from the weight being moved, giving up the attempt to reach it with both hands in the dark, hanging on still with a hand.

"Somebody…" she whispered softly in the darkness of her mind. "HELP ME!"

The darkness sucked up the sound, leaving no trace of one echo. Mikko's body slumped after the call of help she made. "What's the difference? No one will miss me…." No mother or father to greet her. She couldn't even remember her brother, so there was no loss there. Hiei wouldn't care, he wanted her to leave anyway. The Forbidden Hunters were always chasing her, and always would. The memories were starting to hurt too much for her to even try remembering them anymore. Her fingers slipped downwards, relaxing their once tight grip, slipping farther and farther.

A white pain past all others pulsed across the darkness, the white blinding her sight with sharp knife thrusting pains to her eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whiteness had startled her so much, that Mikko automatically gripped the thin thread above her even tighter then before. It gave a vicious shake, yelling at her as she fell into mind blinding whiteness.

"Then keep to your own damn problems to yourself human!"

Mikko gasped in anger at the voice, falling and being sucked into yet another memory.

* * *

In the dreary darkness, a pair of bright angry red eyes opened to see they were in Kurama's guestroom. A flicker of the ruby eyes showed the fact that the window was locked shut. Simple enough to get open, unless the fox stuck his plants next to it. Hiei stretched up into sitting position on the bed, tossing the heavy stank of blankets off of him. Curiously, Hiei examined himself. His shoulder had no more than a mere scratch and seemed to be still healing over pretty well. That was good, Hiei concluded to himself. But his body felt weird…off somehow. Carefully, he poked gingerly at his skin, testing the odd feel. Shrugging it off because of lack of any signs of being hurt in anyway, he searched the room around him for his sword.

There, on the table. Keeping an eye on the door for Kurama; Hiei stood walking over to it. Wait, this wasn't his sword, it was much too small. Hiei eyed it over. No…it **was** his, which meant…. He was taller? Quickly dashing over to the one wall in the guestroom where the human height ruler thing hung upon the wall, he glanced down to spot his mark at four foot ten inches. How he had hated Kurama for making him measure himself in such a way when Kurama had _persuaded_ him to do so. Now, Hiei thanked Kurama. Apprehensively, Hiei raised a hand on the top of his head, slowly moving it toward the wall until it touched the crinkling paper. He turned, careful to keep his hand on the mark where it had stopped.

Huge crimson eyes starred.

Five foot four inches.

A whole **six** inches **taller**.

Hiei fearfully raised a hand to his forehead, already knowing what he would find, or more accurately, wouldn't find. One implanted Jagan eye. His other hand tightened dangerously on his sword that was now much too small for him. His mind flashed back to being hung on the tree, Akuna grinning down at him. "To pay you back for nearly destroying everything Forbidden," she said with a psychotic glint in her eye as she reached for his forehead. Hiei's hand feeling his forehead clenched into a fist, realizing it wasn't a horribly bad nightmare. And he went ballistic.

* * *

The family dinning at the table raised their heads to the ceiling above at the sudden crashing noise. The red head looked startled, muttering to himself in a rather pissed way, "Does he not realize where he is…?" The red head stood up, speaking to his mother. "Pardon me. My friend must have wakened up."

"Are you sure he didn't hurt himself further Shuichi dear?"

The whole group jumped as a string of a rather creative use of curses bellowed out in the midst of the crashes. The younger boy looked at his stepbrother.

"Bad time to ask to meet him?" Both parents looked above at this question before at each other, as if agreeing to keep the younger boy away from the elder boy's friend at what seemed to be a…_rough time._

The red head nodded with a wince as another string of profanity was heard from upstairs. "Very." And he left for upstairs, the noise dying down after a minute or two.

The younger boy put his elbow on the table, using it to prop his head as he lazily stirred his food as his father and stepmother looked fearfully at each other and then at the ceiling. _'Man, I wanted to see a real demon. Shuichi isn't one but I'm positive that he has something to do with them with that newspaper. Man…. And I've skimmed that newspaper a couple of times. They sound flipping awesome. Not all are bad…. Oh, wait. I've got to say something to get attention off of Shuichi if I want to see one for real.'_ "Hey dad…any chance I can use some of his friend's vocabulary?"

Both his father and stepmother looked disapprovingly at him.

"Absolutely not Shuichi," his father said sternly.

"Awwwe," the younger Shuichi stirred his food over again. "That's no fair. His friend is probably his same age…can I use it when I'm a few years older then?"

"No," both parental figures told him sternly.

Shuichi's father started lecturing him about the use of that type of language as Shuichi listened to see how long the quiet would last upstairs.

* * *

"Um…pardon me sir?" The shortly fashioned brunette haired nurse stepped inside the room, seeing the oddly dressed boy standing next to the hospital bed.

"Ya?" The back of the red head turned, eyes peering at the nurse under the loosely placed fishing hat.

The nurse blinked at the formed chest under the barely covering two strips of white cloth, then shook her head at the young man before her. "This room doesn't allow any visitors."

"Ah right. Somebody might a mentioned that a'fore. Oh ya, well I guess Kurama did! But I'm worried about Mikko Songs," the young man's rather long and pointed ears were barely able to be seen under the fishing hat as they drooped downwards.

"You know this girl?" The nurse asked quickly in interest as she flipped through the white papers on her clipboard with short red nails.

Jin nodded, turning away from the nurse as he put full attention back on his sister when she let out a small noise from her throat, turning restlessly in her unnatural sleep. Jin carefully swept his hand across her forehead, wiping the residue sweat off onto his pants. It was then the nurse noticed when she glanced down that this young man had no shoes upon his bare feet.

"Sir! Don't you have any shoes?" She asked with wide eyes.

Jin frowned to himself, turning back to the nurse to voice out loud, "…shoes?"

"For your feet," she replied frantically with a nervous glance at the door for anyone out there. This was her new job and she most certainly didn't want to mess it up. There was a strange young man, even though he claimed he knew the girl, inside a room that wasn't allowed **any** visitors and without shoes on! "Please," the nurse begged, "follow me out to the hallway sir."

Jin turned his head back to the bed resolutely, crossing his arms across his chest. "I ain't leavin' Mi-shell here alone. She's been alone long enough." This time, Jin thought, 'I ain't leaving her. No matter what!'

"Sir, please!" The nurse spoke with more urging in her voice. Jin showed no signs of movement to show he was leaving anytime soon. "Sir!" She walked over to him, grasping onto one arm and giving it a slight pull toward the doorway. "Would you please, just come with me to the hallway?" Still nothing from the young man. Letting go of his arm she walked around him, hesitantly placing her palms on his very visible muscular back, shivering slightly at the body heat, she shoved, digging her feet in as she pushed. Panting, she gave up. "Please sir," she asked again when she saw he had looked over at her in her attempts for a few seconds. But his short attention span on her was back to the girl lying in the bed. "We'll be only two steps away from the room. If she wakes up, you'll be able to see her after we check on her. There's nothing to worry about. Can you just please step out of this room now sir?"

Jin glanced down at the persistent nurse and scratched his head, the fishing hat tilting to a slant on his head as the hand brushed up against it. His gaze went back down at the sleeping girl in the bed and the nurse gave an irritated blow of air from her lips. Decision made, Jin leaned down to squeeze his sister's hand. "I'll be right back Mikko Songs. This 'ere lady in white persists…but I'll sneak right back in fur ya," he made promise to the sleeping girl. A calm look flickered upon Mikko's face for the first time since she fell into the state she was in before it disappeared just as quickly.

She turned in her sleep, muttering under her breath now. "Don't worry Jin-Jin," Mikko's breath caught as she turned over in her sleep, "this is _my_ problem and _my_ responsibility."

Jin sucked in a quick breath. Still, even in her sleep she somehow pushed everyone away from herself to protect them like she had on that day. His head dropped down slightly as he thought back.

'They almost killed me then. Da and Ma though…. A small saltwater tear formed around Jin's eyes. She's remembering…and if Urameshi and Kurama spoke the truth then the memory must be twice as powerful for her if the one she's bonded to ain't here. And to just start remembering all that she had gone through'…. Jin silently followed the nurse out the door with a backwards glance to his sister; tear disappearing as he blinked down hard with his eyes.

"Please tell me your name sir," came a voice off to Jin's side somewhere through the haze of his mind. "And then anything you can about the patient please, if you can."

Jin opened his eyes. "Me name is Jin. The girl in dere is me sister, or half sister, Mi-shell Sato."

"Good, good. Are her parents around to give us any more information Jin…?" The nurse looked up from her clipboard.

Jin crossed his arms. "No," he replied simply.

"Why not? We need information to help Mi-shell," the nurse explained. Jin blinked.

"That's not how you say her name."

"It is how you said it," the nurse said confused.

Jin laughed. "I kin never say her English name right! dat's why I call her Mikko Songs instead. She loved dat nickname when we were little."

The nurse let out a smile at Jin. "My name is Miko. Miko Takanori."

Jin smiled easily at her. "Takanori," he tested the word out loud. "So, Takanori, what do you already know about Mikko Songs?"

* * *

Yusuke sat, brow furrowed in a worried look, perched on the couch of the Kuwabara household. He leaned forward, propping his head up as his brow furrowed deeper. A second later, he blew out a frustrated breath as he leaned back on the couch, placing his arms behind his head. The teen slouching on the floor near him gave Yusuke an aggravated look. "Knock it off Urameshi."

"I can't Kuwabara! Did'ja see what Hiei looked like? How easily they took three powers from the two of them! Did you happen to notice Hiei was missing a whole eye for god's sake!"

"Well duh, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled slightly up at Yusuke. He turned away from Yusuke, slouching more. "Of course I noticed…."

Yusuke blinked at Kuwabara's actions. "Hey…Kuwabara. Kuwabara!"

The copper head moved a bit. "…Are, you okay Kuwabara?"

"Kazuma," came a voice from the kitchen. "You blame yourself too much," Shizuru entered with a poof of smoke trailing behind her as she carried a bowl of a various mixes for the two boys. "Don't let him rattle you. You might have seen it happen beforehand but you most certainly did not cause it. Here," she placed the bowl down on the table. "Now eat and stop slouching about. Form a plan or something. What do you know about these two?" She nimbly sat down behind her brother, next to Yusuke on the couch, flipping through the folder.

Yusuke grunted slightly. "Akuna and Kuanja. 'The Forbidden Hunters.' Power drainers." Yusuke whopped an angry fist against his palm. "…And they stole Hiei and Yukina's powers."

"Hm…interesting," Shizuru muttered, proving she wasn't listening to Yusuke's venting. "They work for Nekoyami." Her foot nudged her brother's shoulder.

"Hey!" Kuwabara's head whipped around at his sister sitting up on the couch. "What was that fo—uh, Nekoyami…?"

"Huh?" Yusuke's head turned toward the Kuwabara siblings. "Am I missing something?"

Kuwabara looked up and blinked at Yusuke. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all Urameshi."

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara for a second, shrugging. "Eh, this planning stuff is more for Kurama anyway."

Shizuru sighed, another puff of smoke flouting up to the whitened ceiling above their heads. "Thing is…the sixth sense is pretty precise Yusuke. There's a reason Koenma put you two on this mission, by _yourselves_."

Kuwabara turned his head away from his sister and childhood rival.

"And you," Shizuru spoke directly at her brother. "I said just because you saw it doesn't mean you did it."

"You're kidding…right?" Yusuke said as his face paled. "You mean…. Kurama and Hiei are really going to die!"

"We all die someday," Shizuru said dryly. "Add in Mikko too."

Yusuke's brows furrowed down in thought. "Oh yeah…. Hey, where did Jin go?" Yusuke looked up at the teen slouched on the floor. "You don't think he's still at the hospital with Mikko, do you Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but the runt would still be at Kurama's. And Akuna and Kuanja…they're no where close to any of us right now. I get a bad vibe coming from them though so let's hurry."

Yusuke nodded at Kuwabara, rushing out the door. Shizuru placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, stopping him before he could leave. "Brother. Don't listen to his insults. Perhaps you can figure out what Akuna and Kuanja's weaknesses are from him. Uphold your honor. It wasn't right what they did to Yukina or Hiei."

Kuwabara mumbled something under his breath.

"Don't be pessimistic. Just because most dream visions are right, everything is dictated by everyone's choices. Do you remember our cousin? He proved that one to be true, always keeping hope of a chance of being able to do something about it." Shizuru paused before adding in her last words. "If there is a slim chance to save them, then there's a chance. And with you four, there is always that chance."

Kuwabara lifted his head and nodded. "You're right Shizuru. I'll prove my own vision wrong. It won't come true!" He raised his fist in the air at the promise.

Shizuru smiled. "Good." She smacked him lightly over his head, grinning at him. "That's what I like to hear. Now get going."

"Hey Urameshi! Wait up for me!"

* * *

"Hey Jin!" Yusuke greeted loudly down the hospital hallway, causing the nurses, doctors, and other visitors glare over at him. He paid little mind to everyone as he and Kuwabara walked over to where Jin had leaned himself against the doorframe of Mikko's room with his arms behind his head as usual. The fishing hat was tilted dangerously upon his head and nearly fell off as Jin opened his eyes, grinning and wiggling his ears as the two approached him. An unknown nurse stood next to him, a hand across the doorway as to stop Jin from getting by her. From Urameshi's standpoint, it was a nearly pointless thing to do and looked rather like she had it across Jin's shoulder, but knocked that thought out of his head at the glare Jin was unknowingly receiving from her.

"Urameshi!" Jin popped up from his leaning position, fishing hat falling completely off his head. "Oops there." A quick breath of wind blew by, sending the hat flying back up to rest on Jin's head. "No harm done." And it was true, the quick blow of the wind tusseled around Jin's large mop of red hair, conveniently hiding the demon quality that wasn't so easily explained off. "Hey Urameshi, you were saying something 'bout Mikko Songs being bonded to a guy?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and blasted out in laughter.

"Hey!" Jin protested at the laugher. "What's so funny? I hafta find him, even though he clearly dumped me sister, if her memories are coming back this way!" Jin's ears twitched irritably.

"Sorry Jin. With what happened earlier, we completely forgot about that!" Yusuke said after he and Kuwabara stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed solemnly, "we've got another mission. Just me and Urameshi cause it deals with Kurama, your sister, and the shrimpboat."

Jin tilted his head, fang showing on the side of his mouth as spoke in question. "Just you and Urameshi on your own?"

Yusuke nodded. "Kuwabara here," he jacked a thumb toward the tall teen, "had some dream that those three are going to die. Some other dude up in Spirit World had the same one, so we're going after Akuna and Kuanja before they can reach them."

Jin shook his head. "Mikko Songs can't die. That jist can't happen." He grinned, flashing the fang again. "She's a Forbidden Child, first female one ever. Forbidden Children fade, not die."

"Yeah yeah, well binky face has us on the case anyway."

"Well, I'm out to help out me sister and I need whoever she's bonded to, to get over here or I'll bring her to him," Jin said moving toward the doorway that was still blocked by the nurse.

"Uh-uh! No visitors in here Jin! We went over this. And you still need some shoes," the nurse added into the list.

"She's me sister and I know what needs to be done." Jin looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Why did Kurama bring her to a human hospital anyway? She really needs more along the lines of the gods help with this bonding issue; I don't know nearly enough to help much."

Kuwabara shrugged, eyeing the nurse. Yusuke noticed the look and realization hit over him.

"Hey Jin," he started out the lie for the look on the nurse's face, "do you always need to call general and specialized hospitals that? You're making us all look like some sort of mental people that need the psycho-wham."

Jin blinked, utterly confused. "Urameshi, I don't know what all that junk coming out of your mouth means but I know I need to bring Mikko Songs to the one she's bonded to."

"Alright, but I don't know how you'll get her out," Yusuke motioned to the nurse. "We're heading over to Kurama's house anyway."

"Kurama?" Jin paused, and then grinned. "I guess that'll make 'im a half brother-in-law."

Yusuke paused as he looked at Jin, Kuwabara flat out started laughing.

"Dude," Yusuke clapped a hand onto Jin's shoulder as he laughed as well. "I told ya, ya wouldn't believe it. Mikko's not bonded to Kurama, she's bonded to Hiei, man."

Jin double blinked. "Hiei? Well…. I guess opposites attract! 'Cept that they're both real short!" He added in the last one brightly.The two of them roared up into laughter and Kuwabara was the first one to get serious.

"Urameshi…we gotta get them and make sure Akuna and Kuanja don't gettem'."

Yusuke stifled down his laughter. "Yah, all right. Come on Jin. Let's grab Mikko and get going."

Takanori spread both arms and legs across the doorway as Jin turned to go inside the room. "No visitors allowed! We've got a patient and we'll take care of her! Besides, you all sound like you're from some street gang with all that talk! I'm not moving from this spot!"

Jin scratched his head, starring down at Takanori. "Um…. Okay!" He grinned down at her, tossing her over his shoulder. Takanori blinked as Jin continued walking inside the hospital room, taking in the two teenagers' laugher at her position.

"Put me down! I said I wasn't moving from that spot! You can't take her out of here without filling out papers!" She pounded Jin's back.

"Hey Urameshi. I think she's a new nurse. The nurses I've had know how to handle situations with the family and patient," Kuwabara told Yusuke.

"I think your right," Yusuke agreed as they laughed at the nurse again.

Jin left the room, setting Takanori back down inside the doorframe where he had picked her up. "Dere see! Ya haven't moved one bit Takanori and I still got me sister!"

"Seems Jin had it all worked out around the rules of the hospital," Yusuke grinned. "Let's go."

The three walked down the hall as Takanori blinked from where she stood. Jin was just walking away, carrying the patient in a bridal style form, asking the fellow two boys a question as they walked away from where she stood still blinking. "What rules Urameshi? I didn't see no rules."

Takanori sweat dropped, eyes big. "uh…. Doctor! Doctor Minitato! Doctor Minitato!"

* * *

Hiei stood, ticked, in the middle of the guest room. Several vines grew over the window, his normal form of escape from this room. He snapped his eyes across to the four corners of the room, noting that the fox had planned this out well as the plants rustled around in their pots. He clenched his sword tighter in his hand, feeling the rough edges bit slightly into his palm. "Kurama. Move."

The red head shifted his weight over onto the other foot, leaning almost casual-like against the closed door. "Really Hiei. Lie down and calm yourself. Over exerting yourself like this isn't going to do any good after those injuries you received."

"I'm fine fox. Now let me out."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hiei, smiling. "Of course. My little step-brother has been anxious to meet my 'mysterious' friend."

"Hn!" Hiei raised his sword to point it at Kurama. "Move. Or I'm chopping these plants back down to size fox."

An unexpected giggle reached Hiei's ears and he glared at Kurama before blinking. Kurama didn't just…giggle, did he?

"Shuichi, I know your behind this door," Kurama called out, stepping away from the door.

A head cautiously popped its way inside the room to look upon a startled Hiei. The young boy let out that laugh again as he looked back at his older step-brother.

"Kurama?" He questioned the name for his step-brother. "Ya know, if you just ask your mother to call you that I'm sure there'd be less confusion around here," the boy walked in, shutting the door carefully behind him as he gave Hiei another look at. Stepping up to Hiei, with a few feet between them as he took notice of the sword, he starred carefully at this new person in the plantinized guest room. "He doesn't look like a demon. Except the hair. The hair is awesome."

Hiei turned to face Kurama as the fox merely smiled at his younger step-brother's comments.

"I don't have time for this," Hiei snapped. "Let me out of here Kurama."

"Shuichi, I know you've been looking at my newspapers and I'll answer about any questions you may have later. But," Kurama stood up straight, "I believe we have business to take care of."

The doorbell rang a cheery tune throughout the house and Shuichi rushed to the window, peeping through a small hole in the vines. "It's Yusuke and Kuwabara. There's some guy in a fishing hat with them though with hair like yours. Is he your cousin I haven't met or something? He's holding a small girl. What's going on?" The boy paused as he turned back around, not use to saying this to his step-brother. "Kurama?"

"Later Shuichi," Kurama motioned for the boy to leave the room. "Just…don't mention anything quite yet. There's enough going on right now here. Go finish your schoolwork now."

Shuichi nodded, giving a smile to both Hiei and Kurama as he left the room. Hiei gave Kurama a look and Kurama shrugged. "You knew one of your human family was there and let them find out?" Hiei's voice rang out in disbelief.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders again. "He's figured it out himself. Besides, I needed someone to pick up my weekly paper anyway." Kurama smiled a tad, tone extremely serious with the faintest laugh being held back from the humor Hiei could hear in the tone. Kurama looked dead serious though. Hiei scowled at the red head as the smallest of sweat drops formed, not totally believing this.

"It's true Hiei. He's young, he'll accept for whom I am while being mature enough to handle it when he's still child enough to keep it secret right now. I told him the newspaper thing was just between friends, him believing it to be a joke newspaper at first until it fully hit him that it came every week. I caught him glancing at it one day, clearly fascinated by it and a while after that he started asking me how come it looked to be done so professionally," Kurama glanced down the hallway as steps were heard coming up the stairway. "Then I decided after this morning that there was no reason not to at least…show him more of my other life if he was so interested in it. After seeing the mirror again, it reminded me fully of my wish that I evoked from it. 'Health and happiness'. Shiori's not going to get angry, mad, disappointed, or at all what I believed she would be. I don't know if I'll actually tell her, but Shuichi was already figuring it out and I figured he might as well have straight facts if he were to know. But that's for later."

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke came up from around the corner, whistling as he saw the room. "Man, feel sorry for you Hiei."

"Hello Yusuke. Kuwabara. Jin. Jin, did you even sign her out of the hospital?" Kurama straightened up in his worry at what he saw. "They wouldn't have let you sign her out. She was in too critical of condition to even be _allowed _visitors."

"Ya, I know Kurama. Urameshi, where did'ja say…?" Jin came into view behind Yusuke. "Ah, Hiei. I have a bone to pick with ya." And with that, Jin came inside the vine incased room, handing over what he had to Hiei. "There. I know it's your problem. And since she's me sister, it me problem too."

Hiei shoved Mikko back into Jin's hands. "I don't want _her_," Hiei spat at the wind master.

"You're bonded! You take her and do…whatever the bonded would do to help! Me would love to take me sister but I can't! I've been spending half me life trying to find her and when I do, she don't need me to help her. She need her bonded to help her," Jin spoke back at Hiei, his ears reddening as he spoke.

"…Jin," Yusuke said with wide eyes. "You aren't mad much are you?"

"Jin, mad? Everyone has feelings Urameshi," Kuwabara came walking through the door. "Here," Kuwabara picked up Mikko. "I'll try something since the runt doesn't have the balls to help someone."

Hiei glared at the oaf but Kuwabara missed it as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the task he was about to attempt.

A voice called inside Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara shoved the voice away, concentrating deep within himself as he searched Mikko's spirit energy. Come on, Kuwabara thought, if my sixth strength is stronger I should be able…. He groped carefully around the spirit energy. I've got to be able to do something…something to do that may save these three…. A shocking current flew through Kuwabara with a sudden fierceness.

The group around Kuwabara looked on as Kuwabara's eyes snapped open, red, as he gasped in utter shock. Kurama gracefully dashed forward to save Mikko's head from cracking open from before hitting the floor.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke stepped toward the bewildered teen with his hands pressing against his temples.

"No…get away…." Kuwabara nearly let loose an angry growl from the back of his throat. "Go away…get…away…. You bastard…get away…out…out…OUT!"

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked worriedly, placing a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "What is it?"

Hiei looked over in shock at Kuwabara as everyone crowded around the fool. Kurama wasn't paying attention to him any longer, Hiei suddenly realized. Slowly, he dragged his feet across the room, quietly as to not attract any attention from the fox…. The vines tightened in front of Hiei's face as he had been centimeters away from the window.

"I asked you to stay here Hiei," came Kurama's voice.

"She…she…" Kuwabara's voice echoed through the room, almost hollowly. "Akuana and Kuanja killed…they killed the cat…they killed…."

Yusuke face faulted. "Is it always about the poor pretty little kitties Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara's eyes reddened for a second as they widened at Yusuke's words. "Yes it is!" Kuwabara shook his head. "That's not just it…. They simply just murdered her parents right in front of her own eyes."

Yusuke starred at Kuwabara in horror. "Those bastards…. If they couldn't sink any lower…."

Jin sighed rather loudly at this point. Everyone faced him to see the fishing hat off of his head, eyes hidden by his red hair hanging over them. "I kinda figured that. Kurama said she's lost her memory and it makes sense. Being bonded, what is it that ma always said…? Through bondage they keep the other safe in body and soul. Mikko Songs, if in ridding herself of all memories because of da and ma being killed, needed that part of the soul to come back safely. Being bonded is bringing everything back to her. But this isn't safe. I'm guessing something happened which is bringing memories back like this instead of the safer way. The bondage merit between the two needs to reconnect."

Everyone in the room starred at Jin as Jin gave a small glance over upon the fire demon.

"Hn!" Broke the silence inside the guest room. They all turned to face Hiei. "I'm not connected to anyone. Most defiantly not this girl." Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"I know a certain mating side that would disagree…."

"Quiet! I can't wait till your mating season comes around so I can throw it back in your face fox." Hiei retorted back. Kurama rolled his eyes slightly as he knew he wouldn't be having his mating season, he didn't spent enough time in that form to be able to, so his reproductive system was all human. But Hiei glanced down at the girl held in Kurama's hands before scowling. "Stupid girl," he muttered. He attempted to walk past Kurama, but Kurama stepped before him, causing Hiei to halt to a stop. "I'm surprised. I thought Koenma would be more worried about what I stole than about this human's well being."

"I have been meaning to ask that…. Where are they Hiei? Wait," Kurama's eyes widened in dawning comprehension. "You gave them those objects for Yukina?"

There was a shocked silence from the red head as he finished his sentence.

"Hn. It's not something I want everyone to know. I…much as I hate to say it, pulled something only the detective would do. Although maybe since I haven't been the 'best' of people in my life, fate didn't work out for me as well as it did for Yusuke."

"Huh?" Yusuke said stupidly.

"Let me guess…you gave them the objects to get Yukina and then proposed to fight them to get the treasures back? It backfired on you and then Danielle found the two of you battered and beaten by that tree in the park. Hiei, you do realize that the full moon is tonight?"

Hiei turned his head, avoiding the questions. "I would have achieved both…."

Kuwabara stood up, taking Mikko from Kurama to hand her back to Hiei. "Here. I know you two are very angry at each other but please…I don't need my vision coming true. I don't need to see you three dead. Come on," Kuwabara turned slowly out of the room. "Leave the two runts in here. I can feel Akuna and Kuanja nearby. Come on Urameshi."

"Right!" Yusuke followed Kuwabara out of the room for a change before whacking him over the head. "Snap out of it! I swear, everything has flipped upside-down besides me! Your down on yourself and are sixth strength thing is stronger than Shizuru's, Hiei has a girlfriend, Jin just got angry…jezz! Ever since Mikko came aro-oh!" Yusuke stopped as he saw the younger Shuichi peer out from his room. "Hey there kidd-o. Come on Kuwabara." And Yusuke was once more in the lead instead of Kuwabara.

"Wait up for me Urameshi!" Jin hurriedly caught up with the two, Shuichi starring as he went by. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Shuichi. Step-brother to uh…" Yusuke stopped, not wanting to say Kurama in front of the kid.

Shuichi was in total stardom land though. He had noticed Jin's one horn.

"Cool…. Now that's a demon…." He muttered awed under his breath before attacking Yusuke's dilemma. "Hi! I'm Shuichi Minamino. Kurama's step-brother." He took in Yusuke's look and kept his word to Kurama. "At least, that's what I know you guys call him. A lot less confusing than us having the same name. So Yusuke, who's this?"

"Me name's Jin!"

"Uh, guys," Kuwabara spoke up. "Let's get going, I don't like what I'm getting from Akuna and Kuanja."

"Yeah. They're not getting away with what they did. Let's go," Yusuke ran down the stairs, yelling a goodbye to Kurama's mother.

Shuichi jumped from looking at Jin leave as he heard a voice behind him. "I believe I asked you to do homework."

"Jezz! You're worse than my dad!" Shuichi turned around half annoyed to see his step-brother looking down upon him, hands casually placed inside his pockets. "So," he asked not able to contain his questions. "What type of demon are those two? I thought demons would look more…demon-like."

"Those are only pictures. Jin is half of a wind master. Hiei's family lines are more…personal for him," Kurama explained as he glanced back at the guest room door.

"What about you? Why are you friends with them?" Shuichi asked excitably.

Kurama smiled slightly at his enthusiasm. "We work together, to help in our own way, save the world. Although, Yusuke does get more credit than the rest of us."

"Cool…. Like super-heroes…." Shuichi spoke still in amazement. "So, do you have any like…special powers like demons would?"

"I'm merely good with the plants."

"Well, that's not cool. How would you fight with plants to be a super-hero?" Shuichi seemed puzzled by this as he asked it.

Their conversation was cut short however as a small, pissed female slammed the guest room door shut and stomped, shoving her way between Kurama and Shuichi. Her angry steps echoed as she went down the stairs. "Stay out of my life you idiot!" Was the scream that followed her. Hiei pushed his own way past Kurama and Shuichi to yell after the pissed female down the stairway. "I would if you wouldn't be weak!" Hiei turned, satisfied. He seemed to notice Kurama and Shuichi for the first time.

"And what are you two looking at!"

Kurama took Shuichi by his sleeve, pulling the two of them inside Shuichi's room "Awwww. Kurama," Shuichi whinned. Kurama paid no mind as he kept gaze on Hiei out in the hallway. He hadn't heard the door downstairs slam shut with his hearing and could only guess what would happen. Mikko must be brewing up a storm to throw back at Hiei. Wind blasted down the hallway, blowing off all the picture frames and knocking down a vase with a crash. Hiei's body spun back in the wind, flying back down the hall as he tried to valently search the walls for something to grab onto. He found an empty nail to grab hold on as the wind continued for nearly ten more seconds before dieing down. "Weak is for the weak oh mister hot head who can't keep his own feet attached to the ground!"

Then the door slammed and Kurama considered it safe to walk outside of Shuichi's room. "That…was…so…AWESOME!" Shuichi grinned wildly. "What is she?"

"Shh, Shuichi!" Kurama toned down at his step-brother.

"Shuichi?" Came a worried voice from down below. Shiori.

Kurama and Shuichi both turned. "Yes?" Came the answer as it clashed with Kurama's "Yes mother?"

"Is everything all right up there?"

"Just fine mother," Kurama answered. "Just a vase I'll replace when I go into town tommorow. The argument is finished."

"Good," Shiori smiled from the bottom of the stairs as she looked up at her two boys. "How's your friend doing?"

Shuichi turned to see Hiei behind them before beating Kurama to the punch. "Shuichi's friend is fine. But he isn't saying all those nice words from before…."

Shiori smiled to Kurama's surprise. "No doubt he isn't anymore. A boy like you doesn't need to hear about things like that."

"That's right," Kurama agreed politely with his mother. "There are some things people shouldn't hear."

Shuichi scowled. "It's a conspiracy."

Shiori and Kurama laughed at him as the younger Shuichi scowled more. "What? It is," he insisted. Hiei rolled his eyes from behind the pair of them, taking off through a window down the hallway that wasn't covered by the red head's annoying vines.

* * *

Siverwing013: and there we are! Another chappie to enjoy! Hiei is taller! gasp! Shuichi knows! double gasp! Mikko's awake! ...nothing...

now, now. no calling names at me. and please do send the minions of dr pepper after me! **i luv dr pepper!** sorry Koji... and i try to work on the story. till next updates reviewers! waves goodbye!

Silverwing013: so...what are Akuna and Kuanja up to? And has anyone figured out what three objects they now have? Will Mikko and Hiei get back together? Will it be the usual fairy tale ending for the gang? Send down the next chappie we all hope to be soon! Happy Holidays everyone!


	13. Lime Flavored Popsicle

Silverwing013: hey, hey, hey! I formally apologize. I haven't updated nearly as much as I would have liked. We've been busy around here. Ah…heehee….me and my sister have bad timing and she winded up with crutches as of late. Yu Yu Hakusho, as always, does not belong to me. The credentials of all characters made up by me go to me as ya'll know.

* * *

"Ma…. Da…." Mikko took her time walking down the sidewalk. 

Sadness filled her up quickly before being flooded over with killing edge anger.

What she would give to have something to take her emotions out on right now. They were darn right frustrating her, making her head hurt.

She blinked as a soccer ball bounced past her feet, two young girls around six running after with loud voices. She resisted the urge to reach down, pick up the ball, and break it. Why she had the urge to…not a clue. She just felt this extreme anger she needed to vent out onto the world. She didn't feel…stable. The wind picked up its fierceness around her.

I should really go to the park, she thought. I don't want to really hurt anyone. Yes I do, another voice argued back at her in her mind. All this Forbidden doggy doo-doo going on around her was insane and had caused the whole problem. Was there anyway to set the dog poop on fire and toss the remains into a metal trash bin? If so, Mikko wanted to know.

She spotted a small pebbly rock laying in a crack along the sidewalk, rearing back a leg to kick it as far as possible.

The wind picked up on the rock without her telling it, blowing the rock faster and she watched it fly closer toward a window along the street with morbid curiosity.

I shouldn't break a window over this! A voice cried out loud inside her mind.

The rock slowed down as the wind attempted to stop it from approaching the glass window.

Crack. A circle spawned around the area from where the rock hit it, a few cracks twisting toward the outer area of the window. Mikko starred at it.

Amazing, she thought. What one little idiotic rock can do.

She stomped angrily down the sidewalk toward the park, determined that if she found the person who coined the word 'Forbidden', they'd be in a terror worse than the deepest hellfire.

* * *

Kuanja grinned as he chased after the female running from him, jumping over a human's suitcase easily. Moving prey. Hands shot out at him as he ran by, him slipping by easily. 

"You didn't have to be difficult you know!" The female panted as she continued running down the street, glancing back with her large pink eyes. Kuanja grinned at her as she looked back at him, the female gulping as she kept running. She pulled out a compact from the folds of her clothes, opening it up. "No, you don't!" Kuanja raced forward as more hands reached for him in the walking mass of humans. Easily snagging the blue haired female in distress, Kuanja pulled her into his arms in a hug from behind. She thrashed in his hold. "Now, now," he easily walked toward a park where humans weren't so prominent in the area. "Come on, your such a pretty spirit world faerie... Calm down, I'm not--"

"Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Kuanja grinned. "I'm not about to do that. Haru went against us and I'll be damned if that bastard will keep those powers he stole from Akuna. Now give me that oar of yours bi--ah! You sonnuva--" Kuanja whipped around from the female hitting him to see the two boys from earlier that had interrupted Akuna from getting the red head's power. "You two!"

"YOU BASTARD!" The one with the green clothing on rushed forward at Kuanja.

Kuanja clutched onto his prize tighter as the female shrieked. "Too slow!" Kuanja roared at the teenager, stepping to the side, carefully leaving his foot out for tripping purposes. The purpose failed as the teen jumped up, spinning around in mid-air for a punch to Kuanja's face. Kuanja put the female up before his face as a shield, the punch being pulled back with the scream of "Damn you!" The hand opened up from its fist, using the female's head as a way to flip over the two, kicking Kuanja square in the back to send the three horned demon flying.

Yusuke clenched his fists as he glared the demon down, checking to his right side to see if Botan was all right, finding Kuwabara was helping her up. "Now," he turned threateningly on Kuanja, his brown eyes ablaze. "You've taken something that belongs to a couple of my friends. And I don't deal well when people mess with my friends. You see, I get angry. So get your busted ass over here and give those powers back!"

Kuanja simply rustled his hair slightly as Yusuke yelled at him. "No, I don't think so human." Kuanja was suddenly all serious, standing stiffly to the spot before Yusuke. A slight breeze rustled up as the tension grew before them before dying back down. Yusuke let out a grin at the demon.

"I like bastards like you," Yusuke stated.

Kuanja stood, not moving the slightest before cocking his head slightly. He crouched down close to the ground, squatting back on his haunches, a hand placed on the earth's soil to keep balance. "That's right," he slowly smirked. "I'm a bastard. Most retarded humans don't like that...So what about this 'bastard' do you _like_?"

Yusuke scowled at Kuanja. "Because you sick gay demon bastard...I'M FREE TO PUMMEL YOUR GUTS ON PURE HATRED!"

"Go Yusuke!" Botan cheered as Yusuke sprinted at the crouched Kuanja.

Kuanja still sat on his haunches, waiting still as Yusuke ran towards him, suddenly grinning up at Yusuke's confused face as the fist flew towards him. Kuanja's hand flew up on quick reflexes to catch Yusuke's fist mid-punch. Yusuke's mouth opened up in shock. Thick ice flooded up past his elbow, past his shoulder, down across his chest, flying down to his feet in freezing them solidly to the ground, icing over his other arm quickly as well, leaving only Yusuke's head untouched. Kuanja stood up, silently regarding the frozen Yusuke. "Even though your fighting skills are pitiful, I applaud you on having such worthwhile friends. Freezing one's enemies isn't quite like any other power I've possessed."

Yusuke's teeth chattered from the freezing temperature his body was now in contact with. "Y-y-you bastard!"

Kuanja pulled up a hand to inspect his fingernails with Yusuke's words, blowing off the bitter cold that bit at the tips of his fingers.

"Yes," Kuanja toned dryly, "we've already covered the bastard bit. Are humans really so simple minded?"

"Sha-sha-shut up!"

Kuanja paid no mind to the "Popsicle" Yusuke yelling his head off at him, arching his head to look over his shoulder at Botan whose mouth was open in shock. He turned his body to fully face the stunned faire, completely ignoring the other two beside her as he walked straight for her. Botan gave a shriek and ducked behind Jin, after giving wild glances between the two males beside her for her choices. Kuanja smirked at her actions. "Please, if he's the leader around here, than these two's energies are nothing but child's play. It'd be much faster if you just surrender now instead of seeing more of your captain's guards falling into itty...bitty...slices of ice shards before your very eyes."

Kuwabara's sword flashed into the playing field as he stepped bravely before the approaching demon, beating Jin in doing so. "It is honorless the way you treat a lady. You shall pay Kuanja for what you have done to my girl." Kuwabara glared evenly at the three-horned demon as Kuanja slowed to a stop before the tall copper head.

He starred into the pits of Kuwabara's eyes, eyeing the teen before him with some apprehension. "How did you place yourself so low, even among humans?"

"Honor bound is the way to a man's fortitude, protecting those close to him. Love. I doubt a demon like you could understand. You have taken my Yukina's precious powers and in doing so, you have crossed my castle gates without permission. Die!" Kuwabara rang his spirit sword down upon the demon before him, slicing across his chest with accurate aim and precision.

Kuanja jumped back, blood streaming out where the sword hit his persona. "I was wrong before," he spat out. "You aren't Nekoyami after all!" Kuanja rushed forward and Kuwabara dodged the fist with eyes open in terror at the speed. Kuwabara quickly blessed his luck, and then blessed his newly heightened sixth sense for the first time since it surpassed his sister's.

Raising the spirit sword to threaten as best he could, Kuwabara spoke evenly at the blue haired demon. "Never . . . mention . . . that bastard cat's name . . . in . . . my . . . presence. Time will not take back what that fluff ball did to my family or me! And as his henchmen . . . I doubt you're any better Kuanja!"

The spirit sword launched into a barrage of attacks, Kuanja ducking each stroke aimed at him. He stepped backward on each swing of the sword, Kuwabara backing the dodging demon to a tree. Kuwabara saw him cornered, raising his spirit sword upwards for a final downward swing, yelling as he gave a powerful swing down. "KEAHHHHH!" The sword flashed down inside the demon's body, slicing a powerful cut across the width of Kuanja's body. Panting, Kuwabara extinguished the spirit sword, giving a pitiful glance at the unmoving body. "And when I figure out how to banish your boss, the same fate will reach him as did one of his lackeys," Kuwabara whispered the promise to himself. Kuwabara turned back to the others with a dead pan look on his face, giving out a traditional fool's grin as he yelled at their stunned looks aimed at him. "ONE DOWN! ONE TO GO!"

"Ge--jezz-us...Kuwabara... He d-didn't even try to fight y-you. If t-that's messing around with your new sixth sense thing, I may have t-to punch it down to size," Yusuke grinned at the tall teen. "Now, will someone GET ME OUT OF THIS FREEZER BEFORE I GET FROST BITE!

"O' course Urameshi!" Jin bounced forward from standing in front of Botan before stopping suddenly. Both he and Kuwabara whipped around to see that Kuanja's body no longer lay where it used to be but instead there was a puddle of water. "YA! I'ave seen this one I have! He's gone and made water clones of 'imself!" Kuwabara eyed the water puddle by the tree, Botan danced around nervously where she stood before dashing behind Jin once again.

"Yo, be real nice if I could see this myself since I can't crane my neck that far anymore!" Yusuke yelled at the trio surrounding him. They paid no mind to him, as they looked outward in their search for Kuanja. And then... "Hey bastard! Whadda doing sulking behind me? Just because my head can't move, doesn't mean I can't see you back there!"

The group turned at Yusuke's words, Kuanja giving up the hiding space behind Yusuke's frozen body to make a grab on Botan again. Kuanja clung onto the kicking Botan as Jin and Kuwabara dived down on top of him to separate the Forbidden Hunter from Botan as to stop him from taking her spiritual powers as a guide to the Spirit World.

"Oy Kuanja! Let Botan go!"

"Bastard! First he takes Yukina's powers and now he's stealing from another lady!"

"Come on Kuwabara! You can do better than that! Come on Jin! Kick this guy's ass!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! WILL YOU PEOPLE LET ME GO?"

"Do you humans ever shut up?"

Kuanja used the thick ice surrounding Yusuke to push himself away from the fray with a kick of a foot, dragging the kicking and punching Botan behind him still screaming at everyone to let her go. Kuwabara launched forward to grab one of Botan's legs; stopping Kuanja's attempt to leave with her, Jin jumped up to grab the other leg as well. Kuanja gave a limb tearing pull as he yanked Botan in his direction.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! QUIT PLAYING TUG OF WAR! LET GO OF ME!"

"Gladly, your blowing out my eardrums as it is!" Kuanja let go as Jin and Kuwabara gave a huge tug.

The three flew backwards, Botan landing on top of Kuwabara roughly.

"Sorry Kuwabara!" She rang out the apology cheerily as she hopped off of the teen mumbling curses at the demon below her. Botan suddenly yelped after she stood up, a blur zipping past to snatch her away. The blur smirked at her. "Gah'! Kuanja!"

He sniffed her face lightly. "Yeah?" He smirked evilly at her. "You reek of the child king…. Perfect. Ah!" He skidded to a stop in front of a girl standing in shock on the sidewalk.

"Autumn Breeze!" Botan screeched out loud as she noticed whom it was standing there.

Icy blue eyes snapped over to Botan's momentarily before latching back onto Kuanja's. Everything about her body movement was tense with anger, hair blowing more the longer she gazed upon the demon in front of her holding Botan. Her hands clenched open and shut as if she couldn't decide how to have them or trying to hold back what she wanted to physically do to him, her jaw clamped tightly as she opened it formidably.

"Let. Botan. Go."

Kuanja's arm snatched out to snag the front of the Forbidden's shirt. "And just why should I do that Forbidden Child? Doubtless you don't remember, but I'm searching for our third member up in Spirit World. This is my first chance to reach Spirit World in a long time for that bastard Haru."

"Haru?" The girl's face looked upon Kuanja in shocked curiosity before her face reddened up in anger slowly from the neck up.

Kuanja leered down at her, breathing right on her face. "You lost your memory about him, don't redden your face trying to get it back."

"Where's Hiei?" Botan asked quickly, figuring that bondage would help return any memory to come faster and safer, in hope of any memory that may help Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight against the Forbidden Hunters.

A dark shadow covered Mikko's eyes as they twitched, anger clearly written on her face as she finally snapped.

Fwack! She slapped the Forbidden Hunter clear across his face.

Whack! A hand was brought down on his arm holding Botan.

Bam! Kuanja flew down onto the dirt of the park.

Botan sweat dropped as Mikko jumped forward, up into the air with aid from the wind to land down on top the unfortunate plug for her anger. Stomp, stomp, stomp!

Kick! The wind blew her up, speeding quickly across to where he lay, booting his body toward the trees.

Crash!

Mikko rubbed her hand sorely, closing her eyes shut. "One more word…. If I hear one more word about or from anyone with the title 'Forbidden'…. Or even see one hair follicle from them…. I swear." Opening her eyes back open, she leaned down to help Botan up. "Hey, are you okay Botan?"

Botan face faulted head over heels. "What! You go ballistic and then ask ME if I'm okay?"

She laughed shortly at Botan, scratching her head as the normally bubbly grim reaper stood up again. "Don't bring up his name again…I was worried about the wind letting me completely lose it there and take my anger out on a friend as well." She turned back to Kuanja lying under the snapped and cracked trunk of a tree, a grim line quickly overtaking her face again. Botan blinked at the half-Goddess. "Great," Mikko muttered angrily as Kuanja popped from view. "Now how am I supposed to vent the rest of these old feelings?"

"My god Urameshi….no wonder Shrimpy picked her….look at HER temper! It's worse than Keiko's!" Kuwabara pointed wildly up at the small girl from his seat from where he fell.

A vein pulsed on Mikko's forehead.

Several short seconds later, Yusuke shook his head as much as the ice would let him, gazing at the teen pinned up to the tree with some of Mikko's wind forks, some bruises where she took out some more anger out upon his face. "Idiot. Reminder to self, Hiei picks out some strong females. …Shit!"

Bash! Mikko hit the top of Yusuke's head, eyebrow twitching.

"You called him the idiot…." She muttered angrily. "When you're the one who brought up THE idiot's name in front of my face." Bash!

Jin laughed at his little sister's antics, ears wiggling in a small glee as she glanced over at him, eyes warning him of what she might do. She remembered him. Jin knew well enough to leave her be after the memory of mother and father dying had been returned to her unlike the other two members of the Urameshi Team. When Mikko Songs held anger against someone, you took her words seriously for once in her life. That much hadn't changed about her.

Botan laughed nervously as Mikko simply plopped herself onto the ground, leaning up against Yusuke for a good headrest. "Bit cold…but whom am I to complain…."

"Look who's talking!" Yusuke screamed down at the resting female leaning on him. "Bit cold? Who's the one frozen like a Blueberry flavored Popsicle here?"

"Uhhhhh," came Kuwabara's confused thinking voice. "Urameshi, you're wearing green. Shouldn't it be Lime flavored?"

Yusuke threw Kuwabara a dark look. "Shut up Kuwabara!"

* * *

"Puu….." A voice muttered warily in Keiko's room as the girl paused in her studying to look up at the Spirit Beast shivering on her bed. Sighing, she laid down her number 2 pencil, getting up to have a look at the inner spirit of the world's 'Toughest Punk'. 

"Puu. Your freezing," she looked at the penguin-like bird, noticing that the bird only moved its eyes and mouth. "What has Yusuke gotten himself into now?"

"Puu…." The bird said sadly with some edge. Obviously it was offended that he was to blame for Yusuke's new trouble.

"Probably that new mission," Keiko said with dull eyes. "Mission after mission after mission. I wonder when it will end."

"Puu!" Said the bird, glaring up at Keiko then at the half of the body it couldn't move.

She smiled at it. "Let's stick you in some warm water Puu."

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

Shizuru tapped her foot, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. "Come on cousin…. You can't always keep prattling on that our phones are too far away…. I saw you just the other day…. Pick up!"

Ring! Ring! Rin-"Hello cousin dearest! And how is the weather ove--"

Yukina blinked at the loud voice emitting from the phone line, able to hear the voice loud and clear from her vantage point of lying on the Kuwabara couch with several bags of ice nearby as well as around her.

"Jeter," Shizuru snapped at the line, stopping her younger cousin from prattling on.

The cousin sulked on the other end as his voice went down to regular tones. "…I hate that name."

"Deal with it. Now I need to—"

"I know," the voice cut her off. "Talk about your little baby brother. How is it you think that little spirit upgrade of his _didn't_ come to my attention Shizuru?"

"Heh. Same old meddling Jeter. Remember your first dream vision?"

"Don't say that name," the voice came back at her before answering the question. "And yeah, how could I forget? Pity I couldn't stop the first two deaths from happening though…. Saved you however from Kazu-K's 'little' kitty cat problemo." The voice paused. "You want to know how I did that. Or, Kazu-K does."

Shizuru smiled wryly. Intuitive as ever, that little migraine…. "Yes, much appreciated. Now get on with it Jeter."

"I'll do it on two conditions. One, never call me by my real name again. Two, don't tell anyone about our relation. Believe me. That information staying hidden will do me some real good in a few months up above. Oh yeah and three, you're still not going to go back on your word from when we were kids. Are you?"

"No. I won't tell anyone about how you've been using your sixth sense the past however many years," Shizuru said quickly as she tapped her fingernails on the wall nearby. "Hurry up, there isn't much time."

Jeter sighed on the other line. "Never is, as always with you guys. Alright…."

* * *

Zam! Zam! Scott pressed at the buttons on the game controller from his spot on the couch. 

Dani looked at her brother in disgust. Did this kid go anywhere? Did he have any friends? God knows that Dani wanted to get out of the house with Ellie or even 'Eddie'. She'd even take Kyle just to escape the apartment building. Of course she'd dump him the minute she could, but that was beside the point. "Did you finish your homework, Scott?"

Zam! Zap! "I ask the questions…." Scott muttered, his mind mostly on the game at hand.

Dani raised an eyebrow at him. "…My brother has no life," she claimed standing up from the couch.

"And where are you going?" Scott asked sharply as he blasted another shot on the game, pausing it to look up at his sister's guilty face.

"Out."

"Out my butt. You're grounded and mom never grounds anyone, so you're in real trouble. So, where are you going?"

Dani grinned. He was wasting his questions…on this of all things. Mmm…lets see…. That was question six already…. "I told you I'm going out."

"Really…May I ask where too then?"

She grinned at the younger brother who had just backed himself up into a corner on this subject. She could answer, "No," and still have answered that question. In fact…she just did answer no to him. Hee hee, Dani's mind thought, laughing in her head at her younger brother.

"I earned my questions and deserve my ans--!"

Knock, knock!

"—YAY! I'M FREE!" Dani raced over to the door, yanking it open to revel a grinning girl with straight long light brown hair wearing her street clothes of jeans, tennis shoes, t-shirt, and denim jacket with a fresh bottle of Dr Pepper in her hands. Dani sweat dropped at the girl, or more precisely, the Dr Pepper. "SAVE ME! EDDIE HAS BROUGHT THE DR PEPPER OF DOOM!"

"Well…I was going to be nice and say hello but you have gone too far…." The girl hugged the bottle, pressing it to her chest, turning so that the bottle could not be seen by Dani as the girl in question was running to hid behind her younger brother, and then Eddie glared at Dani from the open door.

Scott stood up, walking away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Dani screeched. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER AND HER INSANE DR PEPPER!"

"Watch me," Scott replied leaving the room. A barely audible mutter flouted from the direction he had left in, "Psycho sister and her crazy friends."

The girl called Eddie beamed at Dani who beamed back. "Teeeee! So fun messing wit people's noggins! Although certain people really shouldn't insult my favorite drink," she scowled at Dani for a good measure, causing Dani to sweat drop slightly over this girl's favorite soda addiction. Eddie grinned again, plopping down onto the couch only to crack open the bottle and take a swig.

"Ahhh…. That one tastes good…."

"…But it's Dr Pepper…again. Doesn't it all taste the same?" Dani asked.

Eddie blinked up at Dani.

"It…is…Dr…Pepper," she said slowly as if talking to a young child about the concept of a problem in calculus. "OH YEAH!" Eddie turned to face the direction Scott left. "HEY MONKEY BOY!"

A few seconds came the unwilling answer of, "…Yeah?"

"HOW'S THAT CHIN YOU SHOT?"

"Fine! Quit asking!" Came Scott's reply. Eddie grinned.

"Awww…. It's not often you hear about a boy shooting himself in the chin with his BB gun!" Eddie smiled up at Dani. "Anyway, Dr Pepper is good for you Kit. I don't drink tea and you don't see me skipping classes. Drink Dr Pepper, maybe you and Ellie wouldn't have that problem."

Dani smiled slightly at the nickname of 'Kit'. Kurama was the real kitsune though. Pity she wasn't born as one…. Foxes were so cool! But…soda was near the bottom of her list. "Sorry, no. You know I hate soda."

Eddie shrugged, taking another drink before recapping her Dr Pepper. She then leaned forward, grinning madly.

"Guess what!"

"I don't know. What?" Dani replied to Eddie's antics.

Eddie pouted. "Com'on, guess here D-chan!"

"Don't call me that. Just tell me Stephanie."

"No! Guess D-chan!"

"Steph!"

"D-chan!"

"Stephanie…."

"D-chan!"

"…"

"D-chan!"

"…" Eddie grinned.

"Com'on Kit. This one deals with you _dir-rect-ly_…." Eddie sang out the last word.

"Just tell me straight out." Eddie frowned playfully, secrets written well across that face of hers.

"You know better than anyone I don't do that. Guess!"

"…Your little brother died?"

That one earned the girl to lean back in the couch, crossing her arms in a pout. "I wish…."

"Your family is going back over to America?"

"No!" Eddie said rather resentfully at Dani. "How would that be good?"

"…Many reasons I could name off at the moment," Dani replied with a tap to her chin as she looked down upon her rather hyped up friend.

"Grrr…. Fine." Eddie whipped out her cell phone muttering under her breath. "I can't believe I saved this number…. Hee! I save everyone's number!" She put the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring. "One ring…two ring…three ring…four. D-chan, get your butt over here! Quick! Ya gotta listen!"

Dani sighed but hurried over to listen to the end of the fourth ring. And then a male voice came up from out of the cell phone.

"Hey, this is Kyle. If you want to leave a message, leave it at 1-563-608-2969 after Friday afternoon this week. This phone will not be used after that time. BEEP!"

Dani starred at the cell phone for a minute in utter silence. Eddie starred up at her expectantly, with a grin growing on her face.

"Okay, first off. Why _do_ you have Kyle's number? And second, what is the point of…this?" She peered down questionably as Eddie attacked the cell phone again; punching in the number Kyle had said to contact him at.

"Hello. Tato residence. Kenji speaking."

"Hey! I was wondering if Kyle is there!" Eddie grinned up at Dani as her friend frantically mouthed the word 'NO!'

"No. Kyle isn't going to be here until Friday. Who is this?"

"Stephanie! I'm from Kyle's school here! You know…. Another Am. Trans?"

"Oh your part of that group. Okay. I'm sorry, Kyle isn't moving here until this weekend. But if you want to help move the stuff, you can head right on over. We'd be glad to have someone he's a friend with from the American transfers he moved over to Japan with in the first place."

"Eh, I get along with him fair enough."

"Yes, I understand. Kyle is a bit…intense…with the way his family raised him up. Do you know if his younger sister has changed her mind yet?"

"No, I really don't. But hey, I got to get going!"

Kenji laughed on the other line. "Alright, I'll let you go. Hope to see you Friday Stephanie. And as you American's say it…(('oodbye))."

Eddie laughed. "Close enough. Goodbye too you to Mr. Tato."

Eddie turned the cell phone off, peering up at Dani with a grin. Dani stood there in shock, starring at Eddie's cell phone.

"Now do you get it Kit?"

Dani just starred at open air for a while, mouth open.

"Gimme a second…."

She went wandering off toward the kitchen, taking a glass out of the cupboard and filled it up. Raising it up to her mouth, she stopped and placed it down with a clunk.

"**YES! NO MORE KYLE! I'M FREE! FREE AT LAST!"**

Eddie snickered as Dani ripped out of the apartment building screaming at the top of her lungs. Scott raced back inside the living room.

"Kyle is leaving?" He asked Eddie sitting on the couch. Eddie leaned back and took a sip of Dr Pepper, listening to Dani's screaming ring up and down the hallway of the apartment complex.

"Listen for yourself monkey boy," she answered with a grin.

"**NO MORE STALKER BOY! NO MORE STALKER BOY! HEY MRS. SMITH! GUESS WHAT! NO MORE STALKER BOY! HOW DO YOU DO MR. GOODMAN! I HOPE YOUR DAY IS AS GOOD AS MINE! NO MORE STALKER BOY! HA! I'M FREE! FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST!"**

The screaming stopped for a mere second before Dani spoke again. "Hello mother dearest. Guess what I learned today? NO MORE KYLE!"

* * *

"I'm soooo cold!" 

The yell went ignored as Yusuke glared at the people around him. Botan had flown back up to Koenma ages ago while Mikko had fallen asleep against him, making small sounds of discomfort in her sleep every now and then. Kuwabara had been released down from the wind forks keeping him up against the tree about the moment the small group realized that Mikko had fallen asleep. He was now spending his time pacing back and forth, trying to sense Kuanja or Akuna but wasn't able to get an accurate sense on either one, so he was just pacing. Jin was spending his time between checking to see if his sister was sleeping well and balancing on Yusuke's extended frozen fist with various limbs.

"Doesn't anyone care about my body heat and health? I _am_ the leader of this team after all!"

Kuwabara paused in his pacing, to glance over at Yusuke for a slight moment before going back to pacing. Jin grinned down at Yusuke as he kept balance upside down with a single finger upon Yusuke's fist.

"I'd care Urameshi, but I'd probably jus' make it more cold with me wind! Same for Mikko Songs as well! And I bet ya don't want Kuwabara to be a choppin' at ya!" Jin's ears wiggled. "Besides, ya've survived worse, haven't ya!"

"But I'm coooooooold! Don't you have any idea, Jin, on how cold it is inside this ice? I feel like I'm a fly in the ice cube prank on King Enma!"

Jin burst out laughing, flipping over to place his feet on his balancing point, then looked down at Mikko right side up to see that her head had fallen off to the side of Yusuke's frozen leg, facing away from him.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out with a grin. "Your in luck! Hiei isn't far from here! I'll go grab the runt so he can unfreeze you!" And with that, Kuwabara went running off out of the park yelling out one of the many nicknames he has given Hiei.

Jin looked down at Yusuke. "Ya don't think dat Hiei would come now would ya?"

Yusuke stopped in thought for a while. "Yeah, I think he would. He may dislike Kuwabara…heck they both hate each other! But once Hiei lets it known that your an ally, he can be pretty damn loyal."

Jin balanced easily upon Yusuke's fist with the tip top of his one foot's big toe before letting the rest help balance his body weight. "Then I suppose Mikko Songs is in the clear accordin' ta ya?"

Yusuke blinked. "Uh…hee hee….kinda forgot she was there. I don't feel anything anymore really…kinda numb all over the place…. Lets hope she's in the clear Jin because here comes Hiei."

Jin grinned, ears wiggling madly as he glanced between Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was pointlessly shoving Hiei in the path to go. Needless to say, Hiei looked pissed off. "Fun!" Jin beamed, flipping back upside down to balance on top his hand. Using Yusuke's fist he flipped over dashing over to Hiei approaching Yusuke with disgust written on his face at seeing his sister's ice powers being used in such a way. It seemed that Hiei hadn't spotted Mikko resting on the other side of Yusuke yet. Jin simply ran right on up to Hiei, throwing his arms around him into a great big bear hug.

"Brother!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing at Jin antics and the look upon Hiei's face. Hiei shoved the wind master away. "I'm not your god damned brother!" Hiei snapped at Jin.

Jin peered down at him. "Weren't cha a wee bit shorter last time I'd a saw ya? Growth spurt eh brother?"

Hiei glared up at Jin and it was now the moment that the others realized that Hiei didn't have to look up as far to glare at people. Kuwabara leaned over Hiei, still towering over him.

"Hey, the spiky haired runt is taller!" Kuwabara said in shock. He poked at Hiei. "Small still, but the shrimp boat _is_ taller!"

"Do you mind?" Hiei grabbed at Kuwabara's poking hand, annoyed.

Kuwabara grinned. "Same old runt. Once a runt, always a runt!"

"Once a fool, always a fool!" Hiei snapped back, turning away from Kuwabara. He rubbed at his forehead a bit, not paying to much mind to Kuwabara's reply.

"Hey Hiei…?" Yusuke asked cautiously. "Are you taller from missing your third eye?"

Hiei's two crimson eyes immediately snapped to attention to Yusuke, quickly removing his hand from the forehead area. "What makes you think that my Jagan eye is missing detective?"

Yusuke looked straight back at Hiei. "Because we were the ones that got you down Hiei. Kurama noticed it right off the bat. I personally don't see how he knew to look there, but we know…."

"That's it!" Kuwabara crowed out and he practically, in fact, did prance around in glee. "Haaa, ha!"

"Are you alright Kuwabara? I mean up in that half pea brain sized brain you got up there?" Yusuke asked when seeing Kuwabara's prancing.

Kuwabara grinned over at Hiei, Yusuke, and Jin. "Akuna and Kuanja don't know diddaly squat about demon world history cause they're human, technically! They'd only know more about Human World and a tad bit about Spirit World! They know only Demon World about what they have personally seen there with their own eyes!"

"And what is your point Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei is stronger than before! Stronger than when he had the third eye thing! Kuanja didn't have it on his forehead, so Akuna must have it!"

Hiei growled and narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara as the tall teen continued.

"Akuna is the one in charge and does the most damage, so taking in the Jagan eye's power actually makes her weaker while it made Hiei stronger! And with them both being power drainers, they rely more on their own or stolen power than anything else!" Kuwabara paused in his rant to grin proudly at the others, dawning comprehension flashing through their faces. "But we don't rely completely on our power and this puts them in a negative frame of reference! We can go in feeling positive about still having our experience and skills and Hiei being stronger than before while they wind downward from their own selfish need to have more power than their opponents!"

"Dat's right!" Jin said brightly, ears wiggling. "We can avenge me parents!"

"Avenge Hiei's stolen powers!" Yusuke yelled.

"Avenge Yukina…." Hiei muttered under his breath, as he looked at Kuwabara in a new light. He spoke louder so that the oaf could hear. "How did you get so smart oaf?"

"Yeah Kuwabara….I've been wondering that myself…." Yusuke wondered out loud.

"School! Something Urameshi doesn't do! Plus my sixth sense helped a bit…." Kuwabara cast his eyes away from Hiei.

"Hn?" Hiei asked curiously at Kuwabara's action.

"Kuwabara doesn't seem to like the fact that his sixth sense went up a few notches. It's stronger than Shizuru's now," Yusuke explained for Hiei.

Hiei raised his eyebrows. "Hn," he said in a more perked interest. "I see….the fool now has have some intelligence to handle his sixth sense."

"Cork it runt!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei turned to face Yusuke, gripping a hand around Yusuke's outstretched fist.

"Finally!" Yusuke shouted out. "Someone finally took pity on our team captain!"

* * *

Keiko picked up a shampoo bottle from the counter. "I guess I can always give Puu a good old fashioned bath while he stays in tub, warming up." She smiled briefly. 

"Puuuuuuuu!"

She turned around to the bathtub. "Alright Puu!" She said with a smile. She opened her eyes and looked down at Puu.

"AHH! PUU! YOU'RE ON FIRE! HOW ARE YOU ON FIRE! IN WATER!"

* * *

Silverwing013: meh'! a humor chappie, but still has the serious piece….Mikko isn't well. Shoulda put this sucker in Forbidden MiniStories….ah well. 

**HF6-** meh'! Hiei…short, tall…still Hiei as Kuwabara oh so kindly pointed out. And we all know how you luv Yusuke being frozen.

**Ice dragon girl-** sorry about the slow update…. But I hope this chappie pleases ya!

**Animegal-** thank ya, thank ya, thank ya! Most people hate Kuwabara and tend to leave that factor out…I'm sorry, I believe that the sixth strength is a very strong factor in life so he's being left in my storyline. (I believe the 'gang' is every one…sorry for the ones whom disagree) oh, and my writing style that you have mentioned. I've taken plenty of classes to practice up on writing up at school since this sucker was started. Chappies 1-5 were written back in Sept 2004….way before I posted it up on fanfiction and started it up again as you may notice the day i posted The Forbidden Hunters up.

**Kiwadoi-** I updated. _-chee-na!-_

**Dark rises-** thanks for the lemon drop and liking comment

Silverwing013: Next up…all matters up in spirit world…. The council members…Koenma…Botan…Jorge…King Enma…and a little bit of Haru…as well as Koenma's mother!


	14. Continuing Vita's Work

Silverwing013: Hobey-ho! Sorry it took so long…. _(author is promptly whacked by various readers)_ It was her fault! _(points in New York's direction)_ Her fault! _(whack!)_ Anyway_…(slightly dazed look)_ I was thinking about this yesterday and was hit by a thunderstorm. I realized what I have done to Hiei in this. Take a guy who goes out drinking in Las Vegas (Hiei's so called mating season), marries up with some chick (Mikko and the bonding issue), and then when the guy is no longer drunk he tries to break it off (Hiei chasing her away). O.O Whoopies…. The connections of that hit me and seriously spooked me. And I shared it for no reason what-so-ever. _(Grin.)_ So um…go read what ya'll've been waitin' for! …Disclaimer to all previous rights to the YuYu Hakusho gang.

**

* * *

Following Botan to Spirit World:  
"Koenma sir?" Botan spoke in question as she opened the door, without given permission.**

Two ogres looked up from over the stacks of papers they were carrying, speaking in cheerful tones in unison as they paused before her to quickly say, "Hello Botan!"

"Hello guys!" Botan replied brightly back as they continued bustling out of the room but not before she yelled after them, "Take a break guys! The deaths have gone down the last couple days!"

Koenma looked up from reading the new stacks warily, but still offered a smile for the person before him. "Yes, deaths have gone down but we have bigger problems than keeping up with the official death papers. How are Yusuke and Kuwabara dealing with Akuna and Kuanja?"

"Ah!" Botan clapped her hands together before her chest, leaning forward with wide-open eyes. "Koenma! Akuna and Kuanja have stolen Yukina's healing and ice powers as well as Hiei's Jagan eye!"

Koenma burst up from his seat. "WHAT?"

Botan nodded continuing as she did so. "Kuanja also mentioned a third Forbidden Hunter by the name of Haru! And that Haru is up here somewhere! Autumn Breeze—wow that name is a mouthful!—Abby is going all out of whack! And—"

Koenma stopped her with a hand. "Jorge!" He called the summons out toward the open door.

Jorge promptly ran inside the room. "Yes Koenma sir?"

"Pull out any information we have on a Forbidden Hunter by the name of Haru. I'll be back shortly," Koenma stood up from his desk chair.

"Koenma sir!" Jorge ran about frantically in front of the child ruler. "Where are you going!"

"Don't worry so much ogre. Its just time for my yearly visit to my mother."

Botan gapped at the small ruler. "I've never seen your mom before Koenma…."

"Most never do," Koenma sighed out. "Good thing too. My parent's bondage line is permanently split, seared, and severed. Father has his moments of anger and mother rambles like a drunkard."

Botan starred thoughtfully at Koenma. "What exactly does happen when a bondage line is split?"

"If the bond is not fixed after the split, both from the bonded slowly starts to self disrupt. Prime examples…I said earlier," Koenma sighed walking out of his office.

But Botan's voice drew him back in. "That's why Abby was acting so psychotic!"

Koenma glanced back in after this pronouncement. He shrugged. "Why am I not surprised when its Hiei we're dealing with?" Koenma continued his way out of the office.

"Wait!" Botan rushed after him. "I want to met your mother!"

"Any chance of you giving up on this idea anytime soon Botan?" Koenma asked warily.

"Nope! No chance at all!" Botan replied cheerily.

* * *

"Pass?" Came the drone question from the plain dressed female ogre behind the wooden desk in at the very end of the long white hallway. Koenma cleared his throat and the ogre looked up. "Pardon Prince Enma Junior. I will send you up to room 742 again shall I?" The ogre pushed a plastic access card across the table to Koenma. "And you miss?"

"She's with me today," Koenma told the ogre.

She raised her eyebrow at Koenma. "I see. Just do not let history repeat itself with her. Or your own child will be visiting Ayame the same way," the ogre pushed a second plastic access card to Botan. "Have a good visit Prince Enma Junior sire." The ogre pushed up her large coke bottle glasses up her sliding nose, stressing on the last word of her speech only slightly.

"Thank you Rye. I don't need the dry warning." Koenma proceeded to use the pass to open the restricted door. He turned toward Botan with a pause at the door. "Coming?"

"Of course Koenma!" Was the bright answer as Botan hurried after the child-like king.

The door, slamming shut, echoing behind them with a creepy pitch to it, shut tightly to its frame, electronics buzzing up and down the long concrete hall as it verified the door both opening and shutting.

"Uh…Koenma?"

"Yes?" The smaller form of Koenma turned around to look up at Botan following him, walking backward easily to look at the grim reaper.

"What did Rye mean by that?"

Koenma sighed, turning to walk forwards again. "Every time I'm down here she has to remind me."

Their footsteps echoed down the hallway for a moment before Koenma continued.

"My father bonded to my mother, yes. But he still kept feelings for another Goddess, one that was outside his reach in any way you looked at it. Autumn Breeze's mother in fact." Koenma closed his eyes warily. "Found it in the old journal of Council Member Number Three when I was looking up information on Autumn Breeze earlier."

Botan gapped at Koenma for the second time that day. "Zephyr? No wonder your father wanted Abby to stay away form up here…."

Koenma chuckled a bit, taking the chance to glance back at Botan. "Where DID you come up with the nickname Abby?"

"Oh!" Botan pointed a finger brightly up into the air. "Autumn Breeze, initials are A B. So…Abby!" Botan laughed at her mind's logic, stopped as soon as she heard the echo come eerily back at her from the old gray cement walls. "Creepy…."

"Yes it is," Koenma answered shortly with a slight smile at Botan's actions. Stopping, he swiped his pass through the box next to the door to grant his access through. Room 742 was stenciled in dark gray above it. Koenma swallowed tightly, straightening up as tall as he could in his child form. "Here we are." Botan gazed at Koenma's slightly worried, fearful face and felt badly for the child king's luck on parents.

A resounding voice echoed the walls inside, cursing a rant across the room, muttering darkly seeming to make the pure white walls be remarkably dim. "Moment he comes back I'll kill the murderous dog. Doing me to get a son then dumps me like a rotten unwanted tomato for the girl he really wants. That sonnuva bastard! I should have seen it beforehand with the way he spoke to that bitch. He tumbled me just for my son. My son! He has my son, teaching the young boy to do the same as him. My poor boy. He'll be another damn bastard when he grows up if his bastard father has much to say. But my little boy has the guilty conscious. Yes he does. Comes down here to see me more than his own father blinked his big eyes at me. Oh that bastard. Wish someone would kick his fat lecherous ass off the throne. Now, my little boy seems so much more suited for the job. More than his own father. Isn't that a damn sad thing? I should be allowed to give him a piece of my mind I should. Hark! Who's there?" The voice stopped its flowing rant to yell in their direction.

"Hello mother," Koenma answered the lady sitting at the foot of the bed as if ready to bolt at her visitor if needed, her ranting at a close for the moment. "How are you today?"

Botan stared quietly at the person that Koenma had called mother, his mother's muscles relaxing from the defensive stance of using the bed frame as a push off to attack. Her thin pale frame held up the typical Queen's bed garments, white socks clung tight to her feet. Dark brown hair was pulled back into two loosely done buns, many strands of wavy fuzzed hair (sleep fuzz, in other words) standing up in odds and ends. Her face suddenly brightened at the sound of Koenma's voice, glancing over in his direction as he walked over to her. She looks like a lazy teenager was Botan's thought to the buns and drunken-like ranting attitude.

"My little boy! It's about time you came to see me Ko." Her face darkened quite suddenly. "Was it your father that kept you away again?"

Koenma sighed, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder as he replied. "No mother. Father didn't keep me away any longer than usual. You know that I'm allowed to come every year on your birthday."

"That's right," his mother sulked slightly at this reminder. "It's the only time the bastard has enough guilt to let you come. Oh wait, I forgot. That bastard doesn't feel anything for me. He'd rather tumble with her. The stupid elemental Goddess that used to be—" She stopped suddenly at the sound of a shocked gasp.

Koenma flickered his eyes over in Botan's direction and then back to his mother. "Zephyr?" It was asked to distract her from the sound, to cover Botan's presence in the room. He'd rather have himself introduce Botan after getting his mother properly off the subject of his father or she would take Botan's presence the wrong way…. Or would she be wrong in that conclusion, Koenma wondered briefly. He shook his head to rid the thought.

"Who's there?" She asked sharply. "And explain to me at once on when I told you her name." Her tone simply screamed at Koenma despite not yelling vocally at him. Tell me the truth and do not dare lie.

Botan inched her way forward quickly a few feet from Koenma's mother at the bed and bowed deeply before the woman. "My name is Botan and I am a spirit faerie working as grim reaper. I am so pleased to met you at last."

"Don't bow to me. People like me are not treated like royalty. I'm not bonded to him anymore. So don't go around acting like I am." She glared spitefully at Botan as she straightened up quickly. I thought the bonded stay bonded no matter what, Botan thought after these words. I thought there could always be splits in the bondage line but they were fixable and never could completely tear the bonded apart. This must be one huge split in the line for Koenma's parents; Botan came to the conclusion of. She glanced over at Koenma whose eyes were looking at his mother like he wanted to point this out to her.

"Now, for my little boy. I never gave you that woman's name for good reason. Ko…explain." She gave her son a glare that only a true mother could forge against their children.

Koenma flinched slightly under his mother's eye. Now she looks more like a mother and less like the divorced wife Botan thought. "It deals with the new spirit detective I told you about last time. And the other three working with him."

"What business does your spirit detective team have that it deals with diving inside affairs not theirs to know?"

"Council Member Number Seven had a dream vision that—"

"Vita?" Koenma's mother questioned. "That siren wasn't strong enough to produce something such as a dream vision."

"No, no," Koenma said quickly. "She committed suicide around…I believe fifteen years ago now…perhaps less than that. We have a new Number Seven in her place. He caused quite a commotion when he first came up to Spirit World in numerous ways."

"Pity," Koenma's mother sighed briefly. "I liked her. Vita was leading the reb--. Ah. Forget that Ko. That was years ago now."

"You were helping weren't you?" Koenma asked purely curious, slightly amazed as he spoke quietly.

His mother blinked at her son in surprise and disbelief. Suddenly, she threw herself forward to lift the child form of Koenma into a great hug. "My little boy has done me good! You actually care about the decency of Spirit World! You care! And the rights and goodness…! Perhaps I underestimated your father as a role model."

Did. That. Actually. Come. Out. Of. Her. Mouth?

Koenma looked at his mother with worry as well as a confused face. Botan stared with wide eyes at the woman she had just met in the last few minutes, taken completely aback with the words she had used together in the same sentence. Koenma's father…role model…from his ex-bonded's (well, thrown away wife anyway. It was under common knowledge that bonded cannot completely split from each other) mouth? Somehow, this did not fit inside Botan's mind, even more in Koenma's.

His mother smiled at her son's confusion. "That man has taught you what not to do. Thank the heavens! People always learn from mistakes…good hearted people anyway."

Koenma slowly smiled, taking in his mother's compliment that he would be a great Spirit World King someday. "Yes. I suppose that is true."

Botan chimed in brightly. "Prime example! …Yusuke Urameshi!"

Koenma burst out laughing. Koenma's mother glanced curiously between the two as they laughed over the exclamation from the spirit faerie's mouth.

"Too true Botan! Even with his mule tough head!"

**

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Human World….:  
"Can someone scratch my nose? It's itching like hell," Yusuke said as the flames licked up around the ice around him. Hiei ignored him.**

"I'm not picking your nose Urameshi!"

Jin laughed. "And ain't not one guy here crazy enough ta get close ta dat fire goin' on, up around YOU Urameshi!"

"Shut up," interrupted Hiei. "I need backup, that's not frozen, to go up against those damned two before the full moon tonight you idiots."

"Who are ya calling an idiot runt boy?" Kuwabara yelled back in reflex. He paused. "You little bastard. Why'd ya hafta go and grow taller?"

Hiei smirked. "Even if it wasn't my choice, I'm enjoying your misery about it. Now cork it, oaf."

**

* * *

Unknown Room, Spirit World:  
Knock Knock! Knock! Knock Knock! Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap!**

Number One nodded to Number Six at the table mutely, pushing papers to Number Three and Number Four on either side of him. Getting up, Number Six's identity cloak flew behind as Six pulled open the door by a crack to find Number Seven waiting none too patiently behind it. Seven pushed the door open further, walking inside the conference room, shutting the door firmly. Tracing fingers on the door in pattern, Seven personally sealed the door in all penetrable ways that were known to humankind, demon-kind, and spirit-kind. A thumbs up appeared from Seven as the Council Member sat down next to Number Six at the round table.

"Hey One," was the cheerful greeting.

"You're late," snapped One. Then the Council Member stopped to think over the words spoken. "You are late? I've never seen you late once. Is that superb six sense you have failing you already Number Seven? Be a real pity because rumor has it that your cousin could most probably take a Number Seven position up here. But," One waved the words away, "he could never replace your sense and has too much need on Hope's SDT."

The Council Members around the table nodded at the words in agreement.

"Pardon," came a rather solemn voice from the left side of One. "But I believe we are all here are we not? Forgetting Two as usual I mean."

"Yes," spoke Seven. "I know I am here for this meeting. I had one something that had to be taken care of just now. And speaking of that…." Seven straightened in his seat only to prop a head with a hand. "The SDFS? Yeah. I've been working on them and just secured my seventh one a minute ago. We have seven of the nine backed behind us when the time comes. They support the cause and our Hope instead of Sire." Seven yawned loudly. "I need more stop sleep time up here more then usual, of late."

The Council Members stared at Seven in disbelief. One grunted in a pleased way but also in slight resentment, tossing a special small golden coin token at Seven's head. Seven caught the trinket happily before it could reach the last Council Member of the Seven's head. "Kudos, Number Seven," One told the Council Member toying with the gold between fingers with pleasure at the reward.

"I keep telling you not to bet against me One," remarked Seven, pocketing the coin. "Remember…you said nine stop sleep time coins, one for every SDFS member I got. Might as well fork the other two up now because the majority and pressuring from the part of the team I have already is cracking down on the last two. It is only a matter of time."

"I'll win against you, yet." One said back. "Your strong sixth sense is just that, very very strong. It's not unstoppable unless you're Fate, which is impossible because Fate disappeared centuries ago." One paused. "Until then…very glad that you are winning the bets."

"Moving on," Seven said. "How is the rest of this proceeding?"

"My specs in Hope's office have brought interesting news from Human World," said Three. "Bubbly came back just before this and says that our Hunter K is searching for another Hunter hiding up in Spirit World. Name is Haru. Hunter H. Loincloth is pulling out any information about Hunter H as we speak down in the filing room."

A spidery blue mechanic object appeared from under Three's cloak, scrambling up the table with its eight legs to tap at the monitor lying directly in the center of the round table. A computer screen popped up for the group to see, the mechanic blue spider tapping across the flat screen, tapping quickly at it, scrambling wildly about but managing not to slip or trip or fall on its surface. Within moments, a view screen of the library had been zoomed in to see the blue ogre, Jorge (dubbed Loincloth for these such meetings even though the room had been sealed by Seven), thumbing quickly through old papers from the original folder marked Forbidden Hunters. It seemed to the group that the ogre was holding no luck in his search. Three leaned down to inspect the view screen properly.

"Slipgear." The blue spider-like machine clicked in response to its name. "Where is the second folder?"

Slipgear clicked rapidly. Three shook a head. "No. I don't mean the copy given to the leader of SDT. I'm talking about the folder marked under the demon cat's folder."

Slipgear scrambled back over to the view screen, tapping to go back to the mainframe, scuttling around until finding the folder marked Nekoyami and the other sixty-six folders inside that folder. Clicking again, Slipgear stood to full height in question to Three. "The folders marked for the Hunters."

Slipgear went back to tapping away at the screen. Seven sighed, leaning back in his chair for a light doze as the spec clicked back up at Three again.

"Ah curse it. Forgot Nekoyami's whole league of followers was all called Hunters. No, not the Fear Hunters of all his Dementors still in Britain or any of his Taisho Hunters or any of those others…keep with the Forbidden Hunter Folders please Slipgear."

Slipgear clicked before tapping away, three folders coming to the screen.

Four whistled low. "Damn…. Bubbly got good information passed through her big mouth this time." Four reached across the table to touch the screen button for the third folder only to have Slipgear scramble across and snap at his reaching finger, clicking away madly at the Council Member. "Ow! That drew blood that did! Keep forgetting the little specker is touchy about that."

Three tapped a finger on the table, getting Slipgear's attention back on him, the spec clicking back at the attention on him by Three. "Four is only curious, Slipgear, not trying to take your territory or job or any such thing. Please refrain from that language from earlier also. Could you get the third folder open for us on the frame?"

Slipgear scrambled back over, tapping the last folder. The little spec shrieked loudly, scurried back across the table no more than a zip as it raced to safety under Three's cloak. An alert message had popped up on the screen, this obviously the reason why Slipgear had been shocked. Three stroked the angry clicking spec hiding under his cloak.

'Nekoyami/Hunters/Forbidden/Haru-folder has been classified as forbidden information unless the given password is typed in before attempted opening of this folder. For permission of this password, one must go to King Enma for this confidential information.'

"Hummm. Sorry about that Slipgear," Three stroked the angry spec one last time.

"Damn him!" Yelled Four, jerking up to slam fists down on the table, sending Seven to grumble at the noise in his light cat nap. "Damn him! Hell that bloody thing is forbidden information! He tampered with the filing system!" Four leaned forward to look at the date of the classification. "That bloody bastard! Classified the same bloody damn day the SDT received information!"

"Of course he did," Seven said angrily. "Those in power want to stay in power. We all knew this would happen. Sire is going to stay in power at any cost. It will also cause him to make more mistakes and reveal his true abusing of his power. Shut up about what is already known Four. I want sleep."

Four looked ready to explode at Seven as the said Council Member rested in the seat.

"Calm yourself Number Four," Number One spoke. "Number Seven is right. This is something we all knew would happen. I never thought the Hunters were such a factor though and now I wonder on the true case of Hunter H. Why would Sire go to the lengths to have his folder become confidential at this time? What is their connection?"

Four clenched fists, sitting down after a moment. "Damn that bloody bastard." And Four said nothing more.

Seven stretched, sitting up properly in the seat with a yawn. "Man…at least I control my typical language up here. The cloaks may hide our true selves and all, making our voices all sound the same but they don't hide how we speak. Yer a bloody British yee are young fellow?" He asked but gave every suggestion that it was only a comment. "Okay…. Back to business at hand. Can Six get down to the filing system room today?"

Number Six nodded at Number Seven.

"All right. Six, go down and search. Try not to raise suspicion in Loincloth because we do not need Hope to know about this. He'll be safer from his father if not knowing anything about this." Seven leaned back in the chair again. "Three, have Slipgear and the other specs keep watch as usual. And I want you to report to Sire today. Make sure to bow deeply to hide what you are truly doing. This has gone on long enough without a spec inside and with it heating up like this, trust me, we will want the spec inside that area."

Three nodded at Seven. "Any specialty spec to recommend that you think might be useful?"

Seven tapped a chin. "I'm thinking recording for some reason here…. Why?" Seven thought for a while as if piecing something together. "Ah…. When our young," Seven paused with a glace at One, "forbidden among forbidden comes up here…get a spec on her ASAP. Got it?"

"Of course…. But I don't see why…. She isn't coming up here. Your cousin is working on that…." Three pondered.

"Why is it that everyone up here knows about my damn cousin?" Seven asked annoyed.

One snickered. "It is the reason why you came up here in the first place. Quite a sight it was."

"Yeah, yeah. But dream visions cannot be completely stopped. They happen. Sooner or later," Seven glanced away. "Maybe none of them will die with intervention, perhaps all three will die anyway. Even I can never completely know what will happen. So…we must be prepared for anything possible. I'm voting more down the line that they all die even though it is believed impossible by all present."

There was a deadly pause before a crack was made.

"I'll bet you three. There is no way possible that the Forbidden Children will die."

Laughter and groans were shared around the table. "Never learns," remarked Five. "But I can check the schedules with other spirit faeries working as grim reapers for Shuichi Minamino's. The other two wouldn't be under the list since Forbidden's have all just faded in the past." Five chuckled, "What a shock this will be…a Forbidden Child…actually dying for once."

"Thanks Five. Is that everything new then?"

Three raised a cloaked head. "Bubbly said something about Child H losing an eye. The eye, I may mention. Due to a Hunter."

Grumbles, moans, and the general annoyed po'd comments circled the table.

"Well," Seven stood up, "if that is all…I have some sleep to catch up on."

* * *

"Squid!" There was a mad dash for the ogre with the metal rolling cart of food. "Ko, you are an absolute joy! You got me squid!"

Botan chuckled as Koenma hurried over to the cart as well for the second plate of squid. Koenma's love of squid was now answered. "Oooo!" Botan squealed out. "Cake!"

The general round of the birthday song was lead by Koenma, followed by Botan's loud and cheerful voice, and Koenma's mother started singing up on her own birthday song with a speed that would cause even the fastest talker difficulty. "Dig in! This is a feast! Your young _lady_ friend can join in!" Koenma reddened, glaring slightly at his mother's words, but finished off his squid quickly enough with a delighted smile.

She cut a large slice out for herself, taking a large bite out of it before cutting the cake once more. Botan's hand was slapped away from the cake as Koenma was granted the second piece. He took his own large bite, grinning up at the pouting grim reaper with a small smirk. Botan stuck her tongue out at him as she received her own piece of the cake. Koenma's mother snuck her hand over as Botan's fork was reaching her mouth, shoving the sugary mouthful across the bubbly blue head's cheek. Koenma laughed at Botan with his mother, Botan joining in on the laughter soon enough.

All good things come to an end though and Rye soon came by to say that Jorge was becoming frantic. "And he is starting to annoy me," was Rye's final comment as the pair left. Koenma asked Rye to make sure his mother got another squid for supper.

Botan laughed. "I should try squid one of these days!"

"Don't laugh at tradition," Koenma said slightly annoyed. "I give her squid every birthday since it's the only time father will allow it along with me going down there."

"Their bondage split doesn't seem to be that large," Botan commented. "Sure, she was…a tad off at first…but after that…. She seemed like any normal mother with their child on a birthday."

"Koenma!" Came a call from down the hallway.

Koenma peered up to see one of the Council Members waving wildly at him from quite a ways down the hallway. "That could only be Number Seven," Koenma grinned with a shake of his head. "Young kid…."

"Hey Number Seven," Koenma greeted as he drew closer. "The stop sleep time again? How are you getting all of those coins lately?"

"Ain't tellin'!" Seven chirped out. "How was the trip to your mother's?"

Koenma frowned. "How did you know…?" Koenma shook his head. "Never mind that question. Fine. Talked about you for a while. She didn't know that the last Number Seven committed suicide all those years ago."

"Vita?" Seven toned the question agitated. "She didn't commit suicide. I still don't believe she would."

"Mmmm," said Koenma. "Turns out that Vita was in charge of some rebellion as I found out today. With her as your early mentor, I figured you are…continuing it."

Number Seven stepped back, waving his hands about. "Rebellion," he barked out in laughter. "Please. That would be treason Koenma. Why would I do a thing like that?"

There was a lengthy pause.

"Pity…."

"WHAT?" Number Seven and Botan screeched out face faulting.

"Koenma, you can't be serious!" Botan yelled at him.

Koenma pondered it for a minute. "Actually…I can. My father has only been worse in these last few years and gaining up his Hitler-like attitude even more lately. Ordering you to kill off Autumn Breeze."

"Yeah…." Number Seven said slowly. "Well, I do so need my rest."

Koenma nodded at the Council Member. Number Seven pulled open a door, pushing the gold coin inside a slot on the wall. Botan stopped her gawking at Koenma to watch Number Seven go through the process of this room. The Council Member entered the room, lying down for a minute even though the timer on the door claimed it to be nine hours. Koenma stood nearby, watching Botan from the corner of his eye.

Number Seven came back out to walk down the hallway and around the corner with a yelled goodbye from over the cloaked shoulder.

"But Number Seven was the one that brought Abby up here to be safe," Botan said.

Koenma nodded, heading down the hallway to the spot where Jorge was frantically hopping up and down. "Yes, he did."

"Koenma sir! Koenma sir!" Jorge raced up. "That file on that Haru has been claimed confidential by your father! We need his permission to get to that folder!"

Koenma sighed with a nod. "Father. Of course. Go back and see if you can find anything else that may relate back to Haru."

Jorge nodded frantically, dashing back down the long hallway and out of sight.

Koenma continued on down the hall, Botan following as silence was keep for quite some time. It wasn't until they reached Koenma's office doors that Botan spoke.

"I support you. Your mother is right. You will be a great ruler someday."

And Botan ran off.

**

* * *

Back down in Human World in late afternoon:  
"Ah!" Yusuke stretched up as Hiei finished melting him out of the ice. "That is so much better."**

Clunk!

Jin dashed over to Yusuke's side, leaning down with a worried face. "Mikko Songs! Are you okay!"

Mikko's golden brown head appeared from behind Yusuke. Reaching over, she hit him in the leg. "Hey you. Who told you that you could move?" Looking up….

Hiei and Mikko pointed at each other in unison. "What is she/he doing here!"

"Don't talk at the same time girl! I told you to leave!"

"Well I would've left if Enma didn't send his goons after me!"

"Does that look like my fault you stupid human?"

"DON'T CALL ME HUMAN! I AM A HALF GODDESS YOU BIG IDIOT!" Mikko raced forward only to be held back with difficulty by her brother. "LET ME AT HIM!" Her eyes were flashing out a dark green as she continued fighting to get at Hiei. Hiei smirked at her. "AAAHHHHHHH!"

Wind shoved down, pushing its way at Hiei. He braced himself for the wind, flames running against the blowing wind to even things out. Jin ducked out of there with the other two, failing to pull his sister from the incoming flames.

Wind and fire pushed at each other in a great heat, the two staring each other down.

"Go live somewhere else!" Hiei barked at her.

"I'll stay here just to tick you off!"

"That will only tick yourself off with me so close human!" Was the point made.

"Quiet demon boy! The saying does go to keep your enemies closer than your friends!"

"Then where are the Forbidden Hunters?"

"No idea! Go look yourself! I have bigger fish to fry!" Mikko screamed it out.

There was a pause after Mikko's last statement as the wind and fire blew around and around them. The trio watching noticed a slightly annoyed Kurama walking up from behind the fighting pair, his younger stepbrother tagging along only a few steps behind. Shuichi's face was in pure awe and joy.

"Or should I say, bigger shrimp to fry!" Mikko screamed over the wind with a smirk at Hiei's reaction.

"Don't call me short! Go look at your own little drop of a body…midget!"

"You're a midget as well or did you forget tha—"

"Ha! I'm a full five feet four inches, now, so don't call me a midget, midget!" Hiei smirked.

Kurama came up to the others, holding Shuichi from heading any closer to the two's fight. A few whispers later….

"Hey! Looks to me like the newlyweds are fighting!" Yusuke yelled out.

Mikko and Hiei froze, turning their attention on the Spirit World's main detective. "WHAT?"

Yusuke grinned, the others joining in with his smile. Thus, Kuwabara took his chance to dance forward with a dopey little song made up on the spot.

"Shrimpy little Hiei gets a shorter little girlfrie—ACK!" Kuwabara runs away the moment before Hiei's sword reaches him. But Mikko's wind fork knocked him over and pinned his arm sleeve to the ground.

"Playing with wildfire all day today aren't we?" Kurama commented.

Shuichi punched Kurama's arm lightly. "Ku-ra-ma," he whined. "You made them stop the cool powers."

"And for good reason," came Kurama's calm answer.

"Cool kid?" Asked Kuwabara, getting up quickly from the ground, tearing his uniform from the wind fork still attached to it. Both Mikko and Hiei rolled their eyes at Kuwabara, glared at each other, and turned in opposite directions. Yusuke chuckled at their reaction before rolling his own eyes at Kuwabara as the tall teen continued. "You want to see cool! Look at this!" And he flashed out his spirit sword for the kid to see.

Shuichi's eyes nearly bugged out at the orange zapping of spirit energy. "Sweet…."

"You really want to see sweet human?" Called out a voice. "How about a sweet treat of what I call 'Human Popsicle'?"

"Or what I call a sweet treat of revenge," called out a second voice.

With a rush of ice, the two forms jumped from the trees and an all-out brawl began in the darkness of late afternoon and the full moon rising up in the sky.

* * *

Silverwing013: Finally! It is almost over! At least this part of the Forbidden Trilogy…. Will Number Seven be correct in assuming that all THREE will die!  
_random audience noise: NOOOOOOO! NOT BISHIE BOY KURAMAAAAAAAAA! HIEIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
_….All three will die?  
(crickets chirp)  
All three…? Ah common'! What about Mikko here people?  
_random person speaks up from audience: She stole Hiei….  
_You have got to be kidding me…. (rolls eyes) She's trying to dump him as much as he's trying to dump her right now!  
_audience yells, chanting as they make the way toward the speaker….  
_Hey! The speaker is me! HELP ME! AAAHHHHHH! STAMPEDE OF FAN GIRLS!

**Icedragon: **glad ya luved Keiko's small role in there! Now your wait is over and the next wait for chapter 15 is under way….  
**Koji:** yeah, an update. What can ya say? I'm awesome for my updates. Actually, no. getting busy with end of the school year stuff already and I put the update off a tad. Being the top of the school does that…. Ah well! At least I don't just stop in the middle of the story!  
**Kiwadoi:** yup, updated. Grin.  
**HieiFan:** ha ha! I had fun with Yusuke and Keiko during that last chapter didn't I? Hee hee. I updated….

Silverwing013: Wait…I am the author here. _'And as the speaker raced for safety to the town's local library the fan girls were struck by fate with a large crash. Pausing in her running to glance behind her, the speaker was struck with the fact that the fan girls were staring down at a well-known former bishie boy that had tossed a large bag of glass into the recycling bin. He paused from wiping his hands clean as if an unknown source told him that fan girls were staring him down. Bolting, the fan girls gave chase, wildly screaming his name while he made a run for it.'_ Ha! Go easily distracted fan girls! See ya'll next time!


	15. End Title, Dream Vision Fulfilled

**

* * *

**

- For I am pursued day by day, forbidden even among the forbidden. -

* * *

"Kurama!" Shuichi screamed out his name as the red head pulled the younger stepbrother away from the ice barreling down, placing his own body in the direct path of the ice.

The yell was proved unnecessary as a barrier of tall grass suddenly erupted up to freeze instead. Shuichi looked over toward Kurama as a blade of grass grew from his elder stepbrother's hands to the size of a sword's blade. The younger boy suddenly blinked, as Kurama looked over at Shuichi with a look in his eyes the younger did not recognize on his stepbrother's face.

"Shuichi," Kurama said hurriedly in a fierce whisper. "I want you to go back home. No arguments. Understand?"

Shuichi immediately closed his protesting mouth to argue going home and nodded his head.

The red head breathed out, looking very much relieved. "Good. Tell mother not to worry about me. If…." Kurama stopped slowly, taking a good look at the younger, more innocent, face peering expectedly up at him. "Well…keep taking my half of the Monday paper and feel free to read yourself." Kurama gave a brief warming smile. "If I'm not around, as Yusuke any questions."

Shuichi suddenly frowned. "If your not around…? You have these freaking awesome powers," frantic motion to the grass blade sword Kurama held, "you can't mean that you are going to d—"

"Go home," Kurama interrupted firmly if not a tad sharply. "Now."

Several seconds passed silently behind the wall of frozen grass as the two stared at each other. One intimidating, the other confused with worry. The smaller form attacked Kurama with a jump to give a fierce hug.

"If you die, I'll kill you."

Kurama grinned at Shuichi's words. "That would defeat the purpose. Now get going."

Nodding once more, Shuichi took off running away from the park onto the road of human civilization past the outer edges of trees. The wind blew sharply across Kurama's face, red bangs needling his face as he stood straight to watch the younger boy disappear from view. If this is it, Kurama thought almost finally in his head, I am sorry mother. "But mother doesn't need two dead sons."

* * *

"Shiori? What is it?"

Shiori stopped to glance over at her husband from the front door. Worry filled her mothering eyes. "I'm not sure but I just became cold for a second and I'm positive something is wrong."

His shoulders relaxed with a smile. "Don't fret about it. I've had those before and I think most people do."

"I think its Shuichi."

"Shuichi?"

The front door slammed open to a frantic kick off of shoes and a second slam of closing as a smaller form raced for the stairs. Both parents jumped at the sound, turning toward the cause of it.

"Shuichi!" The form halted, turning around to face his dad. "Don't slam doors like that. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Looking…for…something," Shuichi panted out as his feet inched impetuously toward the stairs.

"Alright. Don't run now. I'm sure whatever your looking for isn't going to run off unless it smelt your pile of dirty clothes in the corner."

The preteen rolled his eyes. "I'll bring them down dad, don't bug me about it. Can I go now?"

"Shuichi?" Asked his stepmother.

"Yeah?" And then it looked like the younger boy remembered something. "Oh yeah, K-Shuichi said not to worry about him."

"Where is he?" Shiori asked slightly worried anyway.

Managing a shrug, the younger Shuichi answered. "Dunno. When I left he was with some friends. Um… I think something to do with the pair arguing earlier. Can I go _now_?"

"Go ahead," Shiori replied and Shuichi made a bolt upstairs forgetting everything his dad said about not running. She smiled as her husband made a slight clucking sound over his son.

* * *

Leaping up and over to slide down the frozen grass, Kurama held his grass blade on the ready for the fight that had already begun. Or to what little part of it had started. Mikko was holding her own with the wind against Akuna. More or less it looked like Hiei was loudly arguing with the smaller Forbidden Child once again, claiming Akuna was his for the eye she stole. Then without pausing, he turned to snap at Yusuke as the Spirit World Detective tore past after Kuanja. Taking in Yusuke as the distraction, Kuwabara and Jin both side tackled Kuanja; Jin flying from the top and Kuwabara running from below. Kuanja wouldn't be held down by the likes of them however, and the two bolted off of him before becoming completely frozen.

Shaking his head at the chaos, Kurama sliced his grass blade for Kuanja's neck as Yusuke chased him past once more. But the Forbidden Hunter already had his awareness up and blocked it by raising an ice-covered arm as a shield. The ice continued on past the shield though, traveling the length of the grass blade. Releasing the object, Kurama reached back to pull out the favored weapon from behind his thick red hair.

"Forget it Kurama! This bastard's mine!"

And Yusuke plowed down on Kuanja aiming for a punch. Kuanja still had his guard up though and simply made a crack of air as he disappeared from view. "Damn it!" Yusuke bellowed, spinning around to search for the missing Forbidden Hunter. Hearing a gasp from behind, Yusuke turned to look only finding no one there. Not even Kurama.

"Dat ain't playin' fair-like now!" Jin yelled out with a loud tinkling sound as he finally busted off the incasing of ice around his leg. Kuwabara was still lying next to Jin with his own chunk of ice wrapped thick around his head, torso, and part of his arms. Jin neatly placed a kick for Kuwabara's head, cracking enough for the tall teen to breathe. But with Kuwabara's senses and the time frozen…he was now unconscious. Bravo mister newly sixth strength heightened Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Jin finally spotted the missing demon fox gone human. Kuanja had obviously 'popped' Kurama over to Akuna and was now keeping Hiei and Mikko from Kurama. Kurama's energy was lashing out at Akuna, only having it to be draining from him to be absorbed by her. He cracked the rose whip up and outward for her head from the awkward position of being held up literally by the strands of his pretty red hair. She laughed, the free hand snatching the rose whip seconds before contact to hold it easily without a single torn scratching her palm. She jerked the whip out from Kurama's hands to throw his whip away before reaching back in a motion all to familiar to everyone around…and summoned her own rose whip.

"That…that's impossible!" Kurama spoke in shock as the black pedals from her own summoning fell to the ground. Kuanja grinned from off to the side, sending another ice attack for the two Forbidden Children once again. Yusuke's own mouth however had dropped in shock; Jin's dropping slightly as well. How easily it had been done….

"You know," Akuna spoke fingering the end of her rose whip as she did so, "at first I hated and despised this eye for all the power it drained from myself. Then, I realized what boundless uses I could use it for and how great of a gift it was. This lovely little eye keeps track of things Red. Or should I say, Yoko Kurama? And I've stolen your favorite weapon fox. Thank you Forbidden Child. For handing over the weapon of your destruction," Akuna grinned past all evil. "Your friend."

Crack!

All heard a gut-wrenching yell, each one (except the Hunters themselves) staring with horror at the extent of the damaging pain released onto Kurama's body.

* * *

"ARGH!" Danielle scowled at the pencil at hand. "Break why don't you? I'll show you." She sharpened the pencil definitely. "Ha! Can't stop me from sketching! Aw…dang! It broke again!"

Scott looked up in mild interest at his elder sister waging war on a pencil, sharpening the discriminating object once more. She only became frustrated when sketching real life faces instead of the usual manga type characters. He sat up slightly, spotting a bishie type part way done on her paper. Huh. That was manga. What was she having troubles with then? Wait a second….

"Danielle," came Scott's taunting voice. She looked up at him peeved. "Who are you drawing? It's that bishie boy, isn't it? That one you like."

Smack! Scott pushed back at her with a foot after the attempted dodge. "As a friend. How often do I need to say it? I'm trying to figure out how he'd look like with something like…." She went back to work, sketching a tail onto the form only to have the pencil to break again. "Dang!" Tossing the pencil down, Danielle got up from the couch heading up for a drink of water as Scott went back to his game.

Going back over to pick up her sketchbook, Danielle gave a curious look at the paper. A dark mark now had ruined her work, giving the impression of Kurama's stomach to be torn in half by something. That would be some injury. Sighing, she erased the mark, closing the sketchbook for the moment. Now, to play Link if Danielle could make Scott share the game. Thus starting the fight for the controller.

* * *

Yusuke, Jin, Mikko, and Kuanja suddenly blinked as one as they watched the scene before them.

"Shit," Yusuke muttered in half awe. "When did Hiei get that fast?" Yusuke blinked in a pause. "Or physical?"

"Akuna," Kuanja breathed in all at once, promptly disappearing.

Reappearing next to the point where Hiei was pummeling Akuna to the ground, Kuanja jerked Hiei away by the back of his cloak. Whipping around with a snarl and a demented formed face, Hiei simply slammed Kuanja's nose with his fist to follow up with doubling over pain to his stomach before even Hiei's own head had time to register what he did.

"Yeew fwaking Forbbidden child! Yeew roke my dam knose!"

"Follow the plan you idiot!" Akuna screamed at him before Hiei's attention was redirected at her. Whirling around, Hiei pounded his fists down in a fiery fury once more.

Kuanja looked on in pain, half torn between two things for a mere second. He preformed a sudden streak of backflips, landing with extreme precision with each foot on each of Kurama's two wrists. Flinching at the pain, Kurama swung a leg up from where he lay on the grassy ground to only have Kuanja catch it definitely with a single palm. "Hm," Kuanja said softly with a pursed smirk as his gaze landed upon the torn abdomen. The rose whip had slashed from front to back, the stomach cut slightly over halfway, blood seeping onto the ground in a large pool. "Akuna did good work."

"Hey bastard!" Yusuke yelled suddenly, raising his fist up in anger. "Leave Kurama alone!"

"Awe," Kuanja toned dryly. "Is he jealous of the attention or does he care for the little red head? In any case, it makes no difference to me who dies as long as we add another babble to our Forbidden power collection."

Kurama glared dangerously from where he lay, blades of grass sent shooting up for the blue hair above him. Ice barreled down, blocking the growth of the plants. Biting his lip, Kurama swung up his right leg earning the results wanted. Kaunja released Kurama, the red head quickly scrambling to stand.

Yusuke rushed over to Kurama as he nearly fell over once more from the pain in his side. On the other hand, Jin had an arm slung over Mikko's shoulder and was talking softly as her body shook from either fury or from a different unpinned emotion. Off to the side, Hiei continued pounding at Akuna to end it with an enormous punch that sent her flying backward. Apprehensively, Hiei turned to flicker his red depths of his eyes to where Kurama stood.

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke spoke up. "You…being physical…. Okay, that's scary." Yusuke stopped, not sure what to say after that since Hiei hadn't moved since turning around.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hiei still failed to move. Mikko was shaking harder with her fists clenched and it could be easily seen now that Jin was trying to calm her down with his arm around her shoulder like that. Knowingly, Kurama stretched a warm smile for Hiei to show him friendship was not a bad deal made only for "human" emotions. Alarm spread onto Hiei's face and he jerked back a step before recomposing himself.

"Okay, weird…." Yusuke muttered.

"Mikko Songs!" Came a shout.

All turned to see Mikko flying straight for Hiei with a determined expression on her face. There was a gasp as Yusuke and Kurama's eyes widened. Hiei stared evenly at her as she approached, holding his ground.

"Move it idiot!" Mikko bellowed out as the whirlwind of dust followed up around her with gaining velocity. Upon reaching him, the cloud of dust grew ever slightly, someone being thrown from the area of concern.

"Omph!"

Two forms sat up from crashing into each other. One Mikko and the other Akuna whom had been trying to sneak up on Hiei.

"Ya didn't hafta throw me!" Mikko yelled sorely as she kicked Akuna's knee so that her legs were buckled from under her. "I got bigger fish to fry now!"

"Same here human!" Hiei bellowed, disappearing from everyone's sight.

Mikko tensed up, eyes searching about her. In a move that was almost escaped by the others, she threw her arm outward incased in an armor protection of wind. The black form of Hiei glared up at the equally glaring female staring down at him.

All goggled upon the pair. Yusuke looked down at Hiei to start laughing. "Man Hiei! You got clothslined!"

"You crazy Forbidden Children! Who exactly is your opponent?" Akuna's face shone red as she slashed her sword for Mikko's knee.

Both Hiei and Mikko reacted to the sword being slashed and there was a clang as metal hit metal. Hiei had his sword out in blocking before a stream of attacks and blocks; Mikko had flown upwards and aimed well-placed wind forks at Akuna. Akuna made a move for something in her trench coat, her face widening in shock.

Kurama chuckled from the side. "Looking for that mirror?"

"Bastard Red!" Akuna snarled.

Kurama suddenly gasped from the pain rushing through his body. Akuna grinned wretchedly as she continued her swordplay with Hiei. "I was at the Dark Tournament. I know all the tricks you used Red."

Kurama gasped for air, eyes wide, feeling the growing inside of him. Panic, worry, fear, and relief unbeknown, apprehension, uneasiness, plants…. "Someone…. Kill her!"

"DIE!"

* * *

Shiori frowned, looking at the plants upon the windowsill. "That's odd. What caused them to whither like that?"

Shuichi pounded down the stairs, racing out the door. "I'm gunna check something quick! See ya!"

She blinked as the door slammed shut, looking back over at her own son's flowers. Rubbing at her head she murmured to herself, "Maybe I should take a nap and rest."

* * *

"Hum…who do I got next?" Botan flew on her oar, pulling out the next book. "Huh? This can't be right…."

"Actually…." Came a voice. "It is."

Botan's head snapped up to see the all-famous red head. "Kurama! How…? But…that dream vision can't be right! Forbidden Children can't die! So neither could you!"

Kurama peered down upon the scene below him with sad eyes as he witnessed all below in shock. "I guess it doesn't surprise me so much…. I have cheated death before. Perhaps it is the way it is to be. You did have a book on me for today Botan."

Botan appeared speechless.

* * *

Silverwing013: We shall pause for people to cry. And attempt to kill me. Several times._Promptly runs._ Here's the rest of the chappie!

* * *

"Kurama!" Yusuke screams. "No!"

The teen races to the still form of Kurama, small vines peaking out of places such as his ears and mouth. Shaking the silent form, Yusuke howls that its not possible for the sly fox to be dead. Jin hovers behind him, trying to comfort the spirit detective without any result. Mikko had paused her attacks from above, staring wide eyed at the once alive red head. He had only tried to get close to her because she used to be close to Hiei but…. An image flashed through her mind of a younger red headed Jin with a sword plunged through his chest, an injury at the time she had believed him dead but now knew to survive thanks to the passing Shinobi. "Not again…. Killed because of me…?"

Hiei stood stock still, Akuna grinning like a Cheshire cat beside him. "Serves the sly Red right."

He took a half step forward, sword dropping to the ground. "Kurama?" He questioned silently out loud as if testing it.

"_And mostly because you're more than a partner to me. Your more of my—"_

"More than a partner…." Hiei turned. "YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! SUFFER MY WRATH!" White ribbon streamed onto the ground in a flourish. Hiei smirked wickedly with full force. "**BLACK DRAGON HELL FIRE!**"

"Take cover!" Jin shouted out to his sister with a pull at Yusuke.

Kuanja took charge, running forward toward the black flames, long forgotten by most of the others. "Akuna!"

Kuanja tumbled free of the blast, Hiei looking more demented than before. Akuna stood unscratched. Kuanja however, was knocking on hell's doors soon. His whole body had been charred from the attack and could not move from his spot on the ground.

Akuna sneered from where she stood, only slightly burned. "Kuanja, you loving fool! I thought that damn problem was solved when we became demons!" She spat the ground.

"Cold…." Jin mentioned from where he stood.

"No colder than Hiei at times!" Mikko shouted. "But deserves to die properly!"

She dove down, fast enough to equal any still standing, a whirlwind of a tornado was produced around Akuna. Jin stared in slight awe from the side. "But even Mikko Songs knows dat's not enough from da first time…."

"Yusuke! Shoot!" Came the call as the tornado turned to its side so that it was possible for Yusuke to shoot directly in the eye of the storm. And directly at Akuna being held in there by Mikko keeping clasp on the Forbidden Hunter.

Yusuke looked down at Kurama before making his firm decision. "You bet!"

"No!" Jin shouted, throwing his arm out. "Urameshi, dat'd kill her!"

"Akuna? Hell Jin! That's who we're all after here!"

"No! Me sister! Mikko Songs!" Fear was almost bluntly obvious on the mop red head.

Yusuke stared. "Oh," he said blankly.

"Forget it!" Hiei yelled from where he stood, wrapping the cloth back up around his arm. "I hold no qualms in killing either!" Tugging his sword from the ground, Hiei plunged forward into the depths of the windy mess.

"Hiei!" Jin screamed out. He didn't hold it a dear wish to loose his sister once more to this Forbidden junk.

Blood spilled in all directions from the whirlwind, Jin and Yusuke holding up an arm to block some of the mess flying out. "Who'd he hit?" Jin frantically searched to spot who was spilling out the blood. Another spurt of blood spilled out of the whirlwind again, larger than the one before, Hiei's form flying out to crash land.

"Stupid idiot!" Came Mikko's voice from the center before a frustrated scream.

Akuna jumped clear out of the tornado mess laughing, spotting Hiei to laugh more. "There is a blasted reason why I never wanted this sword to strike at me stupid Forbidden!"

Hiei straightened up from where he stood, Yusuke staring in shock at the totally transformed form of the old three-eyed, short half-fire, half-ice demon. Because that wasn't what Hiei was anymore at this point. How in the three worlds did all of this happen, Yusuke wondered. First Mikko, some dream visions, a half-brother Jin, Hiei in love, losing powers, Kuwabara surpassing his sister, Kurama telling a family member, and lastly…Kurama…dieing? And what was it all leading up to? A dream vision of death made by Kuwabara?

Gazing with serious deep chocolate eyes past all the drooping black hair, no trace of white, Hiei seemed to be a human with one single meaningful purpose. The purpose failed to tell Yusuke though as the detective continued staring with a now staring Jin as well. He stood tall, staring at Akuna with hate combined with an itch of sadness flickering through the chocolate, not the usual red, irises. Not to mention that Hiei had lost the third eye, appearing more human than before, as well as the new height advantage. The disadvantage? Regular, ordinary, average, mundane, run of the mill human spirit senses.

With a smirk and a small chuckle only Hiei could pull off in any form, he looked at the Forbidden Hunter. "You do know that I stole that sword myself not too long ago. Why would I steal it without knowing the drawback?"

* * *

"Oh no. Hiei! There's nothing certain up in Spirit World right now!" Kurama yelled down below.

"What Kurama? What is it?" Botan seemed to grow panicky, looking down at the fight and back up at Kurama.

"He's realized what I realized not to long ago. It is no wonder that the dream vision will definitely come to pass now. I only wish that Hiei did not realize this with trying to deal with his emotions lately. He's become as brash as Yusuke at times when he deals with them."

Kurama became quiet, not saying anything more as he watched the scene below him with the accuracy of a hawk's eye. Botan watched as well, curiosity driving her to the edge of worry of what was to happen.

* * *

Akuna appeared confused. "Then why would you let me swipe it through you? Human is not an advantage here Forbidden Child."

Hiei almost seemed to laugh at this. "But in my case Akuna…it is!" And he ran as quickly as human speed would allow him to at the Forbidden Hunter. Which, I am sorry to say to the human readers out there, really isn't that fast at all.

"Hiei! That's just a suicide run!" Yusuke yelled in shock. "What the hell are you doing!"

Hiei continued running, Akuna raising the sword all too easily for the plunge on a now regular weak human.

"IF I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE, THEN NEITHER WAS KURAMA! FINISH IT DETECTIVE!"

Yusuke's eyes and mouth widened. Jin's mouth opened wide as well as the sword swung down. A small voice seemed to whisper in the distance, "Then neither was Kurama?"

"And either way, it works in my favor," Akuna stated, walking to where Kuanja's body lay. "Thanks fool. I guess it will come in handy." She dug under his shirt, pulling out the orb stolen from up in Spirit World. "And where do you think your soul is going Forbidden?" Akuna sweep the orb a couple feet above Hiei's body. "There we go. You're not going anywhere now."

Yusuke, Jin, Mikko…they all gaped.

Hiei finally did something that was so purely good and…. Hiei did something good? Yusuke's brain was in shock. And that bitch just trapped his soul. Something good?

Jin, however, was worrying about something else completely. He was only a wind master. Even when they were kids Mikko Songs had the advantage. How was he supposed to keep her from dieing like Urameshi's friends? This was insane! Aye hafta keep her safe! How can I keep Mikko Songs safe? She's me little sister! This IS insane!

"And he still is an idiot," Mikko summed up. "You have to kill the Forbidden Hunter before you die. Not let them kill you so easily."

"He wanted it finished, I'll happily comply! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke screamed out.

If anything, Akuna seemed bored at this action, merely raising her palm outward to absorb in the spirit blast. "Do you ever learn? Rose Whip!"

She raised the whip for striking, while Yusuke and Jin received surprising help. Ice raced up her legs, freezing the black rose whip held in her hand. "I am…no fool…. Akuna…. Do you not realize…I became a demon…for one damn reason…?" Kuanja's face seemed pained.

"Love is for fools. And fools are betrayed. I pity you Kuanja…we both fell into the same trap. Lured into a sense of comfort, feeling safe…but it is something never to be!" She's just like him, Mikko yelled inside her head. Just like him! She barreled herself down, snitching Akuna up like she was a mere weight of a feather, a whirlwind around the pair once more, wind sharp blows slicing through the both for blood as it blew about.

"Mikko Songs!"

She ignored the shout. "Yusuke! Shoot! Finish it! Hurry!"

* * *

Kuwabara's unconscious body twitched, shifting forms to a complete stranger before standing.

"Stupid human boy. At least he is slightly stronger than last time," a growling deeper voice spoke. It sighed. "Lets see how my weaker Forbidden Hunters are doing. Kuanja seems to have grown his human love once more since me being gone."

The form wandered to where the remains of the battle lay, taking in the view. "Hum…surprising. Akuna died before Kuanja. Pity." He kicked her head and shrugged. "Nothing lost."

He examined the battle scene more carefully, taking in the remains floating in the air. Sniffing as well as if to smell out the answers. "Yoko died first…by his own plants! I like that death scene. Then…Hiei died next…as a human? Surprising…I would have thought Yoko would have his demon strength drained of him. He enjoys the humans more than that Hiei. But then…Hiei has fallen for a half-bred human." He scoffed. "Disturbing how demons have fallen around that Yusuke human. Despicable really. How can they _live_ with themselves?" A cruel laugh. "Well then! Death!" This statement seemed to make him laugh harder.

"Nekoyami…."

The person seemed to be surprised. "Well, well. I told you to rid all human feelings when I purged through that soul of yours. You're begging Kuanja. I don't stand for my Hunters to beg," the voice said coldly as a surprising object twitched delightedly behind the form. A coppery tail.

"No…! Nekoyami…. Akuna…she…sh—"

"She's dead," he spoke down on Kuanja. "Just like you."

He placed his palm facedown on Kuanja's chest, pulling out what he was most famous for messing with. Kuanja's soul. The orb shone brilliantly for less then a second. And then it was crushed it between this new demon's fingers. He leaned over and did the same to Akuna's soul, crushing it as easily as Kuanja's own, hers shone with a faded dimness of a stony gray.

"To easy," he scorned. He whipped around. "You! Step out before me! You seem all too familiar…."

Jets stepped forward from behind the trees. "Release Kuwabara Nekoyami. Even I know he won't stand for this much longer."

Nekoyami laughed. "Who says Kuwabara is in charge anymore human?"

Jets paled slightly at this statement, opening his mouth to be cut off.

"But your not a mere human now are you?" Nekoyami cocked his head. "Ah yes…I'll help you out…it deals with me anyway. Council Member Number Two is none other than the third Forbidden Hunter Haru. And…he was the one to kill Vita. I told him to." Nekoyami smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Jets stared at Nekoyami blankly. "Take that message to the grave with you. I am merely an apprentice of a priest living nearby. I have noticed you for a while now feller."

Nekoyami laughed. "Killing me would kill the human boy as well! We have company now. Kill you later human."

Nekoyami's form shifted, slumping to the ground as the unconscious Kuwabara. Jets walked forward, checking over the taller human teen. "Someday…someday your justice will be served. Plan on it!" Jets looks over at Yusuke on the ground, knocked out from his own shot being blasted back at him in a last ditch attempt from Akuna. But the last fire from Yusuke had nailed the Forbidden Hunter as well as Mikko. Jin had flown off. Why? The orb had been blasted away by Mikko's wind…with Hiei and her own souls inside of it…trapping Kurama's as it had blown off. No doubt Botan was after the orb as well.

"Shuichi-feller," Jets turned. "It is all right to come out. Your stepbrother will be fine."

Shuichi rushed forward to the older teen from the trees. "But…but he's…he's…! And I just finally…found out…."

"Don't worry! Kurama-feller will be fine! Think of it like a coma Shuichi-feller. I can feel it in my bones that he'll be back. My bones never lie to me because they are part of my body. Do not worry. They will all be back before you know it."

"At least…at least those two…demons…will never harm someone again! Serves them right!" Shuichi spat on Akuna's body, scurrying away, noticed it didn't move, and let out a fearless cry of, "HA!"

Jets laughed under his breath at the younger boy's actions. "You okay now?"

Suddenly embarrassed by his actions, Shuichi turned his head away from the older boy. "Yeah…. But…what do I say to his mother?" He turned around with panic. "Jets…he's the biggest mama's boy I have ever met! He never goes anywhere without telling her! Even in just leaving the room to go to the bathroom!"

Jets laughed out loud. "Not surprising! Don't worry about it Shuichi-feller. Go home. I'll cover that base. You cover the base of the newspaper business on Mondays. Okay?"

"Yeah," Shuichi agrees. He had stopped questioning long before this about Jets knowledge about Kurama after the simple explanation of that Jets was a friend of his.

"Good," Jets ruffled Shuichi's hair. "Kurama-feller will be pleased. What's wrong Shuichi-feller?" Jets questioned the look on Shuichi's face.

"That. Stop calling me feller already."

Jets laughed, leading the boy out of the forest. "Awe! Come on Shuichi-feller! It's part of my delightful personality!"

"What's so delightful about it?" Shuichi complained.

* * *

"One?"

"Yes Number Seven?" Came the grumbling answer.

"Dream vision…fulfilled." The solemn reply.

There was a pause. "Oh goody," came back sarcastically. "Here comes the fun part."

"Yes. The ball has finally spun into motion. Plan is in full swing. Met you up at Hope's office in a short moment."

"Of course. May Vita bless our luck."

"And Fate be strong."

* * *

**- Even in death. -**

* * *

Silverwing013: Thus ends the lives of the Forbidden Hunters and their part of the story. Thus begins the treacherous road of the past for our characters dancing upon the edge of waiting to dive right back in with the fellow living.

Icedragongurl16- love the threats. I think I'll hear worse this time however. So far, I have seen one English muffin. And my little cousin ate it. So…no attacks. I was working on it but the only time I get is on the weekends now and that has been where all the grad parties have been. Leave me be. It will be updated to the second part soon (as in before the end of summer). Sorry. I am busy. And I don't know how college will be…. Yeah. But I really want to finish this one since I have it done in my head. I now know 1/3 of it is done.

Kiwadoi Seitsu- Hope your hand is no longer green, really do. Yes I updated. Go me! That is an achievement with my busy life this summer. Babysitting every day from like 6:30-5:30 or 6ish most the time. And going to the swimming pool with the chlorine and sun and nice water with the kids…I get mondo tired from that! Well, my body feels it. Know what I mean? Take a long siesta.

HieiFan666- Yeah, I'm that bad to getting to this stuff lately. Read above reviews for my reasons why. It is good in my mind that you do not know who Seven is quite yet, but hey! Seven gets brought up in this one from Nekoyami for some stupid reason. Sorry, no fluff. Hiei isn't really flexible enough to even try to get along with Mikko, make sense? He's really stiff about these things and I want him to loosen up (might take a while) instead of snapping. I guess I feel off about Hiei fluff considering his personality. Mikko, however, will be easily prone to fluff after getting over what I call her stubborn streak. It is awesome for her because if she doesn't get close to someone, how can she get hurt or how can he get hurt? The only huge drawback, how can they be happy with the other?

Silverwing013: That's it for now. Now, I know there are more people reading this out there. I have stats and am not afraid to use them. It would be kindly appreciated to hear ALL of my reader's comments instead of about 3.16 of them. I am serious. That is the percentage. I calculated from all people hitting only my last chapter, not my whole story. And the stats are off on the beginning of my story since the stats came around…chappie seven.

See all of you back for the next installment of the Forbidden series, The Forbidden Past. Chao!


End file.
